Darkness Awaits
by crazymofo332
Summary: Alvin Seville is not the guy you actually know. He might seem like the hot, popular guy in Highschool, but in reality he's a quiet, mysterious guy with a broken heart. His heart was broken four years ago in the 6th grade. He vowed never to love again, and his sorrow continued for years. But when a new girl moves to his town, she changes Alvin's life forever. Cartoon Universe
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Alright, alright. I know what you're gonna say: "Where's the chapter for Mixed Up Love? Or When Life Hands You Lemons?" Okay, I have a really good idea for a story..and it's BIG. With all the things happening in my life, I might forget about it..so I wanted to write it now. And just to let you know, this is probably going to be my best story ever. Three stories at once, let's do it!**

_Monday, February 13_

Third Person's View:

_He_ was the guy, the guy you might never expect to have this life. He's the guy who had the problems that had changed his life. Once, his life was perfect. But that was over four years ago. He had never known about love, until one girl came to his school. He fell in love and he did everything for her. But when he told her his feeling's she rejected him. Devastated, the guy's heart broke into pieces. But it was soon repaired, but fixed in a wrong way. The heart he had before never came out, but was stuck in a tiny corner of his real heart. It was trapped there...forever.

On the outside, he seemed like an ordinary guy with a mischievous attitude. The most popular guy in Highschool, captain of the football team, and the hottest one. But on the inside, he was lonely, quiet, and..dark. Dark, not in an evil way, but in a way that wasn't nice. He was dark in a mysterious way that never had love. The only love he got was from his family, his adopted father and his two brothers. They were the only ones who knew about his bad side. They kept that as a secret and stayed away from him at the house. You might think that this particular guy is never happy, but he did actually have one source of happiness.

And that was music. It was his passion, it was the only thing to keep that little heart he had before alive. He played the guitar, writing songs as well. His songs were inspired by the problems in his life and the sorrow he felt. No one could help him, and he fell deeper and deeper in the dark each time the problems strengthened. And he..was Alvin Seville. And this is his story.

* * *

_Click Click Click_

The sound of a lock slowly hummed a small tune as Alvin decoded it. He stopped once the number landed on thirty-two and pulled open the locker. It slowly creaked in a way someone moaned. But Alvin didn't care. He muttered to himself with a tone too low for anyone to hear as he grabbed his textbooks. He shoved them into his red backpack and threw it onto his shoulders. Walking out the school, Alvin turned his head to see his two brothers waiting along the prickly grass. Simon adjusted his jet black glasses, standing up with Theodore. "What took you so long?" He questioned without any sarcasm in his voice.

"Detention," Alvin mumbled.

"Well are you walking home again?"

"I always walk home, you don't have to ask."

"Oh, but uh, the weather today said it would rain." Simon explained.

"I'll take my chances.." Alvin grumbled, walking away to the trail towards home. Simon and Theodore exchanged worried looks, but they knew they shouldn't interfere with Alvin's life. So, they waited until their father's car drove in the driveway. Alvin stared at the ground, thinking about his life. He should have never fallen for the girl he liked back in the sixth grade. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. His backpack sagged along his back as he trampled down the sidewalk. Just then, the sunny blue sky was soon filled with grey clouds. They joined together to form a massive cloud in the sky.

_BOOM!_

The sky cried a hideous scream as small rain droplets fell to the ground. Alvin sighed sorrowly as he threw on his hoodie and ran towards his house. The sound of his footsteps pounding on the concrete slowly faded when he stopped at the front door of his house. He checked his pockets for any feeling of a key, but all he felt was the soft fabric. Alvin sighed, angry that he forgot his key. He cursed under his breath as his knuckles pounded on the hard wooden door. "Coming!" A voice yelled from the inside. It was soon opened by Dave, Alvin's adopted father. The red clad entered without saying a word, and he climbed up the stairs.

"Well, hello to you to." Dave said, even though Alvin entered his room. He collapsed on his red sheeted bed, relaxing after a hard day at school. Sitting up, Alvin grabbed his bass guitar and started playing a soft, slow tune. As he strummed, he sang:

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made_

_just for me. But bear this in mind,_

_it was meant to be. And I'm joining_

_up the dots with the freckles on_

_your cheeks, and it all makes sense _

_to me._

_I know you've never loved, the __ crinkles by _

_your eyes, __when you __smile, you've never loved.._

_your __stomach or your thighs. _

_The __dimples in your back, at the _

_ bottom of your spine, but I_

_ love them endlessly. _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my_

_mouth. But if I do, it's you. Oh it's you,_

_they add up to. And I'm in love with you._

_And all your little things. _

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea. _

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk_

_in your sleep. And all those conversations _

_are the secrets that I keep, but it makes no _

_sense to me._

_I won't let these little things slip out of my_

_mouth. But if I do, it's you, oh it's you..they_

_add up to. And I'm in love with you, and all _

_your little things._

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I _

_love you. You'll never treat yourself right_

_darlin', but I want you to. If I let you know_

_I'm here, for you..maybe you'll love _

_like I, love you..ohhhh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out_

_of my mouth. 'Cause it's you, oh it's_

_you. It's you, they add up to. And I'm_

_in love with you, and all your little things..._

Alvin sighed at the end. The song he wrote reminded him much of the girl he loved back in sixth grade. The memory made him more depressed, and his heart ached more. Alvin shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He'll never love again, besides, what use will it be? Another girl would probably just break his heart even more. He set his guitar back on the floor and tossed his sheets over his body.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Dave yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming," Alvin's voice muffled under the thick blankets. He stood up and headed out the door. Feet touching the wooden stairs, Alvin hurried into the kitchen. A fresh smell of burnt meat greeted Alvin's nose. He breathed in the air, his tongue becoming wet. Alvin licked his lips while sitting down in one of the chairs. A plate with a hot dog sat on the table, looking like it was waiting for him. He took a ketchup and mustard bottle and squirted the sausage with it. Next, he plopped a spoonful of relish onto it.

"Uh, Alvin. Don't you think that you're putting too..er-..much?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes when he noticed Theodore's plate. "Oh, puh-lease. Check out Theo's hot dog." He pointed to the large pile of meat, mustard, relish, ketchup, and onions. Theodore licked his lips, took the food with both of his hands, and opened his mouth. He was about to take a bie when he noticed Alvin and Simon staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Alvin shook his head and went back to eating. Dinner soon ended and Alvin started getting ready for bed. In his pajamas, the red clad squiggled into bed. He out on the red sheets over him and closed his eyes. Instead of seeing random whatnot in a dream, Alvin only saw complete darknees. He couldn't sleep, but why? Then he remembered, tomorrow was Valentine's day, and Alvin didn't have a valentine. _What a pity._ His mind thought, but his heart knew that he cared. Alvin felt like crying but he held back the tears.

Later, the fifteen-year-old fell into a deep did he know, someone would move into town tomorrow. And that someone would transform his life.

**There's the chapter. I bet you know who that 'person' is. Oh, and the song I put in was _Little Things_ By: One Direction. And I'm not good at coming up with songs, so most of them will be an actual song. And most of them will be by 1D, I'm a big directioner. Plus, they totally explain a character's problems. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

_Reader,_

Before we head off to examine Alvin Seville's life, we must sitch gears and visit another character. This character just moved into Alvin's town, and is just attending school. Her life was pretty boring at the most, nothing to do, just a regular neighborhood girl. Although, she did have some flaws. She at times could be conceded, selfish, and be a diva sort of girl. Even then, she loves her family and her family loves her.

She was adopted with her two sisters by the oh so generous Miss Miller. An old woman, though sometimes gets confused, but her heart is as big as a loaf of bread. With a weird gray hairstyle, Miss Miller cares for her new adopted daughters. And the girl's sisters were named: Jeanette and Eleanor. Jeanette was very smart, very clumsy as well, and a very shy around new people. She had brunette hair tied in a small bun and held together by a purple ribbon. She also wore purple glasses. Eleanor was the athletic type, a food lover, and a bit _chubby_. Not in a mean way I say, but just a bit more..plump than the others. Her blonde hair was tied into two pigtails by green rubber bands.

And the girl, who has never experienced true love before, had auburn fur held into a ponytail. Sure, every hot boy came to her like wolves with meat, but they weren't really her type. But she is not human, and so isn't her sisters. They are chipmunks, yes chipmunks. And Brittany Miller doesn't know this, but her life will change once she meets up with Alvin Seville.

* * *

_Monday, February 16._

Brittany's POV:

I sat there, inside Miss Miller's car, waiting as she drove through traffic. Bored. Bored. BORED! There was nothing to do in there, even my phone didn't contain any fun stuff. I sighed, my chin resting on the palm of my hand. Jeanette and Eleanor were busy on their new Iphones...lucky them. They got their new phones for their birthdays and I got stuck with a stupid, cheap phone. It was those kinds where there was no games, no camera, and you just dial and call. I still didn't know why Miss Miller never got me a new phone. Life sucks. I stared out the window for anything new but only saw cars on the road. I groaned in boredom.

"What's wrong, dear?" Miss Miller asked as she drove.

"I'm bored," I replied.

"Well, why don't you take a small nap. It usually helps." I thought about it for a second, then agreed. So, closing my eyes, I tried to sleep. Moments later I drifted off.

_Brittany. Brittany..Brittany!_

I woke up suddenly from the loud voice. The car was parked in a neighborhood when I looked out the window. I blinked a couple of times before examining the beautiful scenery from me. Tall, shady trees were everywhere, houses were lined next to each other, and from inside the car I could hear birds chirping. I searched for out new house and spotted it; much like my type. The lovely new paint was shining from the sun and the windows were clean without speck in sight. The only thing i didn't like was that the sign was still jammed in the lawn. the word _SOLD_ was planted on it with red paint.

"Hey, Britt. Are you coming?" Eleanor's voice muffled from the outside of the car. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed the rest were already outside. My body scrambled off the car and sprinted to the front door. I was so excited I could barely breathe. Waiting for the others to come, I looked around for any sight of new neighbors. No, I couldn't see even anyone.

* * *

_School_. For once I was looking forward to this, not like I ever was in my life. Back where I used to live, my school was like an asylum academy (isn't every school like that..though?). Insane, and I mean _Insane _people attended there, most being filthy perverts. They would usually flirt a lot with me and believe me, you do not want to know what else they did. Anyways, I was sorta glad and sorta sad that I left my old town. I was sad that I had to leave my friends behind, oh you know the usual, and glad because now I don't have to deal with idiots in my life.

So anyways, I was walking to my new school, with Jeanette and Eleanor by my side. The weather today was cold and sunny at the same time with some breezes running by. I felt a chill down my spine as a draft flew by me, my blue scarf dancing. The pink shirt I was wearing seemed to be weak because I was still shivering. But the blue jeans were luckily keeping my legs warm.

"Hey, Britt," Jeanette asked suddenly. "Do you think I'll make it in the Science Associative Assignment?" That right there was something very important to Jeanette. And I mean really, really important. Miss Miller had her sign up while we were still in my old town, and Jeanette says it's a big commitment if she wants to go to her dream college. She took it so seriously, that she would stay up some nights and construct whatever science thing that comes through her mind. We all supported her of course.

"Jeanette, I'm sure you'll do fine. There's nothing to worry about." I said.

"A-Are you sure? What if they don't like me, what if they reject me? Then what?" She started to tremble now. at times Jeanette could be so insecure, so worrisome.

"You'll do great, Jeanette, and all of us know it. I know they'll accept you." I comforted her. She nodded and stopped shaking.

When we reached the school, all of us separated to our different classes; Jeanette with Math, Eleanor with Home Ec, and I got stuck with History. Fuck this, why do I always get stuck with the boring classes while my sisters get the good ones? I just hope I won't end up with the perverted boys again. Before stepping into class, I take a deep breath. Then, opening the door, I step in.

Okay, I think stepping in that quickly wasn't the best idea. This was very awkward...everyone was staring at me. And the worse part was that most of the class were BOYS. Oh how wonderful, another year trying to escape the treacherous immature teenage boys. Great. I calmed down a little when I spotted a couple of girls- about six or seven - in the background. One of the girls was staring at me too. She quickly mouthed something to me that I couldn't understand. She gave me a worried look, oh no did I do something wrong?

But before I could say anything, one of the boys shouted, "LOOK, IT'S A GIRL!" Like the speed of light I was attacked by almost all the boys in the class. They were hurling each other at me like I was a new video game. I tried to run but my feet couldn't move. I was too shocked to do anything! Just as a boy was about to lung themselves on me, a hand swiftly grasped mine and pulled me out of the herd.

I was soon running in some random direction with someone. We headed for the girl's bathroom. The person released her grip from my hand, and I looked up at her. It was the girl who was looking at me. She had dirty blonde, curly hair with her bangs to one side. A red streak was colored across the bangs, and she had a feather ear attachment. She was wearing a simple red hoodie with a purple skirt. "Man, that was a close one." She said.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for getting me out of there."

"No prob. By the way my name's Tiffany, some call me Tiff, or Tia," The girl replied as we shook hands. "You wanna sit together at lunch? I could show you around too." I smiled. "Sure, oh, and I'm Brittany." We both headed back to class, Tiffany talking the whole way, boy was she talkative. I think I just made a new best friend.

* * *

_RRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

I was finally able to escape the evil clutches of that History class. The boys were getting so annoying I had to move my seat from the middle to the back with Tiffany. It wasn't a bad thing, more like good luck. All of the girls were sitting in the back, and the closest boy was this guy with a red hoodie. He was quiet, not a pervert thank god, and doesn't really bother us. I nearly burst into the lunchroom doors when I was escaping the others.

After receiving my lunch- mac and cheese, strawberries, and a low fat muffin (on a diet here) - I sat at the table where Tiffany was. She was busy talking with another girl with brunette hair that reminded me of Jeanette. She was wearing a green shirt and a cardigan over it, and she had a small key necklace. I also noticed that the girl had freckles on her cheeks. I sat down next to them.

"'Sup Brittany?" She greeted me. "Oh, this is Ally by the way." She introduced me to the girl. Ally gave me a shy wave and a grin. I waved back.

"Ally, this is Brittany."

"Hello," Ally said.

"Hi, do you go to History with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I usually stay quiet in the back. That's probably why you didn't notice me." Oh. We talked as we ate, all three of us. I laughed at our conversations, man I love these girls! They're like the best of friends I've ever met! They showed me around the school, and showed me some secret places. when we were walking back to the lunchroom, I noticed something. It was the guy that was nearest to us in class. He was sitting alone, just eating with his head down. The longer I watched him, the more I grew curious. Why was he alone? Why does he look sad? All those questions were ringing in my head. I felt a patch of sympathy for him, and I don't know why.

"Hey, who's that?" I questioned Tiffany, pointing at the guy.

"Oh that's Alvin Seville," She answered right away. "He's like one of the hottest guys in the school, and captain of the football team. Most days he's energetic, immature a bit, and fun. Some other days he stays quiet and rarely talks. Nobody knows why and we leave him alone." Wow, what's up with him? I felt like going up to him and asking what's wrong, but I chose to ignore the thought.

Before we went back in, I took one last glance at him o see that he was...looking at me. I quickly turned my head away, why did he do that? Something about this guy made me feel weird, like I feel _attracted _to him. But...why? Why? Why? Why? I then noticed he seemed kinda cute, in such a mysterious and nice kind of way. Okay, I probably shouldn't think about this. Was I really just doing that? Thinking about Alvin Seville...

**Ba-doom! Ba-dum! Finally done with my chapter! Yesss! Okay, sorry for the waiting, yet again (*facepalm*) but I was kind of updating some things on _Mixed Up Love_. So, I know you might be confused about this, but answers will come SLOWLY as the story progresses. And each chapter I will give hints on what will happen. :3**

**Hint for the next chapter: Alvin. Love. Confused. **


	3. Chapter 3: New Neighbors

**Hey, so I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story will be split up into two views: Brittany's and Alvin's...sometimes third person. Also, each chapter will be around 2,000 words. A gift for waiting, longer chapters. On with the chapter!**

_Same day- Monday, February 16_

Alvin's POV:

I walked down the hallway, making my way to my locker to get my materials for Science. I rolled in my combination and opened it with a small creek. Taking in two big books to my chest, I closed the locker. I grunted from the weight of the books, there's too many things to do here. I wish I could just go home and strum my guitar. Nothing in this world could make my life better...except..? I thought about the new girl who came to class today. Brittany, I think was her name. She was beautiful, like no other girl I've seen. Well, besides my first...crush. I never want to talk about it, not now.

But, this girl, she makes me feel weird inside. I get so anxious around her, in fact I couldn't even talk to her! What was happening? When she's around me, I get this feeling inside my stomach, like it's aching inside, or something. I just feel...like...like there's this connection between us. I have no idea how to explain it. My heart rate increases as she nears me and I can feel myself heating up. My whole face becomes a toaster oven around her...I-I just don't know why.

Could it be...?

No. NO. I swore I would never do that again. I'm not letting my heart break anymore, it's already been smashed to smithereens and I'm not letting it happen again. Not this time, not ever.

I made my way across the hallway, almost slipping from the damp floor. The janitor in this school had recently had his vision messed up, and everyone here was slipping everywhere you look. I still hsve no idea why I still attend this stupid school. I had soon reached second third period and trotted in. Hm, early. Barely anyone was in there; a couple of guys were throwing paper planes at eachother, and some girls were in a group at the back. even the teacher wasn't in yet.

Wait, there was one girl I recognized...no..it was.._her_.

I shook my head trying to get that thought out of there. Instead, I took my seat in the back as usual. Setting my books down with my backpack, I waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. Two minutes past. Nothing. Before I could do anything else, somehing abruptly hit me in the back of my head. I turned my head around to see a the group of guys snickering at me. The only one I paid attention to was the smirking guy in the middle. The others were probably just the guy's friends.

_Chase_. He was the biggest douche in school. He always flirted with the hot girls, being his perverted self. I hated him, he was so irritating! Even thinking of him makes me angry as fuck. Chase was one of those guys who you would hate almost immediately. In fact, he even tried to 'kidnap' a girl and make her his. The guy would normally wear a black shirt, jeans with rips in them and a chain hanging from it.

I glared at him, but he just kept smirking.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, strumming a small tune, when a knock came at my door. "Alvin?" It was Dave. "Come in!" I said setting my guitar on the floor. He entered the room and smiled. I knew that smile. It was the smile that said good news. "Guess what?" He asked in an excited tone. Before I could answer, he blurted out, "We have new neighbors!" I nearly fell out of bed to the news.

"W-What?" I said trying to see if he was joking.

"We have new neighbors. They live across the street from us! You know how long it's been since we met someone new? I don't even know. So to celebrate, I invited them over at 4:30."

"What?!" I raised my voice checking the clock. It was already 4:00, which means we have 30 minutes!

"You better get ready," Dave said before leaving the room. I slumped back into bed and buried my face in a pillow. Why did we have to have new neighbors? Now, I know what you're going to say: _You should be happy you have new neighbors!_ Well, I'm not, obviously. I'm never in a good mood for new neighbors. You know why? The last new neighbor I had was...was..I can't even say it!

It was my very first crush. They moved in right next door and one of the girls was perfect for me. She was beautiful, and she filled my heart with everything. I actually felt happy for once. But she shattered my heart to peices when I told her I loved her. After that, she and her family moved to New York and I never saw her again. Whenever we have any new neighbors, I would always think of my fist crush.

I sighed deeply into my pillow. I didn't want to meet them, but Dave looked so happy about the news. With all the hard work he's going through, I didn't want to disapoint him. He's never had a good friend to keep him company, too, besides us. And we get busier and busier as we grow. He's lonely, and I knew it. I'll do this for him even if it kills my heart even more.

So, I got my lazy ass off the bed and picked some clothes out; a red hoodie and jeans of course.

_Tick..Tick..Tick...Tick..._

4:30. All of us were at the front door, waiting..waiting. Dave checked his watch over and over again, sweat on his face. I could tell he was anxious, we've never had a new neighbor in ages, and I guess he forgot how to greet them properly. I gave a small sigh before the doorbell rang. Dave swiftly opened it; revealing a..big old woman. She had a weird gray haistyle, and a bit too much make up. She wore a simple dress. Not to be rude or anything, that's how she looked.

"Hello," Dave greeted while shaking hands.

"Hello, I'm Miss Miller. Of course, I think you know we're you're new neighbors." She said, grinning. Wait, did she way 'we'? I couldn't see anyone but her. After Dave introduced us, i checked again to see if anyone else was there. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce my _three_ daughters." Three daughters? That's enough for each of us; me, Simon, and Theodore. No, no, you promised not to love anymore!

Miss Miller stepped aside for us to see three girls. Two of them I didn't recognized. One of them had brunette hair tied in a bun an she wore purple glasses, that one was obviously for Simon. The other was slightly chubbier than the others; with blonde pig tails. But when i saw the last one, I gasped. It was _her_. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening. I can't have _her _be my neighbor. It's bad enough she's in my school, but now neighbors? I'm not letting this ruin me again. Just ignore her, Alvin, nothing can go wrong.

"This is Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." Miss Miller said. They gave small waves. Brittany, so that was her name. They all came in, and I tried my best to avoid any contact with her. Simon and Theodore offered to show Jeanette and Eleanor around, so they left. I kept my distance from Brittany.

"Hey, Alvin, why don't you show Brittany around?" Dave offered. I wanted to say no, but it came out as a yes. We both headed upstairs...into my room. "And this is my room.." I trailed off. Oh, why did I dare talk to her? She examined the my room carefully, but there wasn't really much to see. I felt myself heating up, and soon I was sweating. This can't be happening. I tried to stay cool, but that didn't help. When she spotted my guitar, she asked, "You play?"

"Uh, yeah..but it's not that big of a deal." I sat on my bed picking it up. She sat down next to me, too close to me. My face was like an oven. The palms of my hands were leaking sweat..this had to stop. I know, maybe some songs will calm me down. I started strumming a random tune, slow but catchy. She watched me as I played. Then, out of nowhere, _she_ started singing:

_Right from the start, you were a thief, you _

_stole my heart, and I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me that were'nt all _

_that pretty, and with every touch you _

_fixed them. Now you've been talking_

_in your sleep, oh, oh, things you've _

_never said to me, oh, oh, tell me that_

_you've had enough..of our love, love, love._

I flew into the chorus, her voice taking me under control.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's _

_enough. Just a second, we're not broken,_

_just bent. We can learn to love again. Oh, _

_it's in the stars, it's been written in the scars_

_on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent._

_We can learn to love again._

Just then, my mouth started moving, wanting me to sing. I had no choice but to follow it.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all_

_of this is coming from. I thought, that_

_we were fine._

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_You're head is running wild again, my_

_dear we still have everything. And it's_

_all in your mind. _

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been having real bad dreams,_

_oh, oh, used to lie so close to me, oh,_

_oh.._

Her voice harmonized with mine.

_There's nothing more than empty _

_sheets, between our love, our love. _

_Oooooh, our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason, just a little_

_bit's enough. Just a second, we're_

_not broken, just bent. We can learn _

_to love again._

_Oh, __it's in the stars, it's been written in _

_the scars __on our hearts. We're not broken, _

_just bent. __We can learn to love again._

I left her singing again.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust, I'll fix it for us._

_We're collecting dust, but our love's_

_enough. __You're holding it in. __You're pouring _

_a drink. __No, nothing is as bad as it seems, _

_we'll __come clean._

Our voices joined together.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough._

_just a second we're not broken, just bent. We_

_can learn to love again._

_Oh, __it's in the stars, it's been written in _

_the scars __on our hearts. We're not broken, _

_just bent. __We can learn to love again._

_just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. _

_Just a second, we're not broken, just bent. We _

_can learn to love again. _

_Oh, we can learn to..love again..._

Our voices died down along with the music. I felt...free. My voice was entertwined with her, to form a majestic harmony. It was amazing, she sang like an angel. I was suddenly stunned at how pretty Brittany looked with the sun shining on her. Her blue orbs stared right at mine, deeply losing myself into my thoughts. She was beautiful.

"Wow, y-you we're great." She complimented me. I felt myself bluush madly.

"Y-You too." The next thing that happened was something I would never forget. Our faces were so close we leaned in. My heart kept pounding..pounding. Before we locked lips, though, a shout came from downstairs. "Girls! We have to go now!" It was Miss Miller. Our faces pulled apart, silence infiltrating the air. "Um, I'm sorry. But..I-I have to go. Bye." She looked as disappointed as I was, but she gave me a short hug before leaving. It was an awkward sort of hug, short, but it made me feel..weird.

What just happened? I knew the answer though. It was the dreaded answer I never wanted to say. My vow had been broken, and I know it. That feeling would just never go away.

I was in love with _Brittany Miller_.

**Woooohoooo! Done with the chapter! I'm sorry if the ending wasn't really good, I'm not sure I do good with fluffs. So, I know all of you keep saying to update quicker, but I'm getting busier with school. It's almost June, for crying out loud, and I would just have to update once a week. Sorry. **

**P.S, the song I out was _Just Give Me a Reason_ by: Pink.**

**P.P.S, Each hint for the next chapter contains hints about what will happen in the future. Heh, heh, heh. I think you might figure it out, maybe not. Another hint, most of the ending (which will probably be in sequels) will involve some _killing_. *Evil laugh***

**Hint for next chapter: Brittany. Friends. Love. **


	4. Chapter 4: He's Just a Regular Guy

**Okay, so some news: I will continue updating _Darkness Awaits_, and then the sequel afterwards. I'll then switch to _W__hen Life Hands You Leamons _after. And then, prequel to _Darkness Awaits_. After that, another story...which I don't know about yet...**

**chipmunkforlife= (Comment from chapter 2) Well I didn't know any other way to not make Alvin and Brittany kiss. I didn't want to rush the story, there has to be some time in relationships. Besides, I have many things that will happen before they get together. **

_Tuesday, February 17_

Brittany's POV:

"Class, please turn your History book to page 69.." Mrs. James said, flipping through pages. The boys in the class laughed at the 'joke' about 69. Ugh, the nerves of these people. I pulled out my textbook from my backpack and turned to the page. "In this chapter"-Mrs. James read a sentence- "we will lear about the Boston Tea Party, a time where many colonists protested about taxes. It all started in 1773..." I stopped paying attention and my mind wondered off to something else. I looked up, seeing that Alvin was looking at me again.

_Alvin_.

His voice echoed throughout my head. _Alvin...Alvin...Alvin._ I couldn't get it out. My thoughts headed off to the event that occured yesterday. His voice was stuck in my head, his beautiful voice. It was like the sound of a violin playing in an orchestra, sounding off all the others. That very voice grabed my attention away from everything. And his music was hypnotizing with no mistakes at all.

I looked back at him, watching his eyes wander off to something else. I turned my head back, but at the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me again. My head went back to his face. Something was different, something in his eyes. There was a small but light twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes. But there was something else, too. A patch of darkness was hidden behind that twinkle...but why..? The darkness sort of scared me a little.

Soon, lunch came and I was sitting in my usual table with Ally and Tiffany. I had explained to them about the event yesterday. They were quiet, Ally most of all, but I could tell that Tiffany was holding back questions. When I finished she blurted out, "Are you for real?!" I nodded taking a bite of my sandwich. Ally said, "Thats so _not_ like Alvin. Are you sure that happened-"

"Maybe it was a dream." Tiffany interrupted.

"Girls, I'm positive. I'm his neighbor after all."

"Well, how wonderful," She grumbled, crossing your arms. "Being Alvin Seville's neighbor. _Alvin Seville's_ N-E-I-G-H-B-O-R. His neighbor. Every girl in the world would kill for that. Consider yourself lucky."

"Tiff!" I nearly shouted. She was exaggerating...I mean, right...? Alvin Sevile wasn't that big of a deal, to be his neighbor, living right across the street from you. Okay, I think I'm taking it too far. I thought about what Ally said, that's _not _like Alvin? Then what is? I barely even knew the guy for a week. But we almost..kissed. No, no, that couldn't be. I can't like him..right?

Or maybe...?

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG_

Oh, there's the bell. I guess it's back to the class filled with the perverts, how fun. Tiffany, Ally, and I walked together to class, Ally taking a turn to another class. A small breeze greeted us as we entered, and all eyes were on us. I learned to avoid eye contact with them, all except for _him_. His eyes were owls watching its prey, eyeing every single movement. He just kept watching...watching..watching. I was even his lab partner. At least he was more mature than the others.

I set my science equipment on my side of the table. "Everyone, please continue with your science projects from yesterday." Mrs. Garnets explained. The whole room became noiser and noisier each second. I took out a peice of paper from my backpack and unfolded it, revealing my sure-to-get-at-least-an-A project. It wasn't too elaborate, much of a simple design to create a new substance. I took a small beaker and filled it with red liquid called _phelonom_ _juice. _Then, pulled out two measurement cups and filled one with carbon chemicals and sodium ones.

Dumping both containers into a ziplock, I examined if there was any sign of change. Nope, it just sat there. I then filled the ziplock with the phelonom juice, quickly closed the lid, and vigerously shook it. The bottom part of the bag heated up almost instantly, while everything turned into a colored liquid. i almost dropped the bag when the heat burned my hand. Yes, it works! I glanced over at Alvin's science project, surprised to see nothing on his desk. I asked, "Hey, do you need help?"

He looked at me. "Uh, s-sure." I don't know why, but my chair scooted closer to his, so close they touched. My ears were now feeling hot. "So, what do you need help on?" I tried to act as if it were no big deal. But then Tiffany's words rewinded in my head: _Alvin Seville. His N-E-I-G-H-B-O-R. _Maybe this was a bad idea to help him. What if we..we..what if something happens? Well, too late now. I already asked and he agreed.

"I have no idea what to make. Simon is usually the one who's good in Science."

"There are many possibilities. Why don't you look in the book, maybe you'll get an idea. Here, I'll help you." I flipped through pages in the Science book, halting to a stop when I spotted a picture of a liquid chemical reaction. I carefully read every paragraph. "Alvin, look what I found." Showing him the page, I waited as he read through it. A smile crept across his face. Just then, something hit him in the back of his head. He abruptly turned around, saying "Ow!"

I turned around to see what had happened. Oh I should've known, the guys in the back were snickering, mostly one guy. Chase. He was such a fag, so annoying. I looked at Alvin's face, concentrating on his eyes. The twinkle he had before was faded looking now and the dark part was larger. It's like some part of evil is hidden inside his eyes. i'm getting curious about that.

_RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

Boom, everyone was gone from the class. It's always like that after each bell. Everyone zips out of class in the speed of light. Alvin and I didn't even start working on the project, and it's due in three days! The teacher specifically said that both of us are responsible for merging both our seperate projects together. If Alvin fails, I'll fail! And I _cannot_ flunk this year. Not only is it embarrassing, but it'll ruin the chance of Jeanette going to her Science Academy..thingy. Wait, I know what to do. "Alvin, wait!" I yelled and grabbed his arm before he left. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you need?" I suddenly knew I was hot again, why did I grab his arm? I quickly let go of it.

"Um, don't you think we need to work on this project...together? You know, Mrs. Garnets said to work together."

"But we won't have time during school. We have different subjects." He replied.

"I can go to your house and we can work together!" I blurted out.

"Oh, t-that's fine. So today, at four?" I nodded. Once he left though, Tiffany sprinted to my side with a big grin, "What happened? What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." I couldn't even tell my best friend. Why did I say I could go to his house. I mean, his house. Tiffany was going to scream if I told her. She was making a big deal out of being his neighbor, but telling her I'm going to his house? Wait, why would I even care? He's just a regular guy going to a regular Highschool. Right? I shouldn't exagerate. But why was I so hot when I was around him? That's the thing that always goes around, the biggest question...why. It's just Alvin Seville, no big deal...

Right?

**Alright, I finally had time to write the next story. And also, Alvin is NOT a vampire when I was explaining his eyes. xD And I'm sorry this isn't 2,000 words, I had a writer's block on this one. Don't worry, I'll try to make the rest longer.**

**Hint for next chapter: Love. Project. Closer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort

4** day weekend here I come!**

**Gothicfear836= Wow, you're good. That's exactly what I had in mind. Except it isn't much of a _demon_, more like..I don't want to give away the answer...something _dark_. **

_Same day- Tuesday, February 17_

Alvin's POV:

I would have never realized that she'd ask to come over to my house. The majority of it happening just isn't possible. Well, I didn't even start on my project anyways. But why would _she _want to come over to _my _house? Yes, we're neighbors, but I didn't think she'd like me. I mean look at me! I'm a scrawny douche with nothing to do in life, and someone who pretends to have the perfect life! And now I'm insulting myself, great. _Don't you DARE fall in love again you wit. _Hey, stay away from this. I don't want you clogging up my thoughts this time. _You're NOT going to love Brittany Miller! _Fuck you, you're not the boss of me. _Fine, but I will get my way Alvin...oh I will._

_But this is the real question: Is it worth it?_

"I don't know anymore!" I accidentally said out loud. Good thing no one was around me in the hallway. I shook my head as i made my way out the school and doors and back home. As usual, I pushed my way to my bedroom and ignored any commotion. That became a my habit now when I get back from school. I collapsed on my bed, took out my phone, and scrolled through my twitter page. Hm, new message. I tapped the small envelope in the top right hand corner and my messages popped up. I read the first new one that showed up:

_To: AlvinSeville213_

_Fr: Itsjakebetch_

_Dude, why were you quiet again today? Something came up?_

I replied:

_Nah, no big deal. Just some problems._

I pressed and send and set my phone on the table. The guy I texted was my closest friend, Jake. He was actually the only one who bothered to be my friend. It gave me some hope of someone caring for me. I picked up my guitar and played a low, slow tune. The tune was kinda catchy, yet sad and emotional at the same time. I couldn't think of the right lyrics to this song yet. Just as I finished, a knock came from my door. "Come in," I said. It was Simon. "What do you need?"

"Well, I..um, I need your..a-advice..." Advice? He'd never ask me for anything close to that.

"For what?"

"On..on...girls..." Are you serious? Girls?

"Say what?!" I nearly shouted. Girls..._GIRLS?! _He knew I didn't make it with my first crush and now he wants my advice. But I do admit, I could charm any girl right at this second. I sat up on my bed, grabbing a notebook and scribbling something down. This'll help, I was too lazy to even explain anything to him anyways. Once I was done, I ripped it out and handed it to Simon. "What's this?" He questioned.

"Your advice. Take it or leave it." I said making my way to my desk. I heard him mutter something as he left the room. I chose to ignore it and headed for my math homework. Right before I finished my last problem, I heard another knock on the door. No one came in, but 'i heard a voice that said, "Alvin, Brittany's here!" Fuck. I completely forgot about the time. I dropped my pencil on the ground and sprinted in every direction in my room. I grabbed a pair of pants and a red shirt and shoved them on. My feet were rockets blasting into my bathroom, and I hadn't realized how messy my hair was.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I quickly brushed my hair and sprayed some cologne on before examining myself again. Good enough. _Just act normal,_ I thought. _She's just you're neighbor. Yeah, you're neighbor you feel in love with. _Shut up I don't have time for this! I almost tripped on my way down the the stairs. Theodore and Dave were looking at me, but I chose to ignore it. Simon wasn't there, he must've left to visit his new 'girlfriend'. I took a deep breath before opening the front door.

It was probably a good idea to take in a lot of air, when I saw Brittany I couldn't even breathe. She looked like an angel. Her silky auburn hair shined from the sunlight, while a small gust of wind blew on her ponytail. she wore a simple black shirt with a bubblegum pink cardigan over it, followed by some jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off hers, the way her ice blue eyes stared at me just left me in my thoughts. What a beautiful figure. "Um, Alvin?" I snapped back to reality when I heard her voice.

"Oh, sorry. C-Come in..." I closed the door after she entered.

"Did you remember the science project?" She asked, digging through her purse for something. Shoot, I forgot to set up the materials.

"Uh, I, y-..yeah..." My throat grew dry, what do I say to a pretty girl in my school? It left my thoughts to go somewhere else. What do I do? The question replayed in my head over and over again. "I think we should work on this..in-in my room." She nodded and we climbed up the. stairs. When we entered the room, I pulled in another chair to my desk. We sat down as she pulled out her science book and a piece of paper. I unrolled the paper, seeing that it was the instructions for our science project. She explained everything to me; how to build it, how it works, all that stuff. Of course, I listened to every word she said.

I can never stop listening to it anyways, her sweet, angelic voice. It's like having a song stuck in your head, except Brittany's was more than just a song. What was it? _Alvin, stop liking her! _You again, why don't you go somewhere else and stick a sock in it?! _Well, I'm not going to let your heart burn any longer! I'm sick of girls breaking you're heart over and over and over again! First you start dating, then you break up. It's de ja vu all the time! Haven't you got sick of it?! _You my friend are exaggerating. I've never had a girl break my heart since the 6th grade. _Fine, go ahead, see if I care. just don't come crying back to me when she breaks up with you. I was only trying to protect you._

Protect me? From what? But the voice was already gone. It wanted to..._protect me_? Well, I can protect myself! I went back to the science project and started constructing it. Luckily, Brittany had brought some supplies with her on the way. I hammered this, screwed that, all the usual. Just as I was about to hammer a nail, I missed and it hit my finger, hard. I nearly hissed in pain. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked looking at my side. "I'm fine..just fine."

"That doesn't look fine to me," She said pointing at my now dark red finger. "Come on, we have to bandage that up."

"No, it's fine. We need yo finish the project first."

"Alvin," She said firmly. "You can't work if your finger is all messed up. Besides, the project isn't due until Friday. Let's go." I was surprised when she took hold of my other hand softly. A small, weird feeling struck my body again. Her hand was soft to the touch, smooth and somewhat..._comforting_. I shook my head, why was there a feeling inside me? No, you can't think about that now. We both headed for the bathroom. Once we entered, Brittany had me sit down in a chair near the sink as she got some things from the medicine cabinet. She kneeled down next to me, carefully looking at my finger. It was throbbing by now.

"Okay, first we need to wash it off." Brittany turned on the faucet, testing it before she took my hand again. It was swelling up each minute. Her hands guided my finger to the warm water. I winced at the stinging pain it brought when she cleaned it with alcohol. The feeling died away when she finished, and she took a small towel to dry it. Applying a small amount of antibiotic and dabbing it on a quitip, Brittany gently covered my wound. She digged through the medicine cabinet again and pulled out a white roll of fabric. It was wrapped around my ginger until she was satisfied it was covered up. "Done," She said, putting away the materials.

I looked at it, the pain was gone and I felt better. I asked, "How'd you know how to fix it?"

"My sister Eleanor taught me, she's training to be a nurse." Makes sense.

* * *

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I can get a sandwich please." Brittany replied sitting down in a chair. We decided to take a break after working on the project for a while. I placed four slices of bread on the counter, spreading some mayonnaise on all pieces. I added two slices of turkey on each sides, then tomatoes and lettuce. I was cautious about my finger before putting together the pieces and slicing it with a knife. Setting them on plates, I gave headed to the table. Brittany took one and started eating, I did the same. Silence after that. Awkward...

"You want a drink?" I questioned breaking the silence between us.

"Sure. I'll get it, I don't want you to strain your finger or anything." I chuckled, it wasn't like I broke a leg or anything.

"So, what? Are you my doctor now?" I joked, causing her to laugh.

"I'll just get it." She walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi, diet Pepsi. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" She said opening the can as it hissed.

"Well, you're already thin, and yet you're still getting diet coke." I replied.

"What? I'm trying to watch my figure." We were soon finished with our meals and we headed back to my room. "Should we restart?" She said.

"Nah, I'm still on break. I wanna play my guitar for a while." With that, I grabbed my guitar and sat down on the bed. Like the last time, she sat near me. I played the same tune as I did before she came here, yet I still couldn't think of the lyrics. Something was missing, though. I felt like this wasn't enough to satisfy me. I suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we, uh, take this oustide...?" I tried to make this sound casual. She had a confused look on her face, but agreed afterwards. I led her downstairs and out the backdoor. Luckily, Dave had cleaned the backyard and it was spotless. We sat down in the middle of the grass.

I started playing the song again, Brittany sitting closer to me so I could feel the warmth of her body. I felt hotter and hotter, my heart beating 100 times per second. I tried focusing on my song, but her eyes were so hypnotizing. Her head rested on my shoulder suddenly. My face grew redder than my shirt. The music died down and I noticed the sun was setting, leaving the sky an orange pink color. I felt the weather growing colder and colder as a draft flew by us.

After that, nothing. There wasn't any silence, I could hear the sounds of the night. We just stared at the beautiful night sky, or at least the _almost _night sky. My hand was rested on the cool grass. I felt relaxed, breathing in the fresh oxygen. I felt her hand brush against mine. I wanted to pull away, but my hand stayed in the same area. Her fingers rested on top of mine, now I felt comforted. That warm feeling struck me again.

That's how we stayed until she left; her head resting on my shoulders, mine on hers.

**Dooonnnneee! A little fluff again, i tried to make it cute and romantic but I don't think I did. But I hope you liked it, R&R! :3**

**Hint for next chapter: Alvin. Dark. Hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gym Class Troubles

**I might not be able to update a lot anymore, my parents are limiting my internet and it sucks. *grumbles***

_Wednesday, February 18_

Alvin's POV:

I woke up to a dim morning, the sun barely visible from the open curtains. I could see the gray clouds emerging in the sky as it swallowed up te sun. Another bad day I guess. My eyes rolled over to the clock: 7:45. I moaned in the empty energy I had this morning. To make matters worse, it was freezing cold even under the sheets. It's like Antarctica invaded my bedroom. I just wanted to stay in bed for ever. But of course I can't do that because of school. Only one good reason to get out of bed; to see _her_. I didn't care if she was sick or not, walking past her house on the way to school is good enough. Sometimes I could spot her figure from the window.

My body exited the warmth of the blankets, rolled out of bed, and dragged me into the bathroom. I stood up and gasped at myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess; garbage to be specific. My hair was all tangled up and somewhat dirty, and my skin was dark with dirt. There were so many bags under my eyes it was almost an art picture. The worst part was that I smelled like shit. How could I end up this way? Then I remembered what happened last night: when Brittany left, I forgot to eat dinner and went straight to bed. I dreamt of eating lots of food, and I must've been sleep walking!

Okay, okay, I know Theodore here is the food lover but it's true, I sleep walk. If I'm hungry I eat. The smell might've come from the raw fish Dave bought yesterday for dinner. Man, I can't let Brittany see me like this! I don't have time to shower, but I have no choice. I selected my clothing for school- a red hoodie as usual and pants -and threw myself in the bath tub. I scrubbed and scrubbed my whole body with soap so much, it was red after I finished. I even used shampoo multiple times. When I got out of the shower I was as clean as a newly washed car.

I ran a brush through my now smooth hair, applying some hair spray to make it shine. I applied some lotion on my skin, some moisturizer on my lips, and even added some of Dave's 'manly' cologne. Finished, repaired I would say. After putting on my clothes, I had to admit I looked hot myself. I might as well put on my cap, my signature red cap. I stopped wearing it when I had my heart-broken, and I never wore it again. It was replaced with a hoodie for years, and now I'm bringing it back.

Wait, where had I last put it?

Great, now it's lost...this day keeps on getting better and better. As I made my way downstairs, I heard some commotion in the kitchen. The voices were talking in a low tune between a whisper and a normal tune. I recognized them as my brothers and Dave. I quietly tiptoed closer and closer to the entrance and leaned my ear to the wall. Most of the conversation was muffled, so I only heard a few words and sentences: _"Alvin." "Don't tell him." "Secret." "Must work on it." "Surprise."_

I entered the kitchen almost when I heard them stop. "What's going on?" Everyone stared at me as if nothing happened; Simon ate a piece of toast, Dave flipped a page on his newspaper, and Theodore was cooking something up. I grew suspicious as I walked over and sat down in the table.

"Nothing," Dave answered almost immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said sipping his coffee mug.

* * *

So as usual History class went by, then lunch came. I was patiently eating in line to buy lunch, when I spotted Chase, eyeing Brittany. I felt myself heat up in anger. No, just ignore it Alvin. Just ignore. I can't have any more anger in my life. I picked out my lunch and walked to the table where Jake was sitting. He was a cool guy with shiny black hair pushed to the side. He wore a simple white shirt with jeans and a belt. The only friend I had, the only person who actually gave me hope of living.

I sat across him on the table and glanced towards Brittany. Chase was gone luckily, but it left me suspicious. What had he said to her? Did she care? Did she act like any other girl that Chase flirted with; giggle in a girly way, batter their eyelashes, blush a deep red?! Okay, now I'm exaggerating. I know Brittany, she was different than other girls. She knew her best to stay away from the douche. I focused my attention back to my food which was barely touched. As soon as I started eating, Jake asked, "Hey, Alvin, what happened the other day?" He was referring to the day I stayed quiet and somewhat 'dark', because of _her_.

"Nothing, I told you it was nothing." He raised an eyebrow, obviously stating he wasn't convinced.

"Dude I know when it's 'nothing' and when it's not. Don't lie to me." He was serious now.

"Fine, you got me," I sighed. "Truth is...I-..I like someone." I watched as he nearly choked on his own food.

"Y-You what?" Before I could repeat myself, he cut me off. "You like someone? Like _like _someone? Man, I'd never thought you would after, after, well you know."

"It's okay, you can say it." We continued our conversation throughout lunch, then separated to go to our classes. Science rolled by easily, and finally Gym came. It was probably my most favorite subject in school besides Music. It was also one of the things that made me happy in life. I smiled as I made my way to the room. Some of the people in the class I know; Theodore, Chase (Ugh), Brittany luckily, and one of her friends, I think Ally. It was so annoying to have Chase in my three classes...sometimes I couldn't stand it much longer that I would punch a wall.

When I entered the room, everyone was too busy talking to even notice me. I casually walked by the group of popular girls in my school. I didn't like them, they were too 'flawless' and snobby. One of the girls, their leader, had this huge crush on me and I was pretty annoyed by it. Her name was Hannah, a blonde package of drama queen and diva. She had a high ponytail and wore too much makeup she was practically a coloring book. I chose everyday to ignore her like I would do with the rest of the people in my school. I suddenly covered my ears from a high pitch sound that rang in my head.

The whistle. Mr. Yark's whistle. It had a special kind of sound that made your ears bleed so much. He was practically the meanest, most vicious P.E. teacher I know...so far. He was a very old man, clearly almost bald with gray strands of hair on his sides. And well, very very fat. "Attention, CLASS!" He yelled, sounding like his voice echoed from a microphone. "TODAY WE WILL BE STARTING OUR NEW SPORT: DODGEBALL!" His voice was so loud it could pierce through your ear drums. Everyone in the class cheered, even me. I absolutely loved dodgeball. It's the only sport where you get to hurt people with balls and not get in trouble.

Mr. Yark divided us into two teams: Theodore, me, Ally, Brittany, and some good players on one team, Chase, Hannah and her group, and the snorty boys on the other. This will be a good fight. We all huddled up in one big group to discuss our plan. I already knew what to do. "Okay," I started in a whisper. "First we need two sides, the back and the front. Who Brittany and I will go in the front with some others who volunteer. We're better at protecting the vulnerable in the front. No offense, by the way. The others will go in the back. Ally, I need you to guard Theodore, okay?" I knew dodgeball was Theodore's weakness, and both nodded without any disagreement.

We spread out just like I mentioned in the plan, rewinding the instructions in my head. _Go for the head. They would protect their lower halves mostly. _My body positioned itself for the game. I looked around to memorize the places where the dodgeballs would be at, focused all my attention on my opponents, an waited for the whistle. Once I heard it, I swiftly grabbed a ball and threw it hard directly at someone's upper part. Boom, it hit their head, causing them to fall. One down. I sprinted to reach more ammo, dodging and dodging any fast balls that might hit me. I grabbed two more balls and blasted them in some random direction. It hit three people; hitting two at first, but one falling on top of the other.

I made my way to the back to check things, everything seemed alright. Theodore was perfectly fine under Ally's presence, and no one was out. But when I turned my head around, I saw a red ball coming straight towards me. With the adrenaline pumping all over my body, I managed to duck just in time for it to fall miserably to the ground. I dashed out of the area as soon as more balls flew my way. I immediately found myself right next to Brittany, two balls in my hand, ready to hit any victims. I took aim carefully and fired. Headshot again and this time four people. "Yes!" I said aloud, fist pumping.

"Having fun?" Brittany asked with her attention still in the game.

"Yeah, somehow this was as easy as I thought it would be.." I trailed off once I spotted a ball coming at my face. I caught it in no time. We continued doing this until only Chase remained, armed and fury written on his face. I looked at the standing people; me, Brittany, and somehow Theodore. I gave all my focus on Chase, the asshole named Chase. My grip on the ball was tight, my heart pounding a thousand times. Sweat rolled down my forehead and across my face. Chase seemed to stay calm when he looked over at us. A smirk spread on his mouth. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." His evil gaze landed on me, but I was ready for him.

The next thing that happened was all in slow motion. Chase's eyes darted from mine to Theodore's. Before  
I knew it, his ball was in the air, not at me but heading at Theodore's direction. He was so terrified he stood still, shaking. I yelled, "No!" and sprang into the air right in front of Theodore. I shut my eyes tight, feeling a sharp pain in my chest. The rubber ball hit it with so much power, it left me weak. My body fell to the ground, hard, making an impact that sent a rush of pain in my body. When I opened my eyes, everything was a fussy mess of colors. I could hear urgent voices muffling in the air.

_"Doctor!"_

_"Help!"_

_"Not making it!"_

It was starting to become hard to breathe. My chest was filled with so much pain I couldn't move. My breathing transformed into gasps of air. The world around me was spinning..spinning...spinning. My vision was blurry, and all I could make out was a pink blur. It looked familiar to me but I didn't have time to think. A small, angelic voice muffled in my ears, but I could only make out one thing: _"Alvin, don't go." _That was the last thing I heard before I felt myself slip away.

Then everything went black.

**Drama...! More of that in this chapter, for you guuyyys! Okay, so I don't know when I'm going to update cause of the limited internet I get. Thanks a lot by the way, mom and dad. Well until then, bye :3**

**Hint for next chapter: Brittany. Worry. Love.**


	7. Chapter 7: No One Loves Me

**Only a few more weeks until school's over! WOOOOOOOO!**

_Same day- Wednesday, February 18_

Brittany's POV:

There he was, lying on a soft hospital bed, eyes closed with no expression in his face at all. His breathing was either gasps of air or small wheezes. A small monitor sat beside him beeping, beeping, beeping. I was sitting in a chair to his right just watching him. He looked so...peaceful, yet so lonely. Even if I was here or not i could still notice that patch of dark and lonliness surrounding him. I watched as his chest slowly went up and down, looking painful to breathe each time. His face was easily shown from the light peeking out from the window. I glanced at the time, 2:45. School was almost over. But instead I was here, in the hospital, sitting besides my..._friend_. Now I just friendzoned him, great. Well, what else would I say?

Why would I care to be by his side for almost an hour? Why would I stay here for that long? He was my neighbor yes, but normally regular people would stay for ten minutes. My body felt like going, but it remained still in its place, sitting in the chair. Why did I do this? The question remained in my head. Why did I do this? To get the subject out of my head, I replayed what happened earlier:

_He was lying on the cold, hard ground, lifeless, weightless...dead-no. Not dead. I ran towards his side, watching as his eyes slowly shut. "Alvin?" No answer. "Alvin, Alvin? Alvin don't go, please. Just wake up...please. No use, his body was still motionless. Soon a doctor came and brought him outside the school and into the hospital car. We were in the hospital in a flash, paramedics already outside to bring Alvin in. I followed as they rolled him to the emergency room, feeling the tears come to my eyes. I chose to ignore it and rubbed my eyes. _

_They sent him inside the ER, stopping me from coming in. "Mam, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait here." I nodded and looked through the window for any sign of what was happening. But the curtains were in the way. I sighed, sat in the chair and waited. They finished an hour later, bringing me in. I saw him all bruised up and heavily breathing. So i sat there, on the chair to his right. His family visited and I explained to them what happened. They stayed for half an hour before leaving. That left me alone with him._

I sighed, finally standing up. Before I could leave the room, a nurse came in with a clipboard. "Are you a friend of Alvin's?" I nodded. "Well, you're welcome to visit here any time to see him, but we'll be doing some tests and giving medicine right now." She spoke in a soft voice, almost soothing to me. I nidded again and exited the room, taking one last look at him. His eyes were still closed.

I walked home, staring at the gray sidewalk the whole way. I climbed up to my room and fell on my bed, face down. My thoughts only stayed on one thing: _Alvin_. It stayed there, never going away. I sat up with my chin resting on my palm. I thought back to when I first came to his house; shy, awkward, somewhat comforting. His music cast a spell on me and I had let my ability to sing take over. His brown orbs sparkling, smooth hair clowing in the wind. I shake my head back and forth, trying to make me snap back to reality. I pulled open my dresser to my right, the first drawer out of three.

Inside was a photo that made me feel loved. It was me and my sisters, young, happy, with no care in life. Jeanette had a shy smile on her face with her glasses almost too big for her. Eleanor smiled to show her pearl white teeth with a cheerful expression on her face. I was grinning in the photo as well, except I was actually happy that time. All of us were practically two or three years old when this photo was taken. Two older chipmunks were standing behind us, smiling and hugging us. I nearly bust out into tears when I remembered them: my parents. I couldn't remember what they really looked like because the photo was old and black and white.

They were the ones who loved us the most, until they had to send us to an adoption. I still had no idea why it happened. All I remember was a small event that took place:

_Flashback:_

_"Mommy, mommy, do you want to play pincesses with me?" I asked my loving mother, who was sitting outside in a bench. She didn't answer, staring at the blue sky. Her face was filled with gloom, sadness, even a little bit of stress. I could tell something wasn't right. Sitting next to her, I asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?" She still didn't answer, just kept staring at the sky. I saw wet droplets forming in her sparkling eyes. "Brittany, go inside and get your sisters." _

_"But, mom-"_

_"NOW." She abruptly said in an angry tone, causing me to jump. I've never seen her like this. Running in the house, I searched for my sisters. Jeanette was busy reading a book about biology and science, and Eleanor was cooking up roasted acorns. "Hey, Brittany." She greeted me with a toothy smile. I waved, but suddenly remembered about Mom's orders. "Jeanette, Eleanor," Both of my sister's heads turned at my directions. "Um, Mom told me to get you." _

_"Why?" Asked Eleanor._

_"Children! Dress up, we're..uh-..going somewhere!" My dad's voice shouted from upstairs. My sisters and I dressed up in casual dressed, all in our signature colors: pink, violet, and green. Mom was already out in the front lawn waiting for us when we got out. She looked angry and depressed. I walked by her without a word and jumped in the car along with my sisters. Mom would never act like this even if she was really mad. The whole car ride to something mysterious was quiet, too quiet._

_Suddenly, the car stopped. I looked out the window, but there was nothing but a small store and a pack of roads. I've never been to this place before. There was a sign on the store but I couldn't read it. Both Mom and Dad got off the cars and picked us up. My dad got a big box filled with something I couldn't see. They took us behind the store, in a dark alley, and put us inside the box. "Mommy, what are you doing?" Jeanette questioned in a frightened voice. Mom ignored her and bundled us up in the green thick blanket in the box._

_I felt warm and a little cozy in there, but it was too tight. I tried to move but we were all cramped inside. When Mom started to walk away, I become alarmed. Why was she going? Was she getting Dad? Questions infiltrated my head, making my breathing indrease. With all my might I tried to squeeze out, and it worked. My head only poked on top of the tall box. I knew I shouldn't have looked out though, because I saw both my parents climb in the car without looking back._

_They sped away, fast, leaving me and my sisters alone in the alley. Tears filled my eyes, shouting, "Mommy, Daddy! Come back! Don't leave us here!" But it was too late, because they were already out of sight. I was feeling so much emotions I couldn't move. They didn't even say goodbye or I love you! They didn't care about us! I wanted to scream but it was held inside me. I hated them now. I HATED them. They don't care about me or my sisters so they just threw us in the middle of the street without food or water! _

_Both of my sisters asked me what happened when I moved my head back down, but I didn't want them to feel heartbroken. So I told them that Mom and Dad were just getting something and they would come back. __I looked up at the gray skies, gray puffy clouds surrounding it. The sun was long gone and the clouds merged together to form one gigantic loud. Suddenly, the sky yelled a furious BOOM making my sisters and I jump in terror. Droplets of water started falling down landing on our heads and soaking our hair. We tried hiding in the blanket as well as we could, but it wasn't big enough to cover us up._

_I heard more thunder, the rain pelting harder and faster. I saw a white flash, then it disappeared. Lightning. No, no, no! I prayed for it to not hit us, the tears falling like the rain. I knew my parents would never come back, that they never loved us. That we would all die in the severe weather. My parents never did come back. I had fallen asleep after a while. They never loved us. _

_(End of flashback)_

I hadn't noticed the drops of water falling from my cheeks and onto the bed. A small puddle of tears were stained on it. I wiped my eyes, which were now red and swollen. No one ever loved me, not even my parents. At least my new family does. More tears formed as I clutched a pillow in my chest. Why had they sell us? Why?! Lots more tears, falling..falling..falling. I sang a small song to calm me down. As I sang the tears grew stronger, though.

_Na Na...Na Na Na Na Na.._

_I miss you...miss you so bad. I won't forget you,_

_oh, it's so sad. Hope you can hear me, I remember_

_it clearly. The day...you...slipped away...Like the day..._

_I found it won't be the same. Ohhhhhhhhhh.._

_Na Na...Na Na Na Na Na Na..._

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on my hands._

_I wish that I could, see you again. I know that I can._

_Ohhhhhhhhhh..._

_I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly._

_The day...you..slipped away...Was the day, I found...it_

_won't be the same. Ohhhhhh..._

_I had my wake up, won't you wake up? I keep askin' _

_why? And I can't take it, it wasn't fakent, it hadn't _

_been that you past by..._

_Now you're gone, now you're gone, now you're gone,_

_now you're somewhere, I can't bring you back. Now you're_

_gone, now you're gone, now you went somewhere you're_

_not coming back. _

_The day...you...slipped away...Was the day, I found it_

_won't be the same. Ohhhhhhh...the day...you...slipped _

_away...Was the day, I found it won't be the same. _

_Ohhhhhhhhhh..._

_Na Na...Na Na Na Na Na..._

_I miss you..._

My voice trailed off, my face damp from the warm tears that trickled down my eyes. I had wiped them multiple times, but the red and swollen part didn't go away. I fell asleep with my clothes on, but I didn't care. No one really loved me, did they?

**So, the song is called: _Slipped Away _By: Avril Lavigne. Just to get that over with. This isn't exactly 2,000 words, but I tried my best. **

**Hint for next chapter: Alvin. Pain. _Her_.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Days

_Thursday, February 19_

Alvin's POV:

_Nothing, absolutely nothing. My vision was gone but I could hear perfectly. Muffled sounds were surrounding me...louder..louder. I tried moving but just nothing. Then, everything turned white. I was dressed in white drags of fabric with a silky ribbon tied in my neck. "Helllloooo...?" My voice was scratchy as it echoed the room. Where was I? I started walking forward but I still couldn't see anything but white. "Is anyone there?" No response. I began to worry where was I? Where was Dave? Theodore? Simon? Brittany? Where was everything?_

_Where's Brittany?_

_I dashed in every direction not even seeing any piece of earth anywhere. What happened? My head was spinning and spinning and spinning. I felt darkness around me coming closer and closer. My body fell, but I never felt the floor. I kept falling..falling..falling into darkness. Closing my eyes, I felt myself slip away. "Alvin?" A voice, a soft soothing voice. "Alvin?" I opened my eyes. Everything was a blur. "Wake up! Wake up!" I shook my head trying to see what was happening._

_"Alvin."_

_"Alvin._

_"ALVIN!"_

I squinted my eyes from the bright white light shining on my eyes. Everything slowly became clear. I was in a soft, comfy bed in a small room. My whole body ached in every place, but my chest hurt the most. I found it hard to breathe which were turning into wheezes. Where was I? I tried to moving but I couldn't. A woman was standing beside me with brunette hair tied in a high ponytail. That reminded me of Brittany. She had rectangular black glasses and wore a red nurse uniform. She held a clipboard and was scribbling something down.

"W-Where am I?" My voice was scratchy.

"You're in a hospital, Alvin." She said in a soft soothing voice. Hospital, what happened?

"Wh-What, why?" I tried sitting up but failed. The pain was back.

"Don't strain yourself, it'll make it worse. Just try to relax." I couldn't relax, why was I in pain, in the hospital? How could I stay calm?! My breathing and heart rate increased. The more I tried breathing the more my chest and ribs ached.

"Alvin, your ribs are misplaced. Take deep, slow breaths." I obeyed her, and started breathing faster. The pain was bigger.

"I-..It's not working!" Everything hurt so badly.

"Alvin, just keep breathing, it'll work!" She raised her voice. I kept breathing and breathing. There was a _POP _and my chest dissolved the pain. I breathed a gulp of air, my wheezes were now gone and I needed more oxygen. "It worked..." My voice trailed off. She gave a small grin and wrote something down on the clipboard. "Wait here," With that, she left the room. I collapsed into my big pillow and gave a sigh of relief. I waited for about ten minutes until the woman came back. She was pushing a gray roller with a tray on top filled with food; Chicken noodle soup, water, and bread.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was from eating everything at once. I practically looked like Theodore during breakfast. Speaking of which, where was everybody? I checked the time, 9:30 A.M. They were all in school, probably. Then something hit me, what would happen to Brittany in school? That hell of a guy Chase is in almost every class with her followed by those dumbass perverts. Without my protection ,what would happen to her? I could already imagine, all of them surrounding her, laughing, I could even hear her scream.

I didn't notice how hot I was, even a drop of sweat rolled down my face. I was breathing faster. Calm down, Alvin, Brittany still has her friends; Tiffany and Ally. I knew they could protect her and I knew they were nice. Well, mostly nice to me. The two were close friends with Jake, and we all were the best of friends since the 7th grade. We're such a noticeable group people called us _The Crew_. That was until Tiffany and Ally had separate classes in high school, then we slowly grew apart. We were still nice to each other, but there was so much homework and other work in their lives we couldn't really hang out anymore. I was happier back then. At least I knew they liked Brittany.

Right as the woman was about to leave, I asked, "Hey, um, how long do I have to be here?"

"Well, your ribs are back in place where there should be, and there really isn't any minor issues, so maybe about a day or two." I nodded as she exited the room. Two days, just two days. That seems fine. I was thinking about what to do over the past 48 hours or so. I was too weak to sit up and the TV in the room wasn't working from a broken circuit. I sighed in boredom. Minutes past, and the sighs turned into groans. I was extremely bored by now it felt like it was killing me. Just as I thought things were going to get worse, the door opened. I was expecting the nurse to be there but it was someone I didn't recognize.

It was a man in a white doctor's suit, with a tie and everything. He wore glasses like the nurse, and he seemed..old. He was the doctor, my doctor obviously. He walked over to me and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Tray, but feel free to call me Richard." He greeted as we shook hands. He seemed nice. "So, everything okay with you? No body aches anymore, no nausia or any kind of pain?" My body seemed well, there wasn't anything wrong but my chest still felt sore.

"Um, my chest is a bit sore, but overall I'm fine." I answered.

"Okay, good good. Now, for some tests." He checked my blood pressure, my heart rate, my ears and stomach, everything mostly. But when he checked my eyes, he had a small frown. "Is anything wrong?" I asked from his look.

"No, no, everything's.._.fine_. I jut thought I saw something." Saw something? In my eyes? "Okay," He said quickly to change the subject. "You're fine, just need to drink some medicine and tomorrow You're free to go. Now, is there anything you need; water, food, some more pillows?"

"Something fun," I said abruptly. "Uh, I mean I'm bored. The TV is broken and I couldn't really do anything else." Richard thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "I've got it," He left the room and came right back with something in his arm. It was black and shiny. Grinning, he set it on my lap. I almost wanted to hug the man when I saw it; a brand new black laptop! I didn't even think the hospital could afford this much fun for the patients! I smiled back at him as he left the room. Almost immediately I turned on the laptop and went on twitter. I had many many messages, mostly from Jake, in my inbox. Wow, when you miss one day. I payed attention to the newest one:

_To: AlvinSeville213_

_Fr: Itsjakebetch_

_Are u okay in the hospital, dude?_

I replied with:

_Yeah, I'm fine. Coming back tomorrow._

I got a message back:

_To: AlvinSeville213_

_Fr: Itsjakebetch_

_K, I'll keep an eye on her for ya.. :P_

I chuckled to myself, Jake knew about Brittany and I. I actually never told him, maybe he overheard someone.

* * *

_Next Day..._

My eyes fluttered open, my vision blurry at first. I blinked and everything cleared up. Still in the hospital, ugh. I yawned and stretched, rubbing my eyes from the dryness. My stomach growled in a deep tone and i noticed my throat was dry. I licked my lips, why was everything so dry? Then, I noticed a small vent right on top of me blowing wind on my face. This is stupid, why would they put a vent under the patient's bed? Well, no time to find the answer now. I pulled out the black laptop from inside a desk beside me, and opened up twitter. I had one new message:

_To: AlvinSeville213_

_Fr: Itsjakebetch_

_You still commin' 2 school? By the way, I'm picking u up from the hospital._

I typed:

_Probably going 2 school...-_-_

_Why u picking me up?_

I waited befre another message popped up:

_To: AlvinSeville213_

_Fr: Itsjakebetch_

_Ur dad told meh to. He says hes busy, I get to cut school! :D_

I laughed, replying an okay. The nurse came in suddenly, telling me to turn off my laptop and eat. I obeyed of course, and gaped the delicous meal in front of me; golden brown toast with melted butter, white cold milk, and fluffy pancakes with maple syrup and butter. My mouth wasering already watering already, and I gobbled up the whole thing. The nurse took out a small bottle filled with red liquid, which looked like blood. No, it's not blood, it clearly said Penvilin on the title. "You'll have to drink this medicine once a day for a week, alright?" She said, pouring a tablespoon of liquid into a cup. I nodded.

"Um, mind me asking, but what's your name?" I asked, drinking water. I was just curious that's all.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Nurse Nancy, but feel free to call me Kate." She replied as I drank the red liquid in the cup. I gave a weird face expression, the medicine tasted sour and bitter, with a patch of sweetness inside. Overall, it tasted _nasty_. I struggled to swallow it but it managed to slip down my throat. I drank plenty of water after that, wanting to get rid of the yucky aftertaste. I glanced the wallclock ticking in a low tone. _Tick..Tick..Tick.._

9:45, then 9:46. I went back to twiiter, scrolling down through the pictures and whatnot. Some made me laugh, some disgusted me, and some you don't even want to know about. I halted to a stop one one picture. That picture caught my attention. It had four small images: A white circle, a black one, and the two halves of a yin yang sign. On the white circle, it said good. On the black circle, it sais bad. One half of the yin yang sign (All white with a circle of black) it said: _This is the bad in the good_. On the other half, it said: _This is the good in the bad. _I had no idea why I was still staring at it. Why? I replayed the words in my head: _Good. Bad. This is the bad in the good. This is the good in the bad. _

_What could it mean?_

Suddenly, the door flew open, causing me to jump. It was Richard. "Sorry to scare you Alvin, but your friend is here to pick you up." With that, Jake came in, wearing his casual outfit; jeans and a jacket, also wearing a snapback. He casually walked to my bed sticking his hands in the pockets of hi denim pants. I smiled back at him and sat up. The pain was now gone and I could move my body. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded trying to stand up from the bed. I nearly fell from the numbness of my legs. Wow, when you sit in bed that long your feet might as well be useless. I began stretching them and soon they were back to normal.

We left the hospital and started walking back to my house. I still had to get my backpack and school supplies before returning to the horrid mania they call a "school". I checked my pockets for the key, but I realized I didn't have it. Where was it? I checked all four pockets of my jeans again, but still nothing. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. I had left the keys inside the house this morning. Maybe Dave didn't lock it for us to come in. No use, the doorknob wouldn't budge. I knew Dave kept an emergency key somewhere out here, but where?

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jake said as I searched for the extra key.

"I forgot my key," I answered. He helped me look for it. It took almost five mintues until I spotted the metal thing. It was, as a classic, under the rug with the word _Welcome _written in. Of course he put it there, how could I have been so stupid? We stepped in the house and I immediately fled to my room. My clothes were tossed in the laundry and replaced with new, clean ones. I grabbed my backpack and shoved every school supply in then sprinted back down. I was such in a rush when I remembered Brittany being stuck in school with Chase.

Once I explained everything to Jake, I dashed to the school leaving him behind. I made sure to quietly eneter the school because I didnt want any husstle or anything. People woould start craming my head with questions. I quickly glanced at the wall clock in the hallway. 12:10. Everyone was at Lunch already, which gives me time to give my homework in for class without an awkward situation. I knocked on the door of History class, and the teacher greeted me and took my papers.

Then, I headed to the lunchroom. No one barely noticed me when I came in, bought my lunch, all that. I sat at an empty bench outside, minding my own business. I wanted a peaceful place to eat, but don't get me wrong I love to sit in the lunchroom. It's just that I don't want everyone busiling around me spiting questions in my face. It always gets so irritating. I started chewing on my sandwich when I noticed something; Brittany and her friends were sitting in a bench, outside, right across my bench.

I couldn't believe this they never sit outside! The last time I remembered Tiffany and Ally sitting out was when we were still _The Crew_. They were all talking and eating, aughing too. Tiffany was talking the most, not a surprise by me. She was always talking about the latest gossip in school. Sometimes I wonder how she gets this information. I continued to eat my lunch and tried not to notice them, but I had the urge to just _look_. And when I took quick peek, Brittany was looking at me. I mean right at _me_. Not past me, not on top of me, but directly at me face. I even spotted a small grin behind her mouth. I beamed at her, the way she looks at me just gave me comfort. Her warm smile was the only comfort I had to my shattered heart.

Lunch soon ended, and I made my way back to class. Brittany and her friends disapeared from my view. But just as I was about to open the back doors to the school, my eyes perked up to a sound. A loud, almost high-pitched sound. A scream. And I recognized that voice, it was Brittany's. I racedd away from the doors and towards the sound. My heart was pounding in my ears and I began sweating. My pace accelaretaed by each step. I was worrying so much, where wa she? Was she in trouble? Well, no shit Sherlock she didn't scream to play princesess! I ran and ran in every direction possible, adrenaline rushing through my body like a virus.

_Where was she?_

Then I knew, the scream came again. "Brittany!" I yelled running to the direction. I halted, there she was, with Ally and Tiffany. Brittany's eyes were filled with fear, pain, anger, tears forming. Tiffany and Ally were by her side, screaming, "Get the hell away from her!" "FUCK OFF DOUCHES!" Then I saw who it was. The only douchebag I knew.

_Chase._

***eats cheetos in anticipation* Well, *chews* I need to come up with the details of the story plot, *chews* So, yeh. *chews* ONE AND A HALF MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL! WOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Fault

_Thursday, February 20_

Third Person's View:

There Alvin stood, watching Brittany and her friends standing against the hard, concrete wall. Their facial expressions were all different, but they had one in common; anger. Brittany had tears falling from her eyes like a leaking sink. They fell off her face and stained the ground. Alvin couldn't bare this, his mind was racing with so many unanswered questions he felt like exploding. But one thing's for sure: he was furious. Earlier the red clad had heard a high-pitched scream which no doubt belonged to Brittany, and he raced here as fast as he could. That's when he saw the three girls staring at a group of figures Alvin couldn't make out. But one. _Chase._

With clenched fists and a tight jaw, the seething chipmunk made his way in front of the girls. "What. The. Fucking. Hell?!" He screamed at the group of teenage boys who were bigger and taller looking. Chase gave a big smirk as he folded his arms. "Ah," He said. "You're finally out of the hospital. Looks like I didn't hit you hard enough to get you in a coma..." His friends laughed behind his back. Alvin tried his best not to kill the guy's guts out, but his anger was rising and rising each second. "Get. Away." His voice nearly cracked from the madness.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" One of Chase's friends laughed sarcatically.

"What are _you_ going to do about it? You're weak, Alvin, weak I tell you." Chase spat.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT." Alvin raised his now deep voice, ready to hit Chase in the face. But the guy still wouldn't leave. Instead, he gave a small chuckle. "Don't be rude Alvin," He didn't bother to look him in the eye. "You and I both know you wouldn't dare to hit me. I'll tell the principal, you'll be suspended. So beat it, fag." That was it. That broke Alvin up, he couldn't take it anymore. He doesn't care if he gets suspended. He doesn't care if he gets hurt in the proccess. The only thing that mattered now was to beat the shit out of Chase.

"Pssh, you're as stupid as I thought you were, Alvin. You seriously think you could beat me?" Chase laughed with his group of friends. _I can't take this anymore, _Alvin thought. _This means WAR. _That was it, that was all the chipmunk could take. He shut his eyes tight, seeing a dark, floating image in his mind. _That's right, Alvin. Come closer.._The voice that came out of it was persuading, and Alvin had nothing to do but obey. The figure seemed to have licked his lips. It was slightly growing bigger and bigger. Its laugh echoed throught Alvin's head.

_Come to me...closer...closer..._

Alvin was now drawn to the mysterious image in front of him. He looked different, almost hypnotized by the persuation the image had said. Closer and closer he was walking to it. Just inches away. Inches. The image gave a grin, a devious little grin behind his face. This is what it planned, and it was working perfectly. This is only the beginning of the plan. Once Alvin was close to it, the figure whispered in his ear, _Do you know who I am? _Alvin shook his head. _Good, good..._Alvin stared at the figure in front of him. A pure black color, shaped into a person almost, a wave of confusion hit him. What exactly was happening?

Just then, the dark image took Alvin by the waist, and with a tight grip, squeezed him. It looked directly at the center of Alvin's eyes and sent a dark red beam into it. Alvin opened his eyes, but he wasn't the same. He looked darker, more evil, more intiminating. The color of his eyes were now gone and replaced with a grayish-black color, almost like a midst. Everything about him was terrifying; dark fierce eyes, arched eyebrows, tight balled fists, an evil frown in his mouth. Darker hair and darker skin. "Go," A raspy, deep voice escaped his lips, frightening the girls and mostly Brittany.

"A-..Alvin?" Her voice was higher than her regular tone. Alvin gave no reply, ignoring her. Chase's only reaction was a simple shake of the head and crossed arms. But he was sorry after that. Without any warning, Alvin lunged himself at his enemy collapsing to the ground. He was punching him multiple times in the face with blood leaking and covering hi fist. "I warned you! Nobody, but _nobody _touches her!" The red clad hollered at the now bruised Chase. This set him off. With great power Chase kicked Alvin in the stomach with his knees. The faint sound of girls screaming was mute to Alvin. He was too focused on the fight. Sharp pain spread through his middle section as he clutched his stomach.

This gave Chase enough time to punch Alvin back. He gave him a good kick in the nose, which bled almost instantly. Alvin immediately kicked Chase back in the shins as he covered his nose with his hand. Chase fell on his back, Alvin pinning him to the ground. The darkness in Alvin's eyes spread as his knuckles met Chase's face. Brittany was horrified by the scene in front of her and before her friends could stop her, she grabbed Alvin by the arms. This caught his attention and he spun around. "Alvin, stop!" She yelled, struggling to keep him steady as he tried forcing him out. "Alvin! STOP!" She screamed in his face, grabbing him by the neck and staring at his eyes.

Brittany looked at the darkness in his eyes. This wasn't the Alvin she knew, it was something different. It couldn't be him...it just couldn't. He would never act this way and Brittany knew it. Alvin wouldn't fight chase...would he? Ally's words replayed in her mind: _"That is so NOT like Alvin." _Not like Alvin. Not like Alvin. She gazed into those trapped eyes, seeing the prisoner inside. "Alvin?" Her voice came out in a whisper. The person in Alvin's body growled. "Let me go!" Before Brittany knew it, she was thrown to the Earth's surface. Pain spread through her back. She winced.

Alvin gasped, shaking his head and snapping back to reality. What had he done? He just stared at the chipette being helped up from the ground. The horror in her eye made Alvin guilty. What happened? He took one look at his hands; bruised, dried blood covering it. He glanced at Chase, who was walking away with his group of friends with a bruised up, bloody face. His head turned to Brittany who had now gone inside the school. Tears were forming in Alvin's eyes. Instead of returning to the school, he walked across the path to his house, hands in his pockets.

As he crawled his way to his neighborhood, a deep, scratchy voice appeared in his head. _Wonderful, Alvin, absolutely magnificent. _He heard it lick its lips. Who are you? What happened. _Who am I? Who am **I**? Why I'm your conscious Alvin. And what you did back there was amazing. _An evil tone in his voice didn't convince Alvin it was his conscious speaking. This wasn't it. What happened?! _Don't yell, Alvin. You simply beat up that douche-of-a-guy Chase, remember? _What?! Memories rewinded in the chipmunk's head; Punching Chase's face, Chase making his nose bleed...Brittany trying to stop him from fighting. Images of her being thrown to the ground made Alvin want to kill himself. _Hitting Brittany was the best part. Oh, I wish I could have savored the moment. But alas, **you **had to come back. _

"No!" Alvin said accidentally aloud. He was sick of his 'conscious' doing this. Sick and tired.

* * *

"What happened to you?!" Dave questioned his son right when he returned home. Alvin didn't answer, making his way to his bedroom. "Alvin come back! Why are you home from school, it's only 1:30!" But Alvin was already inside his bedroom, lying down on his bed, a red pillow clutched to his face. He was disgusted with himself. He hit Brittany. _Him_. Not anyone else but _him. _He didn't care if he got in a fight with Chase. He only cared about Brittany. _How could I have been so stupid? _His mind was so full of questions Alvin didn't notice the pounding knuckles against his door. "ALVIN SEVILLE OPEN UP!" Dave roared through the door. Alvin, who didn't have time for this, groaned as he opened the door.

Dave's face was redder than Alvin's shirt. He was furious at him. "What. Happened?!" Alvin still ignored the question. "Alvin James Seville. What the hell happened?!" This caught his attention. Dave would never curse at him- or anyone - ever. Even when he would scream his head off with his name, he would never curse. Alvin never saw Dave like this. But with the problems in his life, he stayed cool. "I got sent home..." He lied.

"Why?!"

"Because...I-I wasn't feeling well." Alvin mumbled. Dave's wasn't convinced. But before he could respond the phone rang downstairs. He motioned Alvin to follow him as they headed downstairs. Dave picked up the house phone, saying, "Hello?" Alvin couldn't make out who was at the other line, only a muffled voice. It sounded familiar to him though. As Dave and the person kept talking his facial expression turned into an angry look. Eyebrows arched, a frown formed on his mouth, his face red. "What? No, no, Alvin would never do that. Yes, yes, Brittany will be fine. Okay...bye." Dave hung up and turned to face Alvin.

"Alvin, that was Miss Miller on the phone. she said there was a-...an "incident" that occurred during lunch. And it hurt Brittany. Did you know about this?" Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Dave didn't ask what he did. He didn't ask what happened. He asked if he _knew _about it. If Alvin said he didn't do anything, that meant he knew about it. No answer came from the red clad. He just stood there trying to avoid eye contact with his adoptive father. "Alvin, what _really _happened?"Dave's serious tone couldn't make Alvin lie. So, he told him the whole story, no lies.

The only thing he didn't include was the part about his 'conscious'. Dave was surprised at the story, he barely spoke when he finished. He was really angry after that. His own son was in a fight. In. A. Fight. Sure Alvin was in detention for doing horrible things, but nothing this bad. Dave was seething now. "Alvin Seville. Why did you do that?!" Dave barked. Alvin had his head down as if the floor suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world. He knew it was all his fault. Wait, no it wasn't. he was just trying to protect Brittany from chase. "Alvin?!" Dave said again.

This time, Alvin looked up. "Dave," He said solemnly. "It wasn't at all my fault. I was just-" He stopped for a moment. Alvin didn't want to admit his feelings in front of Dave. "...just trying to-..to get back at Chase."

"That doesn't mean you have to punch him!"

"Chase was the one who started it, he hit Brittany first!" Alvin raised his voice, sounding like a stubborn child. Dave scowled at him.

"I don't care who started it. No matter what, you don't hit people! Alvin, I'm sick and tired of doing this. Go upstairs and hand me your guitar. I'm going to keep it for a while, but I haven't decided when. But your grounded for a week." Alvin was shocked. Even if he wasn't in a fight but he knew about it, that doesn't mean Dave could take away his guitar! That was taking it too far. "Dave! This isn't fair, I was just trying to do the right thing! Why do you always have to blame me?!" Dave ignored his son's reply and said, "Guitar. NOW."

"Oh. My. _God_. This is so stupid!" Alvin screamed as he stomped up the stairs. He nearly kicked his bedroom door open when he reached for his guitar. Marching back down, he cursed under his breath before handing the guitar to Dave. He ran back to his room without looking back, slamming the door hard. He jumped on his bed and buried his face into his pillows. _It just isn't fair. _Alvin thought._ It always has to be my fault. Always. _Alvin wanted to scream his lungs off but he was too tired to do anything. He soon drifted off to sleep with his clothes on.

_Excellent. _The dark voice in Alvin's head chuckled. _My plan is working perfectly. Soon, oh very soon Alvin, you will be mine. _

**Ugh, limited internet sucks! And I have school tomorrow too, yippy. I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, or if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm really tired right now. So, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: You're Invited

_**Guest: The dark voice belongs to the dark figure who took over Alvin's body. **_

Friday,_ February 21_

Alvin's POV:

"Wake up, Alvin. Alvin." I heard a faint but loud whisper go through my ears. I couldn't make out who it was, but it sounded very familiar. I chose to ignore it, I was having a good dream. "Alvin! Wake up!" There it was again, so annoying. I didn't want to wake up today. My eyes scarcely opened. It only made me turn my body to the opposite direction which was to my right. "Wake up. Time. For. School." Of course, it was Simon's voice, although he never wakes me up as usual as before. But this only made me sink into my sheets and curl up in a ball. The warmth of the thick blanket made me fall asleep faster. "J-Just five m-..more minutes.." I grumbled before sleeping again. The five minutes, though worth it, made Simon angrier.

I was awoken in what seemed like one second by a loud noise. My body jolted up from my bed, landing back down head first and sinking into the soft mattress. The thick sheet of blanket floated carelessly in the air until it landed on top of my body. Simon had pulled a trick on me. I angrily threw the blanket off the bed and scowled at my brother. A big smirk grew on his face. I spotted my alarm clock clutched in his arm. The little devil probably set it to full volume next to my ear. it was still ringing from the sound. I shook my head, cursing him under my breath as I made my way to the bathroom.

I had grabbed my phone before entering the bathroom to check the weather forecast. It read the highest would be 70 degrees, the lowest 40. Right now it was in the mid 60s so I selected carefully from my closet. I was running out of clothes for the winter so I chose the best one and put it on. I looked at it in the mirror, it was new and clean. It was a plaid red shirt with a black jacket over it, and as usual I wore jeans. Once I finished combing my hair and brushing my teeth, I headed for the kitchen. Theodore just finished cooking eggs and bacon. I grabbed a plate full and started eating. Delicious, the bacon was crisped perfectly.

My mind wandered off to something else as I was digging through my backpack. I checked if my math homework was in, and it was, but I noticed a small crumpled up paper hidden inside the pocket of my backpack. I unfolded it and read the pen splattered paragraph:

_To: Alvin S._

_Fr: Chase T._

_Guess what? You're invited to **Chase's **weekend party tomorrow on February 22! Drinks and food will be served. Party starts at 8:00 sharp and ends whenever the guests want it to! Everyone is invited, bring your friends too! _

What the hell was this? Chase invited me to his party. I mean, _me? _The guy who gave him a bruised face? Something wasn't right, Chase wouldn't have forgiven me this fast, I know him. He has a plan and I know it. I ripped up the paper into pieces and threw it into a trash bin. As I slipped on my red converse, and headed for school, I took one quick glance at the Millers' house. I focused more on the top window to the left which was Brittany's room. There wasn't anything visible from the closed curtains; no shadows, no signs of anyone or anything. But I just couldn't keep my eyes off it.

_Forget it, Alvin. _A voice said in my head. I shook my head and tried to ignore the fact that I had to see her in my classes. Why, out of all the girls, why had it have to be her? Was it really my fault? I didn't even know I hit her until I saw her lying on the ground. Was it.._me?_ More questions filled my head. School was just a few blocks away but something stopped me from walking. Right across the street, holding a book in one arm, was Brittany. She wasn't paying attention to me, just walking. She opened up the book and began reading afterwards. I squinted to see what the book was, but I couldn't make it out.

_Ignore her, _The voice started again. _No good comes from her. _

Yeah, it was right. I remember Dave taking away my guitar yesterday. I have to stay away from her now. No good could come from her. I restarted walking towards the school but faster this time. Maybe she wouldn't notice me if I go quickly. Soon, I made it to the front of the school and entered the double doors without looking back. I quickened my pace while running past the long hallway stretched before me. Door number 23, that's History class. Okay, 19, 20, 21, 22...23! I nearly barged into the classroom after reaching the door. No one seemed to notice me as I sat at the farthest seat from the front.

Then, I noticed everyone was holding a piece of paper. It looked exactly the same as the invitation for Chase's party. Wait, how did it even get in there? Okay, no time to answer that. In the middle of the classroom everyone was crowded around something, or someone. My curiosity took place and I headed towards a guy closest to me. "Hey, uh, what's everyone crowding around for?" I asked him. "Didn't you know," He answered in a fast voice. "Chase is throwing one of his once-a-year ultimate weekend parties! Everyone got invited from the school; jocks, nerds, popular girls, even teachers! It's going to be awesome!" He was talking so fast I barely understood what he said.

Wait. Chase, throwing a weekend party, this Saturday? As in...tomorrow? I was growing more suspicious at this. Chase has never thrown his so-called "once-a-year ultimate party" since, since forever! I even thought I heard him say he would never do it again. If he invited the whole school, that means he wants everyone to hear or see something...but what? I made my way through the crowd of people and into the center to find Chase. When I was close to him, I immediately questioned him, "Why did you invite me?" Chase raised an eyebrow, almost as if I looked crazy.

"What are you talking about? Everyone is going. I know you're going."

"What? Why would you invite me after-" I didn't want the whole class knowing what happened yesterday. "...after, you know, yesterday?" Chase gave me a genuine smile. I didn't trust this.

"Water under the bridge, Alvin. Let's just forget about the past and be friends," He held out a hand looking at me, waiting for me to shake it. "C'mon, friends?" This was a difficult decision. This couldn't be the Chase I knew, he was being nice. To me! Should I shake hands and be friends? Or deny his offer and still be enemies? I know I should pick option number one, but Chase was up to something. I shook my head, and slowly stretched out my hand. I think I should just do it. "Friends," I mumbled as we shook hands. He smiled.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Um, nothing I could remember...?" He laughed at my response.

"Still has that same sense of humor, I see."

The word 'friends' rang in my head like a bell. _Friends, normal friends. _Chase and I were friends, or were we? We just shook on it during History, but does that mean we were really companions or something? I thought about through the end of History and the middle of lunch. I was sitting in a table outside with Jake, who was busy eating his lunch. In the corner of my eye, I saw him look up. "Hey, dude," He started. "What's up? You're so...quiet." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was chewing on a sandwich. I looked down at my food which was barely even touched.

"Nothing, nothing..." I muttered.

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me. Are you sure you're okay?" He stared at me.

"I'm..fine. Just, fine."

"That doesn't sound 'fine' to me, either. Come on, tell me what's wrong." I sighed, he was my best friend, and I guess I should tell him. Right? "Well," I began. "You know what happened yesterday right?" He nodded. "I-I..well, after I hit Chase...I-..sort of..uh..." I stammered. Why was I so nervous? "I-...I hit Brittany." Jake dropped the sandwich he was eating and it fell to the ground. He was wide eyed and shocked, staring at me with his jaw open. He said, "Y-You what? You hit a girl?!" He almost yelled so I quieted him down.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"Sure it was. No, I'm kidding, I know you didn't mean to hit her. You like her too much." Jake replied.

"I just don't know why I did it..." My voice trailed off as I took a quick glance at Brittany's table. She looked down, barely even eating. I spun my head away when I thought she looked at me. "Hey!" Jake's voice infiltrated my thoughts. "What, huh?" I watched as he dug inside his lunch box and pulled out a container of something. He tossed it to me and I opened it. The container was filled with some small hotdogs and bacon. He grinned at me and said, "Eat up."

_RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

The bell rung just as I finished the bacon and hot dogs. I handed back the container to Jake as we headed back to class. I didn't bother to hurry to Science class, though, I just couldn't stop looking at Brittany. She and her friends walked across the hallway and separated when Brittany made it to Science. I went in after she did, taking my seat right next to her. I tried my best not to notice her, but I struggled. My chair was right next to hers and I couldn't move it any further away. She seemed to pay no attention to me, though. I let out a small sigh as I took out my Science textbooks.

"Class," A voice spoke, unmistakably belonging to our teacher. I looked at him. "Please take out your science projects and set them on the table. Oh shit, I completely forgot about our project! I started to panic, if I get another F Dave would ground me for forever! I wouldn't be able to get my guitar back and who knows what will happen to Brittany when she gets one too. I was surprised at how calm she took the event, though. She took something out of her backpack and set it on the table. Our science project.

Great, just great. First you hit her, now you make her do all the work for you! I was extremely guilty at this. She probably hates me more than ever. I chose to say nothing when the teacher picked up our project. "You're welcome," I hear her mumble after he went away. I stared at the table with my head down. How could I have been to idiotic? Brittany hates me now and I know it. What good could come from that?

* * *

The rain pelted the ground as I ran back to my house. My feet splashed puddles as I spotted my house. I could hear thunder rumbling near me as I panted. I halted when I reached the front door and banged my fists on it. It was quickly opened by Dave, who looked tired. I entered the house and took off my dripping shoes. I noticed Dave's hair was a mess, dirty and tangled like seaweed. Bags were under his eyes and he spoke in a rough voice. "Alvin, dinner is almost ready." He coughed. I think he was sick. I nodded and helped him upstairs and into his room. He fell asleep almost immediately.

I closed the door softly so I wouldn't wake him. Man, what was wrong with him? Then, I found out. Just last week I remembered him saying he was working at a new place. I couldn't recall which place, but he said there were a ton of work to do. I remember seeing him coming home from work, tired and stressed. He'd collapse on the couch almost everyday. My brothers and I were worried about him, the taxes were growing and we were running low on money. I wish there was some way to gain more money. Wait, there is. Even if my brothers and I hadn't performed in over 2 years, I think we can still sing. "Guys!" I exclaimed, barging into our bedroom.

Simon and Theodore looked up at me. "What?" They both said.

"I know how to raise our money, we're going back to singing!" I sounded so excited, but I didn't know why. I think I just missed singing. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: we need to raise money for our taxes so we're going back to singing!" I said.

"Well, Dave and I were planning on going back on tour next week...okay, we're in!" Theodore said.

**I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, I didn't know what else to put. And I have only 3 more days of school left!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Party

_**Guest: I would love to tell you who the 'dark figure' is, but that will be saved for later. Don't' want to spoil the story.**_

_Saturday, February 22_

Alvin's POV:

I watched as the sun rose up from the eastern part of the earth, illuminating everything in its path. The sky was a pale, light blue with a few faded clouds hanging onto it. I gave a small sigh, resting my chin on top of my arms, with my head tilted to the side. I hadn't had any sleep last night at all. My mind just wouldn't let me sleep. I was so tired I crawled back to bed and pulled the covers over my head. I had a strange feeling i was forgetting something, though. My phone suddenly rang, startling me, so I retrieved it from my dresser and answered it. "H-Helllooo..?" I hadn't realized how rough my voice was. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Um, hello?"

"Dude!" A voice shouted so loud I had to pull my phone away. I checked the caller I.D. and it was Jake.

"What?"

"Wait, you're still going to the party right?" Chase's party. Today. At 8:00. That's what I was forgetting.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Good," He said. "'Cause I think I overheard that Brittany was going."

"What?!" I yelled. Brittany was going to his party?! After what he did two days ago? Something was really suspicious, Chase was trying to do something to Brittany..but what?

"Hey man, I said I _think _I overheard them say that. I know I'm going."

"You too? Well I'm going, someone has to watch over Britt.." I replied. He laughed.

"What, now you're calling her 'Britt'? You barely even know the girl and now you're giving her nicknames?" I knew he couldn't hold in the laughter, not like he was trying to laugh. I frowned at no one in particular. Was he trying to insult me? _You barely even know the girl._

"Okay, I have to go. I'll text you later.." I said and hung up, giving a sigh. _You barely even know the girl. The girl. _His voice buzzed in my head. Was he right? I thought back to every moment I spent with her; the day I met her, she came to my house, us in the backyard, everything. I didn't receive any real information on her, just that she has two sisters and she just moved in. Then, another question stuck in my head. Why was Jake coming to the party? I know he might look like a chump for not going, but he usually ignores any hate. There must be some other reason...

My stomach growled. I lazily hopped out of bed and made my way down the stairs. I didn't even bother closing my bedroom door as my feet were dragged to the kitchen. A plate was set on the dining table with breakfast on it, the others probably left it for me. A note was sitting beside it. _Went to the grocery. _it said. I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. As I ate my scrambled eggs, I was thinking of the party. Of Chase's plan. What was he up to? I hadn't received much evidence on what he was planning. Maybe he was trying to get me back from the fight? Possibly getting me into another? No, I knew he was smarter than that.

Then again, I met a hobo smarter than him, literally. But he was really clever at schemes and whatnot. Perhaps he plans on humiliating me? Well, that won't work, I already tune out everyone in my life. _Friends? _There was the word again. He tried to be friends with me. Maybe he was trying to get on my good side before the party. Maybe he was trying to make me vulnerable enough for his plan to work. _Maybe_-

_DING DONG! _

I snapped out of my thoughts from the doorbell. I walked over to the door and opened it, but there was no one there. I looked to the left, and to the right, still seeing nothing. But when I looked down, there was a big cardboard box on the ground. I picked it up, closed the door, and sat on the couch. The box looked old and messed up, with some rips in it, but I could make out something shining inside. The tape was old enough for me to tear it open with my hands and the box was opened in no time. Inside, there was a red envelope decorated with spirals and other fancy-like things. I unfolded it and read:

_To: The Seville Residence_

_Fr: The Forest_

_Happy Birthday, boys. Hope you have a good one and stay safe. Love you always, Vinny._

The piece of paper fell out of my hands, dropping carelessly on the floor. My birthday. My brother's birthday. How could I have forgotten? Our birthday was on the 14th, and I did nothing to celebrate. I felt like hitting myself over and over again. Why? I missed my birthday, I was turning 16 years old. I didn't even get any presents, or blow out any candles, or anything! I just treat it like a normal day. I looked inside the box to see if there was anything left, and I found three things. They each had different colored tags in them; red, blue, and green. The green one had Theodore's name written in neat cursive, and it was a big book with the words _Family _in the cover.

I didn't bother to open it and see what was inside, it was Theodore's gift after all. I looked at the blue one, which had Simon's name on it. It was a piece of cloth wrapped around something in a weird shape. I carefully set that one next to Theodore's present. The last one, which was mine, was the smallest. I couldn't stop looking at it. It was a brown wooden box, with a key hole, all shiny and new looking. A note was attached to the bottom of it and I read it. _This box contains the answer to all your problems. _All my problems? I searched the cardboard box to fins the key, b8t I couldn't find it. There was nothing left inside.

Where was the key?

Maybe Vinny still had it with her. But it does raise the question: Why would she keep the key and give me the box? I shook it off my head, there was no time to think about that. So, I took all of the gifts and placed it back in the box, which I put into the closet of my bedroom. I checked the time; 10:00 A.M. It's still pretty early, I should be getting some rest. I was pretty full from the breakfast Theodore left me, and soon I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"You know, Alvin, I'm staying at the party for a long time." Jake said through my phone. He was on speaker as I was getting ready for the party. I was still picking out my clothes to wear as he went on speaking. "Jake," I said. "I still don't know what to wear." I hear him scoff. "Alvin, you're not a girl." He laughed. "Well, what do you expect? I want to make a good expression on Britt." He laughed again. "Alvin," He replied. "First off, it's _impression _not expression. Second, stop calling her Britt." I frowned, choosing a black shirt under a red plaid long sleeve. As I entered the bathroom with my phone in one hand and the clothes on the other, I started getting dressed.

"Jake, I think you're exaggerating about me calling her 'Britt'." I slipped on my pants and dusted my shirt.

"I'm just saying," He said. "Okay, well. I gotta go, meet you in your house in fifteen minutes." With that, he hung up. I sighed deeply as I brushed my hair, combing through any tangles. I put on a few sprays of Dave's cologne, he wouldn't mind. I examined myself in the mirror, good enough. I wonder what would happen in the party. The invitation said it ends whenever the guests want it to. Everyone is probably going to stay up until like three in the morning. That's what usually happens in Chase's 'once-a-year ultimate parties'. Then, I remembered something. I took out the box of gifts from Vinny and headed downstairs.

When I reached the living room, Simon and Theodore were sitting on the couch. Simon was playing his bass guitar, strumming a few notes as Theodore wrote something on a notepad. With my curiosity, I asked, "Hey, what's going on?" They were startled by my voice and quickly put away the guitar and notepad. I walked over to them. "Theodore?" His eyes locked on Simon, worry written on his face. I looked at my other brother, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"We, uh, were practicing..playing for our..next concert..?" He stammered. Something was up.

"Come on guys, what's going on?" Then, I realized Simon wasn't playing any old bass guitar. I picked it up, examined it, and gasped. They were playing _my _guitar. As in the guitar Dave took away from me. I was mad, I told them never to play this guitar ever. Ever. And they disobeyed me. Why would you think I was mad? Well, this guitar happens to be my very first guitar ever. It was handed down as a gift for me from my grandfather when I was turning two years old. It was my guitar ever since, and I kept it no matter what. I was so protective of it, I wouldn't let anything happen to it,. If it was damaged in any way, string broke or whatever, I'd kill the person who did it. My grandfather was the best man I've ever known besides others. He was always there for me.

"A-Alvin?" Theodore's voice went to my head.

"What?" I growled.

"Um, we-..we're so sorry. A-About your guitar. Really we are.."

"..we just wanted to, uh, try it out. We know you love it very much. It's just that's the best guitar a guy could have. Grandfather has the best instruments after all." I calmed down a little. Why did I have to get mad at my own brothers? I mean, it's not their fault they can't have any good instruments. "It's..fine.." I mumble, taking my guitar and setting it behind the TV. I remembered about Vinny's gift and gave the box to Simon. "Here," I said. "it's from Mom." With that, I headed out the door without turning back.

I soon arrived at Chase's house, 159 Dublin Court. His house was pretty big almost like a mansion. Different colored lights shined everywhere and the music was so loud I heard it from almost three blocks away. The party was pretty crazy; people were throwing toilet paper rolls everywhere, furniture was all over the place, there were even drunk teachers joining in with the toilet paper. "HEADS UP!" I heard a voice yell in my direction, and saw a beer bottle coming towards my face. I ducked just in time for the bottle to break in the street. I spotted Jake racing towards me. He wore his usual snapback along with a black hoodie.

"Man. That was close, come in and join the party!" He smiled as we entered the music filled house. I had to watch my step, literally, because there was broken glass everywhere and food dumped on the ground. There was a long, rectangular table on one side of the room filled with all kinds of food. On the other side was the same exact table except it was filled with drinks. In the middle of the room was a huge dance floor filled with teachers, teenagers, even the principal was there! "Whoa, is that Principal Lawler?" I nearly yelled to Jake from the music pounding from the speakers.

"YEAH!" He yelled back. I followed him as we found our way past the crowd and to a more..'peaceful' place. There were two chairs set by the food table and I chose to sit there. Jake sat by me. Wow, Chase's house must be a mansion, it was bigger in the inside than in the outside. I examined the house more carefully; ripped paintings on the wall along with ripped wallpaper, a chandelier with broken glass shards, and old wooden spiral stairs. This didn't look like Chase's house to me. This was more of a club than a house. "I-I'll be back." I said to Jake and wandered off up the stairs. Even in the rooms people were berserk. They threw furniture out the windows and partied like there was no tomorrow.

I spotted a group of girls in one room, which I then recognized that it was the 'popular' group. Hannah, as the guys who past me described 'sexy', looked like a mess. Her hair was all tangled up and her face was covered in so much makeup she was a coloring book. And she had nothing on but her undergarments, which I don't want to explain to you. I backed away from the room as soon as I noticed Chase and her 'going to bed'. Okay, too much for my eyes. I headed back down to the real party and back to Jake. He was still sitting in his chair, on his phone, except there was someone else sitting next to him.

Tiffany?!

I walked over to the two. "Um, hey Tiff." I greeted her as less awkward as I could, waving. We haven't really talked since our group "The Crew" split up. "OhheyAlvin!" She was talking faster than usual. What was going on? "Um, Alvin ,can I talk to you..?" Jake spoke up. But before I could answer he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a corner. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned him as soon as he let go of my arm. "Why are you with Tiffany and why is she acting like this?" Jake didn't reply, looking as if he was trying to come up with an excuse. "I-..I.." He trailed off. "Jake?" My voice was serious now.

"Alright, alright. You got me. You see..the only reason I went to this party was b-because..I-I like Tiffany." Well, that escalated quickly. My jaw dropped. I stood there stunned and speechless. "Y-You what?"

"See, I thought you might get a little mad, so I didn't tell you. And I brought you here because I need some advice. And she may have gotten..ah..a little drunk?"

"What? Okay, you handle that problem. But the advice, it's about girls isn't it?" I folded my arms. He nodded. "Alright, fine." I explained to him every last bit of advice I knew about girls. He was listening carefully. Even if I failed with my last crush, everyone did say I was the 'lady master'. I have to admit, I am pretty good with the girls. Not to be conceited or anything. The only problem is that if I really like a girl I get nervous like my brothers Simon and Theodore. Speaking of which, where was Brittany? if Tiffany was here sure enough Britt has to be here too. Great, there I am going again calling her 'Britt'. I shook off the thought and went on my search for her. Not long did I find her dancing her heart out in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone around her were yelling, "Go Brittany! Go Brittany!"

What was wrong with her?

I saw Ally next to her trying to calm her down, so I ran over to her. "Ally, what's going on?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Well, uh..let's just say: She got drunk..a lot?" WHAT. I opened my mouth to yell, but I chose not to. There was no time to be yelling at a fifteen-year-old. Instead, I helped Ally bring Brittany off the dance floor and to the chair where I was sitting before. Jake and Tiffany were gone, so I tried to get Brittany to sit properly on the chair. She refused slightly, falling off the chair as if her limbs turned into noodles. Once we got her to stay put, we tried coming up with a plan to make her 'un-drunk'. "Well?" Ally was thinking. "I got it!" She snapped her fingers and ran off. "Wait, what about me?!" I screamed after her, but she was gone.

I think the best thing to do was keep Brittany still until Ally returned. "L-Leett me goooo!" She said, falling off the chair. I helped her up and struggled to keep her still from her fighting. "Brittany, stop! You're drunk. You need to calm down!" I barked. "Neeevvveerr!" She said right in my face. I could smell the alchohol from her breath, yup, she was really drunk. Brittany closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them she was fighting to be free again, harder. "L-Let me go, asshole! Who the hell are you?! Let goooo!" She was kicking and struggling but I held a firm grip on her. I spun her around and stared at her face. Into her bright blue eyes. She seemed to calm down a little, and closed her eyes. But when she opened them she was back to drunk Brittany.

"Heeeyyy. W-Who arree y-yoouu..?" Her voice shook.

"Brittany, it's me, Alvin. Your next door neighbor?" I responded staring at her eyes. She looked quite stunning minus the fact she was drunk.

"Ooohh, Alvin. Wittle, wittle Alvie..." Wait, did she just call me Alvie?

"Brittany, how much alcohol did you drink?"

"F-Five glasseeess..." What? Where was Ally?! "Ooohhh, Alvie..I-I luufff yyooo.." She drifted off after that, I even had to catch her from falling. Her eyes were now closed for good, mumbling in her sleep. What did she say? I love..you?

"Alvin! I got my car, let her in!" My ears twitched to the sound of Ally's voice from outside. I carried Brittany bridal-style into Ally's blue car. She was still sleeping while we were driving. Jake and Tiffany were in the car, too, but only Jake remained awake. Tiffany had fallen asleep soon after Brittany was drunk and they all got into Ally's car. Jake managed to take care of her, though. Hm, Jake and Tiffany..together? That's sounds fine, I mean, this is the first time Jake liked a girl. "Alvin?" He snapped me out of my emotions.

"What?"

"Do you think Tiff will be mad if she wakes up with a headache?" He seemed worry.

"Don't worry about it, dude. Brittany here is in a much worse condition." Ally's car soon stopped at the front of my house and opened the door. "Shouldn't Brittany be in her house?" I asked when I got off.

"Nah, it's best if she stays in yours. She told me Miss Miller had been getting more worrisome and older, so she may have a heart attack. Besides, the family is already asleep." She replied and drove off. I was carrying Brittany bridal style again inside my house, and carefully laid her down on the couch. She hugged a small pillow, muttered a few words, and went into a deep sleep. I covered her body in a small blanket I found and looked at her. Her face was gentle looking, her pink lips shaped into a smile. I gave a small grin and prepared my small bed next to the couch. I didn't want to leave her alone all night. She looked so cute when she was asleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered to her even thought she was already asleep. the last thing I saw was her beautiful face before drifting off.

**SUMMER TIME IS HEEEERREE! So, here were over 3,000 words for you guys. Alright, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and whatnot. :/ And I'm terribly sorry for not giving you the next hint for the next chapter thing, but I can't think of any ideas to put that WON'T spoil the story. Sorry, again. And I'm not sure if the Chipmunk's birthday is in February, but it fits the story. So don't hate on that. **

**Now before I go, **

**THERE AIN'T NO PARTY LIKE A PEWDIEPIE PARRTTEEHH!**


	12. Chapter 12: Just Friends

**I'm alive!**

**Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. It helps me more than you think. It helps me more than...than...something...Anyways, my parents took my laptop for a week so I couldn't update. I was lucky enough to survive seven days without it, though. Plus, my wifi connection broke for another week and I'm super glad it's all over. :/**

**By the way, this story will mostly be in Third Person now, but sometimes I'll do some povs. It just makes it easier to write for me. :)**

_Sunday, February 23_

Third Person's View:

Alvin took a deep breath, letting in as much oxygen as possible into his lungs. Sweat dribbled down his forehead, across his cheek, dropping against the wooden floor. His eyes were navigated on one piece of instrumental object. He couldn't even blink from all the focusing. Very slowly and gently, he crawled across his adoptive father's room, cautious enough not to wake the snoring human. Dave was inside a deep sleep to even notice his son sneaking by him. Alvin carefully tiptoed closer and closer to the object stretching out an arm to reach it. _Almost there, _He thought. _Just a little bit more...__THWACK! _As he tried to take his guitar from a corner, Alvin's arm accidentally knocked down a glass of water. The liquid splashed onto the floor leaving the glass to break into tiny pieces.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He said in a low tone. What if that woke up Dave? Wait, he knew it already, no one could have slept through _that_. Poking his head up in the air, Alvin gave a sigh of relief when he saw that his father only twitched at the noise. What a deep sleeper he was. He must've gotten lucky this time around. Alvin quickly cleaned up the broken glass pieces and threw it away as he dabbed tissues on the water. Once he was done, he grabbed his guitar and walked straight out the door. "Man, that was close." He whispered to himself. The guitar was finally back to him.

After days of not being able to play the instrument, Alvin grew crazier and crazier until he couldn't stand it. But now his guitar was finally back to where it belonged. He then walked down the stairs to find Brittany still sleeping peacefully on the couch. After the rough night at the party yesterday, not to mention she had gotten drunk, the pink clad had no energy. Alvin took good care of her- well for the last 24 hours or so - until she needed to return to her family. Sitting down on his make-shift floor bed, Alvin began playing a soft, soothing tune. It felt relaxing to play his guitar again. But when Alvin tried playing another note, he stopped.

Something was wrong.

He studied the object closely to see if there were any flaws with it. After all, his brothers Simon and Theodore played it behind his back. Alvin was still pretty grumpy about the thought. They didn't know a _thing _about his guitar. He was afraid they even broke it. Then, he knew he found out what was wrong. One of the strings on the guitar turned old and was wearing out. Alvin couldn't blame anyone it was an old instrument. So, his hands took out the worn out string and threw it away. Right when Alvin was about to retrieve a new one, his ears twitched to a low moan. His head turned to find Brittany slowly waking up from her sleep.

Her eyes were scarcely opened but she shut them closed again. "Come on, Britt. Time to wake up," Alvin said.

"J-Just five-no, _ten _m-more minutes..." She muttered in an annoyed tone. ".._Jeanette_." Jeanette? Alvin was confused for a minute until he realized she may be still drunk...or possibly hung over. Hung over is the most reasonable choice. "Brittany," Alvin tried again. "Wake up, you have to eat. It's almost noon.." To that last word Brittany jolted straight up in the couch, helplessly falling back down moaning. "_Owwwww..._" Alvin stood by her side. "Careful, don't strain yourself." He responded trying to calm her down. Brittany felt sick inside and out. Whenever she tried standing up she felt nauseous, lightheaded, etcetera, etcetera. Why was she feeling like this?

Suddenly, her sick feeling increased and she felt her stomach lurch. Pushing Alvin out of the way, Brittany dashed to the bathroom, opened the toilet, and spilled her guts out. Last night's dinner to be exact. "Oooohhhh.." She groaned throwing up some more. When she finished Brittany flushed it and looked at herself in the mirror, gasping. She looked like a parasite-like zombie. Her dried make-up took most of the affect of the 'zombie' look. Her hair was tangled up and dirty looking, even her skin lost its color. Brittany was soon startled by a knocking on the door. "Brittany? Are you okay?"

It was Alvin. _No, no, no! I can't let him see me like this!_ Brittany had never felt like this before in her life; sick, nauseous, throwing up. What happened to her? "J-Just a minute!" She yelled through the door. "Okay," Came his reply. What to do, what to do? Brittany tried her best to look pretty again but she still looked like a mess. No matter how much brushing, no matter how much washing, she looked- in _her _words - hideously tragic. To make matter's worse, she had to be with Alvin Seville. _Alvin. Seville. _Tiffany's words replayed in her head over and over again: "The Alvin Seville. The used to be famous rock star. He's still famous to other girls."

"Brittany, can you please come out?" Alvin's voice stared again. Brittany took a deep breath and prepared for the worse. When she opened the door, she failed to make eye-contact to the red clad. Her head tilted down to the floor. "Britt," Alvin said again. "look at me." She looked up expecting a disgusted face or something from Alvin. Instead, in her surprise, Alvin gave a genuine smile. Nothing like any other guy would do. But she didn't buy it. Pushing Alvin out of the way once more, Brittany made her way to the couch with tears forming in her eyes.

"Brittany? What's wrong?"

"I-I.."

"You can tell me," He sat down next to her on the couch. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"I look like shit!" Brittany exclaimed. "I-I don't look like this all the time. I mean, you probably don't want a girl like this in your house. My face is all messed up and my hair, it's all dirty! You probably don't want me here anymore. What guy wants a girl looking like this?! I should probably go now, you don't even need me here. I-"

"Brittany! Calm down!" Alvin took hold of her wrists staring at her. She was talking so fast for him to even hear her. "You are _not _hideous. Any guy in the world would be lucky enough to date you. You know why? Because you're beautiful just the way you are." Brittany blushed crimson, sort of shocked at what Alvin said. _He thinks I'm beautiful? _Even Alvin was surprised at what he said. Did that really slip out of his mouth? Both Alvin and Brittany did nothing, but just look into each other's eyes. For a few seconds, you might even tell they were a couple. Silence.

"Um, uh, I think you should..ge-get back to your family now," Alvin started breaking the moment between them.

"Oh, uh, right. But first, what happened yesterday..at the party?" The question slid out of her mouth. Alvin didn't know how to reply to this. Should he tell her that she was drunk? That was the easiest choice.

"Uh, Britt, I don't know how to tell you this but..um, you got really d-drunk last night." To that answer, Brittany's eyes widened and she could only let out a faint whisper, "What?" She couldn't believe it, not _once _in her life had she gotten drunk, nor would she ever drink. What was wrong with her? She shut her eyes tight trying to remember exactly what happened at the party.

_Flashback:_

_"Man, this party is insane!" Tiffany said as Ally, Brittany, and her walked inside the alcohol filled house. Teenagers were either drunk, unconscious, or crazy. All three girls tried their best not to get involved with anything too dramatic. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head over to the food table. Want anything?" Ally and Brittany looked at each other and both said in unison, "No thanks." As soon as Tiffany left Brittany and Ally tried to find something to occupy themselves in the party. Music blared from the speakers so it was difficult to say anything._

_"What should we do?!" Ally yelled._

_"I don't know! Let's just sit down for a while!" Brittany screamed back. They both found two seats next to the drinking table. Brittany had to watch her step because many people were pasted out on the floors. When she sat down, he tried to find some things to entertain her. She looked in the middle of the room, which had a gigantic dance floor propped onto it, and saw the principal doing the conga with several other people. Both Ally and Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the sight. _

_But when she looked across the room, Brittany nearly gasped. There was Alvin, sitting in a chair next to Jake, chatting about something. He didn't even notice her. She turned her head away trying to forget about him. She couldn't think of him now, he didn't even apologize when he hit her. "Hey Britt, you okay?" Ally asked her best friend snapping her out of her thoughts._

_"I'm fine, just t-thirsty that's all. I'm going to get a drink." She stood up and walked over to the long table filled with different types of drinks. Most of them were either beer or wine, which she obviously knew not to drink. Then she spotted a small clear bowl of red juice labeled: Fruit Punch. That seemed fine. There wasn't any other regular glasses that she could see from the table, so Brittany took a wine glass and poured herself a drink. At first, the taste was very strong and 'popped' in her mouth like soda, but the aftertaste gave a sweet feeling in her tongue. _

_She licked her lips chugging down the rest of the juice. "Mmmm.." This was the sweetest fruit punch she had ever drank. "It wouldn't hurt to try another..right?" She said to no one in particular as she filled her wine glass up again. Glass by glass, she drank the punch juice until she finished five glasses. Brittany loved it. The juice gave her a tingly feeling inside, a boost of energy too. She decided to go on the dance floor. It wouldn't hurt to dance a little, right? _

_(End of Flashback)_

Brittany opened her eyes. She wouldn't believe it, she did believe it. She had drunken wine. Five glasses. Why was she stupid enough to drink that? Tears formed in her eyes. What was Miss Miller going to say? Wait. Miss Miller. Her sisters. They must've been worried sick! She never returned home after the party and somehow ended up in Alvin's house! Oh, she was in so much trouble. "Is everything alright?" Alvin asked.

"I-I..yeah. Great." She choked out, wiping her eyes for any water that might've escaped.

"Brittany. Miss Miller and your sisters did visit."

"T-They did?"

"Well, you were asleep for a long time," Alvin explained. "But Miss Miller didn't look mad. Nor did your sisters. After a while they returned home." Brittany let out a sigh of relief. But, what would happen when she went back to her house? What if Miss Miller was still mad at her? What if? She knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't act mad around neighbors. Only family. Believe it or not, Miss Miller is a really good actress when it comes to anger. She's probably angry to the core, disappointed in her. And what about her sisters? What would they say? Brittany had to do something, anything.

"Alvin? Is it okay if I-I stay a while longer?" The words just slipped from her mouth. She looked him. Alvin looked pretty surprised.

"Don't you need to go back to your family?"

"I'm scared they might still be mad at me. Please Alvin, just let me stay for a while. For me? Please?" Brittany gave him a sad puppy dog look. Surprisingly, it was similar to the one Theodore uses. Alvin couldn't say no to it, heck, no one could.

"A-Alright, Brittany.." He relented. "..just um, try to fix yourself up. I need to go to the store to buy some things." By things, he meant extra guitar strings. He remembered Dave used the last of it to fix his other guitar. Brittany smiled and headed upstairs.

Soon enough, she was done, and looked- in Alvin's words -_hot_. They both headed for the door, Alvin being a gentlemen and opening it for her. They walked down the sidewalk not even speaking. Neither of them owned their own car, nor did they even know how to drive. Alvin thought about his first driving test. It wouldn't be soon, he was going to perform a song with his brothers in a concert. Things were pretty awkward between the two as they walked. Alvin whistled a small tune to break the silence and Brittany had an excuse from texting in her phone. Even though she knew her phone was crappy and she didn't have a strong signal.

To Alvin's relief they finally managed to reach the instrument store for guitar strings. A blast of air greeted them both when they entered. The store wasn't full, or empty at that moment, just the average percent of people shopping. Classic elevator music was playing in the background. Brittany had never been or heard of this store before. She looked around here and there examining the place. The floor was covered with checkered tiles, signs and banners were hung up on the walls, and people were shopping casually. It was just like your average music store.

Alvin strode around the store looking for his guitar strings as Brittany followed. He checked the front, back, but it was no where to be found. "Can you find it?" Alvin said to Brittany. Of course, she responded with a "No". He grunted annoyed. Where could it be? He knew they still had some around here. Last time he visited, which was a few days ago, they were full on guitar strings. Now it seems like they've all disappeared. Maybe he should check with the cashier. So, they went back t the front. "Hey Jake, you still have any guitar strings?" Jake? Brittany was confused until she saw who the cashier was.

Jake, same jet black hair, snapback, and hoodie.

"Jake?! You work here?" She nearly yelled.

"Hello to you to Brittany. Yeah, I work here over the weekend. Didn't Alvin tell you?" She shook her head no. "Well, you found out now didn't you?" He laughed.

"Okay, okay, now for some real business," Alvin said. "Where are the guitar strings?"

"Well, we switched them to a new area yesterday, sorry I forgot to tell you. Come here, I'll show you." With that, they both followed Jake to the back where a small chest was located at. He opened it with a key necklace around his neck. _CLICK! _He dramatically opened the chest slowly revealing bunches of guitar strings packed in boxes. "So, we have electric guitar strings, violin strings, banjo strings, etcetera, etcetera." Jake explained pointing to each one.

"What about bass guitar strings?"

"Well, those I'm afraid are unique. But luckily for you we happen to have one last one. Now if I can find it in the pile..." He stretched out his arm and dug in the pile of strings, still searching for it. "Where is it?" he mumbled to himself. Just then there was a faint _DING! _sound and Jake shot up. "Whoops, sorry guys but I'm a cashier and that bell is for a customer. You can search for it though!" He yelled rushing back to the front. Alvin and Brittany glanced at each other, giving a shrug. So, Alvin went back to searching for bass guitar strings with Brittany helping them. After about ten minutes they stopped.

"Ugh, we'll _never _find it!" Alvin whined.

"Hey, aren't you Alvin from the Chipmunks?" A new, high-pitched voice asked. Alvin turned around to see a young boy, about seven, holding something behind his back. He had dirty blond hair, a few freckles covering his cheeks, and was missing a front tooth. He gave a toothy smile.

"Uh, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Wow, I-I just..I'm your biggest fan!" The boy exclaimed. Fan? Alvin raised an eyebrow confused. Alvin and the Chipmunks weren't that big anymore and they hadn't performed in ages. Alvin didn't even have a fan say that in..forever. "C-Can I have you sign my CD?"

"Well, I'd love to, but unfortunately I'm busy." Just as he was about to go back to finding the guitar strings, the boy said, "Busy with her? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Alvin turned red in his face and he took a quick glance at Brittany, who was also blushing. He felt heated up inside and out like an oven. The boy crossed his arms, saying, "Well?"

"U-Um, she's a-a..." He trailed off.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Miller. And we're just friends. Right Alvin?" She answered nudging him in the ribs.

"R-Right. _Friends._" The boy rolled his eyes not satisfied with the answer he was given to. After a few minutes Alvin relented once more and signed the boy's CD. In return he gave him the bass guitar strings.

_Later that night..._

"You want a drink?" Alvin questioned Brittany as they headed out his backyard door. Both agreed on some star gazing in the evening after Brittany returned home. She was given a short lecture by Miss Miller; boring, nothing interesting to hear, and even she was surprised she let her visit Alvin again. Maybe it was because she trusted him. After all, Alvin did let Brittany sleep in his house after she got drunk. Her sisters were fine about it, too, fact they were with Alvin's brothers together in the mall. Brittany suspected something was up with all four of them.

"Sure," She replied not paying much attention to him.

"Look, I-I'm really sorry about what happened the other day," Alvin said unexpectedly. "I didn't know what was up with me. Chase was just being an asshole and it really pissed me off and.." He stopped after Brittany gave a genuine smile.

"Water under the bridge. Besides, I think I would've done the same if I was in your place." The red clad smiled back at her handing her a can of Pepsi. They headed out the door of the backyard setting up a picnic blanket in the middle of the grass. Multiple stars were planted in the night sky shimmering as the moon enlightened the rest. It looked quite peaceful to be out here; there was no wind or any disturbing weather, the night was feeling cool and secure, even the crickets seemed to play soothing sounds. Once Alvin spread out the blanket, they both sat down together and stared at the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Brittany said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah it sure is.." Alvin hadn't realize he was sweating around her. Why was he so nervous? Then, unexpectedly, Brittany scooted closer to him so he could feel her warmth. Just a bit too close. He felt himself blush a little.

"We should do this more often. Just two friends hanging out, watching the stars." Brittany smiled and raised her can of soda, bumping it with Alvin's. "Cheers." And with that, she drank it. "Yeah..just _friends_." Alvin whispered to himself. Great, he was friend zoned by her now. Maybe it really wasn't meant to be. Maybe they would just stay friends, nothing more. From all the facts Alvin could make out they would be close friends. Having good times with each other. Friends.

Just close friends.

**I think I used the word 'friend' too much in the ending, what do you think? As always sorry for any mistakes and for some reason all my endings seem a little bad to me. And I still feel super bad about not updating. And so many story ideas are coming up in my mind. I have one Alvittany and one Simonette. I'm thinking of posting them _after _I complete the _Darkness Awaits _series. I'm going to have a sequel and a prequel afterwards. So, to make it up for you guys, I'm going to make my chapters each 3,000 words or more. **

**And right now I'm obsessing between Pewdiepie and One Direction. So...to any bros out there put your fist to the screen so I can give you a virtual bro fist! Stay awesome and see you in the next chapter!**

**MUUUUUAAAAHAAAAAAAHHH *brofist* :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Hello fellow directioners, bros, marzipans, readers, reviewers, whatever you are.**

**So, I just found out two days ago that I had swimmer's ear. Pays to be in a swimming pool. Anyways, it was killing me so much and my wifi connection is so slow here right now. Don't know why, but life sucks. But here's the chapter. **

**Alvinitty2468: Perfect? I don't think my story is perfect...I've read better ones. But thanks anyway, I try my best. :)**

_Friday, February 28_

_RRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG_

"Outta my way!"

"Move it loser!"

"Get off me asshole!"

Multiple screams and shouts were heard as millions of teenagers dashed out the school- or at least they were trying to. Everyone was in such a hurry to get home all the kids were getting squished in the hallway. Even more teens were getting sucked into the crowd as they exited the horrid classrooms. Once they made it to the front double-doors of the school, the teenagers struggled to push open the door. "HOLD IT!" Screamed another voice. Everyone stopped shouting to see the principal shove his way to the front of the crowd. His face was red from trying to calm the ferocious wilder beasts they call 'kids'. He was holding a big megaphone in one hand, and a clipboard in the other. "Now," He said through the megaphone. "can we _please _have a single file order line to go out of the school?! We need each person to calm. The hell. Down. Now, if you just-"

"I DON'T CARE I WANT TO GO HOME!" One of the students yelled shoving the principal out of the way. Right after that, the teenagers resumed the rush of escaping school. Principal Lawler, meanwhile, was covering his face from all the feet stomping on top of him. He winced in pain when someone stepped on his stomach. As if it lasted for an hour, ten minutes later the torture ended. Alvin was just walking by when he spotted the beaten up principal. He ran over to him and picked him up. "You okay, principal?"

"Yes, yes, fine," He coughed out. "Thank you Alvin. Those rotten teenagers beat the hell out of me sometimes. In return, I'll take away your detention for today."

"What, really?" Alvin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I'm very thankful for that. Everyone went home today including the teachers. I knew I shouldn't have given them the day off. Go you're free to go." Principal Lawler gave a grin until he headed off.

"Thanks," Alvin said, running off to the doors of the school. Fresh air greeted him, almost knocking down his red cap. He hung onto it admiring the weather today. It was a beautiful day; not hot nor cold, small breezes swimming by, birds chirping. Alvin wasn't at all used to this considering he had detention almost everyday. _I should really start fixing my grades. _Alvin was soon walking down his neighborhood's sidewalk and surprisingly, it wasn't raining. Usually it rained whenever Alvin walked home. It must be a good day for him.

Chase didn't pay much attention to him today, nor did he fight with him, Brittany and him were getting closer (they hung out and ate lunch together), and he almost reunited _The Crew_. (**A/N: If you don't know who the crew was, go back to Chapter 8**) It was pretty great today. Speaking of Brittany, he glanced over at her window in her house. The windows were parted open and he could see her reading a book. She looked over to him and waved. Alvin smiled and waved back. For the past five days or so, Brittany was spending quality time with him. Him. They were actually having fun together. Every night, as Brittany said, they went stargazing in Alvin's backyard.

The thought made him happy. He reached the front wooden door of his house, opening it with his key as usual, and entered. His family was no where to be found; Alvin checked the bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, but still nothing. _Where are they? _Alvin started to worry, what if something happened to them? He thought hard sitting down on the couch. They would've left a note if they went somewhere so they must still be here. If an intruder broke in, Dave taught him and his brothers self-defense, so they could've killed the guy. Okay, maybe not _kill _but to at least drive he/she away.

Then, Alvin thought of something. It was the only place he didn't check. The red clad maneuvered to the side of the stairs where a door was placed. He carefully stretched out an arm. With shaky hands, Alvin turned the doorknob slowly, and surprisingly it opened. There was a staircase going down but he could only see just a little bit of it; the rest was pitch black. This worried the red clad; he thought back to the last time he and his brothers visited the basement. It was the exact time Dave went out and was 'supposedly' never to return again. That was when Simon found the note about the ghost president wanting something. The rest of the note was ripped apart.

The trio soon found out that the president ghost only wanted peace and no harm at all. Dave came home after that, and told the boys to never ever return to this place again. The thought of it still scares Alvin to this day. He was sweating uncontrollably now shaking. _It's going to be fine, Alvin. The ghost probably isn't there now. Think of the ghost busters. _Alvin knew he needed to find his family one way or another. Soon a flashlight was in his hands and he crawled down the old, wooden stairs. It creaked with each step he took. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Alvin finally discovered a light switch and turned it on.

To his relief the whole room lit up. There was absolutely nothing in the room but old boxes and two doors. One obviously belonged to Simon's laboratory. But the other one Alvin didn't know about. _That wasn't there before, was it? _Alvin put his ear to the door listening for any creepy sounds or anything threatening signs of anything. Instead, he heard music. Soft, soothing, almost to-dance-for music. This confused the chipmunk, there was no music ever playing in here. Curious, Alvin opened the door.

"Simon, play note A please," Dave's voice appeared. Simon obeyed playing a small tune. "Okay, now play-Alvin, you're here!" He said noticing his son. Alvin raised an eyebrow on why his brothers and Dave were here, along with several other instruments.

"Dave? Why are you guys here? And what's with all the instruments?" The questions slipped out of Alvin's mouth.

"Don't you remember Alvin? This is the music room." Music room. Music room. Memories replayed in the red clad's head. When the Chipmunks 'retired' from singing, Dave had to move the music room to the basement. He said it was so the 'bad' memories wouldn't come back. No wonder Simon and Theodore had to play Alvin's guitar. No wonder they were really desperate to play the instruments. It's been years since the trio broke up.

"We're practicing for our concert next week," Theodore spoke up. "Are you going to join or what?" Alvin nodded and headed to his family, Dave handing him an electric guitar. "Alright fellas," Dave said. "start with some basic notes." Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all got their instruments ready; the electric guitar, backup bass guitar, and drums. "Note f." They played the single note, and so on for the rest. "Okay, I think you guys are ready. Alvin, start off with any song." The brothers went into one small group discussing in whispers. Afterwards, they all played their instruments with Alvin starting to sing:

_Alvin:_

_Give me all, give me all, give me __all _

_your attention baby. I got to tell you _

_a little something about yourself. You're_

_wonderful, flawless, ooooh you're a sexy_

_lady. But you're walking around here like_

_you wanna be someone else. _

_Simon/Theodore:_

_Ooooooohhh whoooooaaaaa_

_Alvin: _

_I know that you don't know it but you're_

_fine, so fine. (Fine, so fine)_

_Simon/Theodore:_

_Ooooooohhh whoooooaaaaa_

_Alvin:_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're_

_mine, oh mine. Mine, oh mine._

_All:_

_Treasure. That. Is. What. You are. You're_

_my golden star. And you can make my _

_wish come true. If you let me treasure you._

_If you let me treasure you, ooooh, _

_ohhhhhhhhhh..._

_Simon:_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you_

_should be smiling. A girl like you should_

_never look so blue. You're everything, I_

_see in my dreams. I wouldn't say that to _

_you if it wasn't true._

_Simon/Theodore:_

_Ooooooohhh whoooooaaaaa_

_Alvin:_

_I know that you don't know it but you're_

_fine, so fine. (Fine, so fine)_

_Simon/Theodore:_

_Ooooooohhh whoooooaaaaa_

_Alvin:_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're_

_mine, oh mine. (Mine, oh mine)_

_All:_

_Treasure. That. Is. What. You are. You're_

_my golden star. And you can make my _

_wish come true. If you let me treasure you._

_If you let me treasure you, ooooh, _

_ohhhhhhhhhh..._

_Alvin: _

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure,_

_you are my treasure. Yeah, you, you, you,_

_you are. You are my treasure, you are my _

_treasure, you are my treasure. Yeah, you,_

_you, you, you are._

_All:_

_Treasure. That. Is. What. You are. You're_

_my golden star. And you can make my _

_wish come true. If you let me treasure you._

_If you let me treasure you. If you let me _

_treasure you. If you let me treasure you,_

_oooooh, ohhhhhhhhh..._

The music faded along with the brothers' voices. Alvin hadn't realize how better their voices sounded when they were older. In fact, they haven't sang in years. Dave looked as surprise as Alvin did, a happy smile plastered on his face. "You are ready." Was all he said.

* * *

Brittany lay on her bed, studying the white ceiling like it was as interesting as anything in the world. There was absolutely nothing to do right now. They didn't own a TV, or any electronic devices, Miss Miller couldn't even afford them. She didn't have any fun games on her shitty phone, either; it was only used for calling or texting. She could read but she already finished her book. _There is nothing to do. _"Uuuggghhh..." Brittany groaned in boredom, taking a quick glance at the wall clock. Only 5:30. And still nothing entertaining going on in her life.

Her sisters and Miss Miller were out shopping in the mall, Brittany couldn't go from all the homework that was packed all up in her back. In fact, she just finished just a few minutes ago. Nothing interesting really happened here; it was either silent in the household, a few noises being heard from whatever things happening, or they were gone out or something. Surely Brittany had something to do. She was abruptly interrupted by the sound of her phone's ringtone. She picked it up and pressed the answer button, not even taking a look at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey, Britt. Are you busy today?" The voice called from the other line, unmistakably belonging to her best friend, Tiffany.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, Ally, Jake, Alvin, and I had nothing to do today either. So we all decided to come over to your house for some Truth or Dare!" At her house? Brittany's house?

"Why my house?" Brittany asked. They could play in any other house, just maybe not hers. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"_Because _it's your turn. We always went to other houses except yours. Alvin's house, Jake's house, Ally's house, _my _house. Come on, it won't hurt."

"Fine," Brittany relented.

"Great, we'll come over soon." Tiffany said, and hung up. Brittany shoved the phone back into her pocket, mumbling a few words under her breath. She just couldn't get over the reason for them coming over to her house. But why was she so uncomfortable with the idea? Tiffany and Ally, her two closest friends in the world, going to her house. She was okay with that. Jake, not really close with her but they were good friends, coming over too. That was fine. But Alvin, her other closest friend, coming over. She didn't like that. Alvin was just..a close friend..just a little _too _close. All of them playing together, in Truth or Dare.

Truth or Dare, the most fun and yet most embarrassing game ever to play with your friends.

Brittany knew Tiffany too well to understand that she had some sneaky truths and dares up her sleeves. The worst part was that she knew Tiffany had it for her. Brittany Miller. To make it even worse, she knew about Alvin and her. She knew they wanted to be more than friends. Brittany could agree on that.

Wait, what?!

No, no. She did not like Alvin like that. Only as friends..right? The pink clad shook the thought out of her head. _Just don't think about it. _With that, she got ready for the game.

Soon enough, the whole gang arrived at the house. They all wore simple outfits, not too preppy and not too cheesy. Alvin had a gray shirt under a checkered red jacket, adding his signature red cap with a yellow 'A' on it. Jake wore his usual snapback and a green hoodie, both boys wearing jeans. Tiffany had on a black and white checked shirt with a gray cardigan over and blue shorts. She added a hummingbird necklace and additional bracelets. Ally wore a red long sleeve with tribal print all over it, and black leg ins. Brittany, who was just as classic, had a pink skirt and a striped black and white long sleeve.

"Heeeeyy," Tiffany was the first to speak, excitement mixed in her voice. "So, who's ready for some Truth or Dare?" We all raised our hands in the air, smiling at her happiness. They all went in as I closed the door. We decided on setting the game up in the living room so we pushed the couch to the side and sat down in a circle. We used Tiffany's IPhone as the 'host', she had a truth or dare app. "Okay, we take turns going clockwise," She said shaking her phone. "It's still shuffling but lets go over the rules. No getting naked, you can only have dares in this room, and no drinking." The order was Tiffany, Jake, me, Alvin, and Ally.

"Pssh, what it's not like we're playing strip poker." Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes. Tiffany glared at him.

"I'm serious, Jake." When the app finally finished shuffling, Tiffany set it down in the middle of the circle showing us who it was. It landed on Jake. "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He quickly said.

"Um," Tiffany grinned evilly. "You have to be my servant until your next turn."

"Oh no." Jake's face had an expression of fear.

"Servant! Your new name will be Prescott and I order you to make me a smoothie. With. No. Poison." Tiffany snapped her fingers and pointed to the kitchen. Jake left muttering something under his breath. It was Brittany's turn next, skipping Jake, and it landed on Tiffany.

"Truth or-"

"Truth!" Tiffany cut her off.

"Okay.." Brittany said thinking of what to say. "Um, uh...do you like anyone playing this game?" This made Tiffany's expression turn red. She blushed hard, sweat dripping from her forehead. She didn't know what to say. Everyone was staring at her, especially Brittany with a smirk on her face. "I-I.." Tiffany trailed off just as Jake returned with the cup of smoothie. Tiffany grabbed it from his hands and drank it right away, her cheeks showing a light pink.

"What'd I miss?" Jake sat down back in his spot.

"Oh, nothing.." Brittany answered. "..just that it was Tiffany who chose truth and I asked her if she liked anyone playing." Tiffany glared at her best friend. Jake didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. They all resumed staring at the blonde, who was still blushing.

"I, um..fine. Sure I like someone." Tiffany finally answered. Only Jake was bothered by this answer. The rest went on as if nothing happened. He took a quick glance at his best friend Alvin, trying to suspect any signs of embarrassment. He couldn't find any, so he shrugged it off-at least he tried to. It was now Alvin's turn. The phone said it landed on Ally.

"Dare." She answered before Alvin could even ask.

"Alright, uh..I dare you to..make me blush." Ally raised an eyebrow of confusion. Why would Alvin even ask that?

"Um, why? I mean, I'll do it but why?"

"Because I want to see how good a girl could make me blush. Unlike you can do it." He scoffed. Ally frowned.

"Is that a _challenge_?" Ally said standing up to Alvin. He grinned.

"Yes." Ally folded her arms, smirking. She went up to Alvin, face to face, coming just too close to him. Everyone watched as the two looked at each other, mostly Brittany eyeing them. She had a hint of jealousy on her face. Why would Ally do this? It's not like they liked each other or anything. Ally went nose to nose with Alvin staring into his eyes. He stared back, hypnotized by her pretty dark brown orbs. He hadn't noticed, but he was blushing a crimson. Ally smiled with pride sitting back down in her spot. "See, I won." She said. Brittany couldn't help but still glare at her.

Brittany couldn't blame her though, she knew Ally well. Well enough to know that she was really competitive about certain things. If someone challenged her to do something, she'd do it no matter what the price. Even if it was dangerous. That's how competitive she was. The rest of the truths and dares were pretty good, but Tiffany's last one was the best. Everyone crowded around the phone. It landed on Brittany; bad luck for her. She knew what Tiffany would do; something about her and Alvin. It'd probably be worse since Brittany asked her if she liked someone playing. Oh no.

"Hmmm, Brittany. Truth or dare..?" Tiffany asked, a hint of evilness in her voice.

"Truth please." Brittany quickly said avoiding any dares coming out of her best friend.

"No, no, no. You've always done truth in today's game. You know the rules, one dare each time."

"F-Fine," Brittany could already feel the heat coming into her. The embarrassment she would receive if-no, _when _Tiffany dares Alvin and her with something.

"Brittany, I dare you.." She looked over at Alvin. "..to go and stay in the closet with Alvin for seven minutes." Brittany and Alvin's eyes widened. He was blushing slightly, scratching his head. "Uhhhh.." Both said in unison. Brittany was really worried now. "Go on you lovebirds," Tiffany said pushing the two towards the closet. "Remember, seven minutes..." She pushed them in and closed the door. "...seven minutes in _heaven_." Giggling, Tiffany returned to the game. Brittany, meanwhile, couldn't believe this. Well, she could but she never thought it'd be this bad. She and Alvin. In a small, crowded, closet. Alone.

"Um, uh, so..." The pink clad started, resting a hand on her arm.

"So..." He replied failing to make any eye-contact. Brittany tried to find something, _anything_, to distract her from him. Her head turned left to right searching for things to entertain her somehow. Still nothing. She sighed softly. What could she do? Wait, she remembered; her phone. Yes, her shitty phone was enough to at least get her mind off of Alvin. Her hands were shoved into the pocket of her pants, pulling out the small gray device. She opened the top to see if she received any text messages, emails, etcetera. To her relief, there was one new message. Opening up the text, Brittany frowned at who it was. Tiffany.

_To: Brittany_

Fr: Tiffany :3

_Having fun in seven minutes of heaven? Hehehe ;)_

"No," Brittany growled in a low tone, her fingers gliding across the keyboard as she typed what she said. "I am _not_. You seem to be enjoying this more than me." But right as she pressed the send button, something made her phone slip out of her hands and fall onto the floor. There was a small _thud_, and the last thing she saw was the tip of her phone hiding in the pile of old things. "Fuck," Brittany crouched down trying to find her phone before anyone notices. That was the only phone she had. Miss Miller couldn't afford any others.

"Hey, what happned?" Alvin. Alvin's voice.

"Uh, uh..." She stammered. "I accidentally dropped my phone. I can't find it."

"Here, let me help." Alvin said and crouched down next to her, close. A little too close, their shoulders touched. As he searched for the missing phone, Brittany didn't pay much attention to finding it. She paid more attention to Alvin. The light in the closet wasn't strong, but it was enough to create a small light to see most of the room. His face was partially covered in the dark, but still, it was attractive, especially to her. _Wait, what am I saying? What am I thinking?_ Things were silent now between them ignoring the rummaging sound of Alvin searching through the closet floor. "Hey, did you find it?" Brittany questioned breaking the awkward moment.

"Yeah," Alvin said as the two stood up. "I..found..it.." Alvin hadn't notice how close their faces were when they stood up at the same time. They were so close together even their noses slightly brushed against eachother. Brittany knew this would happen. This was the reason Tiffany sent them here in the first place. The moment turned from normal to extremely awkward...again. To both of them, it seemed like time had stopped. Like the whole world meant nothing to them but themselves right now. Both were blushing like crazy; Brittany's cheeks turning a hot pink-red, Alvin's as red as his cap. They just stared at each other's eyes.

The sapphire eyes glimmering even in the dim light.

The chocolate colored still bright, with the patch of darkness still in them. But the dark part seemed to look bigger...

The two hadn't noticed but they were closer than before. Even Alvin started leaning in. Brittany closed her eyes, waiting. Closer. Closer. Closer...

"TIMES UP!" The door of the closet burst open revealing the rest of the group; Tiffany with a smirk, Ally rolling her eyes, Jake with his arms crossed and grinning. Brittany and Alvin pulled away fast, unknown if the group saw them in the moment. They were still blushing even though they exited the cramp closet. The game ended soon, everyone returning home, Alvin giving Brittany's phone back.

* * *

The red clad had trouble falling asleep tonight. He lay in bed with the covers completely thrown off him. He stared at the gray ceiling with only one thing in his mind: Brittany. He couldn't stop thinking about her; everything they did together, the event in the closet, her eyes, her beautiful face, her voice. His mind just couldn't stop. Why? There was the question again always in his head. Brittany, who was also in her bed, was having the exact same problem. She couldn't stop thinking about Alvin. About the thing in the closet. What happened in there? Was she really going to kiss Alvin. If the group weren't there to interrupt them, would they really kiss?

She shook her head, pulling the covers over her head. Brittany knew she had to stop thinking about it. No, that was wrong also. She can't hold this in her head forever. She picked up her phone from the dresser; noticing a small crack on the screen. _Great, just great. _What would Miss Miller say if she found out? At least Alvin found it in the closet. There we go again, bringing Alvin in her thoughts. Brittany sighed shutting off her phone and closing her eyes. She drifted off almost instantly.

Alvin, still not asleep. He shifted back and forth in his bed trying to get comfortable. Nothing. He sat up in bed, looking over at his brother's beds. They were sound asleep. Alvin couldn't stop thinking about her. He really was about to kiss her wasn't he? That was such a bad mistake to that quickly. Alvin felt like he was rushing into the relationship-even though they didn't have one...yet. Was it the right move to make to try and kiss her in the closet? Well, they were in the 'moment' weren't they? He didn't even know.

Taking a glance at the wall clock, he read the time. The clock struck 12:00, midnight. Alvin should probably get some sleep, he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

A really big day tomorrow, with some news. Unexpected news.

**I NEED A TITLE PLEASE.**

**Sorry, just couldn't think of one. Aaaannyywaayyys, I tried making this chapter 5,000 words, but it ended up being 4,309. Sorry again. And did you know drinking iced tea helps you write chapters? *sip* It's really good too; nestea or Snapple works best for me. And I do NOT ship AllyxAlvin if you were thinking of that part between them. NO. It's disgusting. *sip***

**I'm brainstorming so much ideas for stories and for the future chapters of this story. You guys are going to love it. I wish I could tell you what would happen, but I can't. I just can't. *sip* So, what do you think the news is going to be? Hint, hint: It has nothing to do with Alvin and Brittany, or the rest of the group (Ally, Tiffany, Jake)**

**Song is called _Treasure _By: Bruno Mars.**

**And...I'm done. *sip***


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected News

**AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER WE KNEW EVERY LINE NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW IT GOES BUT I KNOW THAT I WONT FORGET HER, CAUSE WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER!**

**I'm sorry, I'm still super pumped about the music video and... :D**

**I was having such a writer's block on the middle of this chapter, so sorry if it's shitty and all that..****Anyways, I forgot to mention in the last chapter this. If I don't update in a long time, it's either:**

**1. I have no wifi**

**2. My laptop is gone**

**3. I'm busy (Sick, slow wifi, writer's block, etc.)**

**or 4.**** Aliens kidnapped me and killed me.**

_Friday, February 28_

It was a cold night with breezes running in the air in a game of tag, passing by the neighborhood, cars, houses, bicycles left out in the yard. The Seville residence was quiet; everyone sound asleep in their beds. In the Miller residence, everyone was well in a deep sleep too. The clock struck 3:00 in the morning. Alvin and his brothers were silently unconscious, even Alvin who just fell asleep a few hours ago. He was snoring in a low, quiet tone not loud enough to wake anyone up. Dave, who was in his room obviously sleeping too, was startled awake by the sound of his phone ringtone. He growled struggling to sit up from the position in his bed. Once he was almost awake, he groggily picked up the phone and pressed the answer key. "H-Hello?" His own voice was hoarse.

"Dave!" The voice from the other line shouted.

"What is it now Ian?!" Dave spat. He wasn't a morning person at all, heck, nobody in this neighborhood was a morning person. "I need to sleep, I have work tomorrow!"

"Jeez, Dave. This is more important than sleep; something came up and the dates have changed. The tour starts _now_. Right now. You and your boys need to get up and drive here ASAP!" This was enough to boost up Dave's energy to the top. He dropped his phone to the ground leaving Ian saying 'Hello?' over and over again. Dave ran into his closet and pulled out his suitcase. Luckily, it was already packed and ready to go. He grabbed a quick change of clothes and shoved them on, not even bothering to brush his hair or clean his teeth. Bursting into the boys' bedroom, startling them awake, he yelled, "BOYS GET UP WE'RE LEAVING!"

"It's three in the morning, Dave! Are we moving again?" Theodore grumbled plopping a pillow on his head.

"No! We have to-and then-"

"Dave, calm down. What's the problem?" Simon interrupted, putting on his glasses as his brothers slowly woke up.

"The tour is starting, as in _now_. You have to pack up fast."

"What," Alvin jolted up. "But I thought it was going to be next week!"

"There's been a change in plans. No time to explain, pack up and meet me outside in ten minutes!" Before the brothers could say anything else, Dave exited the room. Simon seemed well enough calm and not in a hurry at all, while the rest were panicking and rushing to get ready. Theodore was struggling to get out of bed, somewhat acting like Alvin most mornings. "Theodore," Simon said shaking the tired chipmunk. "You have to get up."

"No!" Simon sighed and thought for a minute.

"Theo, if you don't hurry you'll miss the buffet in the car!" As if struck by energy, Theodore ran out of bed and stuffed every one of his belongings in a suitcase. Once he was finished, the suitcase was so packed it nearly exploded-well, it nearly popped out. Simon took his time folding pairs of clothes and neatly placing them inside his blue suitcase. He arranged everything to make a clean row; clothes on the bottom, electronics on the top, extra glasses and cleaning tools for it in a pocket, and his other belongings as well. His laptop was hidden inside a case, his phone and wallet in the two front pockets of his denim jeans.

Alvin, who was still behind in packing, rushed anxiously as he literally threw everything in to pack. Everything as in clothes, swimwear, accessories, electronics, etcetera. He had no idea why he was packing everything at once, the idea just came to him. He was still packing while his brothers were waiting by the door watching as the red clad shoved things in the suitcase. "You know Alvin, you don't have to pack everything." Theodore spoke up.

"It doesn't matter, what if the tour last a year? Maybe two even! Dave didn't mention how long we were going to stay so I just wanted to make sure." Alvin responded digging through his closet for any other things he could bring.

"Alvin, this is our first tour in years. I'm sure Dave wouldn't make it last one year. Besides, we still need our education in school." Simon stated.

"I don't care, just go out with Dave already. I, uh, I'll meet you outside." Both Theodore and Simon glanced at one another, Theodore shrugging. Simon let out a small sigh, and headed down the stairs. The sound of their footsteps faded just as Alvin closed the fully-packed red bag. He examined it quickly before he was satisfied on how much it was holding. Not to much, but not to little. Alvin took hold of the handle and started off to the door, but tripped on something just before reaching it. "Ooof!" He collapsed to the floor with the case sliding across it. It didn't burst open to his relief.

"What the fu-" Alvin stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted a small box sitting on the floor. He slowly got up and picked the object from the ground. It was the gift from Vinny, and the wooden box was still new looking. All except the small scratch he noticed on the side. _Scratch? I can't believe I did that after tripping over it. Maybe it would open now. _He tried prying it open with his bare hands but it wouldn't budge. No luck. Why was it on the floor though? He scratched the back of his head. It probably went out while Alvin was throwing things from the closet into the suitcase. Speaking of which, he should get going now.

"Alvin! We have to leave.._now_!" Alvin heard Dave yell from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" Alvin got to his feet and grabbed the red suitcase from the ground. But before he could exit the room, he looked back at the box on the ground. He couldn't just leave it there, he knew himself that. But what use would it be during the tour? But what if someone broke in and stole it while they were gone? And who knows how long the tour would last? To Alvin, that box was really special to him; even if he couldn't open it. _This box contains the answer to all your problems. _That was what the letter said.

"AALLLVVVVIIIINNNN!" Dave interfered with his thoughts. Alvin made his decision, he had to bring it. Picking up the box, and shoving it in the suitcase, he scurried out the front door as Dave closed and locked it. Dave's new jeep was parked just outside the driveway. "What? No limousine? Alvin mumbled. He put his suitcase in the trunk along with the rest and shut it. Hopping inside the front seat of the car, he buckled (**buckled? I couldn't think of any other word xD**) in his seatbelt and leaned back in his seat. Simon and Theodore were in the back, busy with something.

"Simon! Where's the food?" Theodore whined helplessly.

"Theodore! We don't have food!" Said an irritated Simon. He was covering his ears, his left eye twitching. It seemed this was going on for a while.

"But I'm huunnggrrryy..!" The whining continued. Dave had chosen to ignore it, but now Alvin was bothered by it. He covered his ears trying to drown out the noise. Theodore was _always _like this when he misses breakfast. And waking up at three a.m, this was worse. _Make it stop! _Alvin searched for anything in the pocket of the front seat to cover his ears. To his surprise, he felt something soft and mushy in his hands. "What the hell..?" He pressed a button to turn on the light, it wasn't strong but it was enough to let Alvin see. Covering his hands were something yellow and pasta-like. Alvin dug in deeper in the pocket and pulled out a small container. Macaroni and cheese?

"What?!" He eyed it closer, and finally made the decision...it was old macaroni and cheese. "Uhh..what's this doing here?"

"My emergency food! I totally forgot about it, in case I didn't eat I keep food hidden somewhere in the car. Gimme it!" Theodore grabbed the food and started stuffing his face.

"Ewww.." Alvin said. Simon looked disgusted enough he was pale. He scooted closer to the side window away from the hungry chipmunk. Alvin leaned back, his eyes full of bags and his face tired and worn out. He hadn't received much sleep. But strangely, he had a feeling he was forgetting something...two things actually. _It must be nothing. _Alvin thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Brittany fluttered her eyes open, blinking before sitting up from her pink bed. She stretched out her arms over her head and yawned. It was actually late in the morning, around 11 a.m., and she didn't have any reason why she woke up so late. Perhaps because it was the weekend, Saturday morning. Taking her phone off the dresser, Brittany checked to see if there were any text messages or anything. There was one from Tiffany. _Hey! Wanna head 2 teh mall l8er? __:) _It said. Brittany smiled as she typed a message back, pressing send. _Yeah sure. I'm planning to buy u a dictionary. _

_Whatever. Pick you up at 12:00. _Brittany smiled and set her phone on the dresser. She walked over to her closet and pulled open the doors, revealing multiple clothes. Carefully selecting the items, Brittany laid it down on her bed and examined it. She walked to her bathroom, took a short shower, and started applying her makeup. From the slightly cold and windy weather outside, Brittany ended up wearing a pink floral dress that ended just below her knees. A gray thick cardigan was over it, adding leggings and a belt for her waist. Topping it off with short fur boots, the outfit was finished. Her eyes scanned her whole body in the mirror; up and down.

_Perfect. _Just as Brittany was about to exit the her bedroom, her phone buzzed from the counter, vibrating it from the loud volume. She paced back to her bed and picked up the phone, not wasting her time checking who it was. Fact, Brittany already knew. "Brittany! Where are you, I'm right outside your house already!" Tiffany spoke so fast she didn't even have enough time to say 'Hello'.

"Right now? You said you'd pick me up at twelve?" Brittany answered drawing back her window curtains and spotting her friend's car.

"Change of plans, they're having a sale at Forever 21 and we have to leave _now_." The pink clad hadn't realized Tiffany already hung up until a small ring could be heard. Her hands closed the lid on the phone and shoved them in her purse. Everyone knew this about Tiffany, including the guys as well, she was obsessed with Forever 21. It's like her dream store to go to for clothes. Once in a while all of them, Ally, Brittany, and Tiffany, would visit the store and Tiffany would have loads of bags leaving it. The girl and her obsessions. Brittany sighed as she ran over to the red vehicle parked just outside her porch step. "Seriously, I didn't have time to eat breakfast!"

"Well, at least you have clothes on. Now get in before I drive away!" Tiffany yelled. Brittany obeyed and jumped in the passenger seat of the car. Tiffany had already started driving before she could put in her seatbelt. She was really desperate today, wasn't she? As they past by the Seville Residence, Brittany couldn't help but notice how peaceful and quiet it looked. It was almost as if it was abandoned and ghosts were living in there. It wasn't intimidating to her, however, the house did look...empty. Speaking of which, Alvin didn't call her today, or did she have any contact with any of the Sevilles. Perhaps they were still sleeping?

That was most unlikely considering the fact Dave and Alvin's two brothers would go out sometime. If Alvin was left alone, Brittany would've had a text from him. In a friendly gesture, every morning he would text Brittany 'Good morning xx' or 'Morning Beautiful :) xx'. But today, he didn't. Strange. "Brittany? Brittany?" Tiffany snapped her fingers in the direction of her friend's face. Brittany immediately went back to reality and noticed the car slowed down. They finally arrived at _Two Peaks Mall_, the newest one to be exact. "We're here." Tiffany said stepping out of the car and out into the parking lot. Brittany did the same and the two started walking towards the mall. Brittany was pretty amazed at how well the new mall turned out.

The mall wasn't too big or too small; about the perfect size as many people would say. It had three floors; the first floor being the cheap and crappy stores; the second containing the best and yet most expensive stores, and the third holding the food court. The food court was pretty much the best attraction since the top was cut off, revealing the beautiful skies. Most of the people were eating as they watched the gorgeous scenery, others admiring the furniture put out in the ground.

"Hey Brittany," Tiffany started checking the long map of the mall. "You hungry?" At that moment Brittany's stomach growled and nearly lurched in her stomach. She had already skipped breakfast and wasn't planning on turning down lunch either. Breakfast to her was very crucial considering it was her energy booster.

"Yeah, let's get a bite to eat." She replied making her way quickly to the third floor. But Tiffany grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey! Not so fast, Missy. The sale at Forever 21 is going to end soon. If we don't hurry I am going to _cry_." Tiffany gave her a sad look, trying to imitate puppy dog eyes. Brittany sighed. "But I missed breakf-"

"I'll but you Starbucks, geez! Just c'mon!" Tiffany dashed through the escalator, bumping into several people, with Brittany trailing along behind, shoes digging in the ground. She tried pulling out of her friend's tight grip, but she knew well enough she would fail. Tiffany often went out to the gym, so her grasp on the pink clad's wrist wasn't going to come loose. It was tight the blood was having a hard time going through her veins. Just as she thought she was going to collapse on the floor, Tiffany let go of her grip and stopped on right on her feet in front of a huge store. Brittany rubbed the side of her wrist, nearly bruised and colored a small shade of red. "Thanks for the wrist bruise pal." She mumbled to her friend.

"It's not that bad. Let's go before a crowd forms outside." They both entered the shop, but to their surprise, a lot of people were already in. Most of them formed a long line that stretched out almost in the middle of the store. "What the fuck.." Tiffany whispered to herself, pushing her way out of the crowd and into the clothes sections. "Brittany, the sale is still on. Grab as much as you can carry and wait in line. I'm going to but you some Starbucks!" She yelled exiting the store. "I'm counting on you!" Brittany sighed. _Ugh, seriously? _Well, there was no point in complaining now. She rummaged through the piled of clothes and picked out what she thought would look good. "$299?!" She said out loud, but relaxed when she found the sale price. "Great, now it's only a hundred dollars."

Her hands were getting pretty full by now so she grabbed the closest basket she could find and dumped the clothes in. Just as Brittany was about to head for the long line, her ears twitched to the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey, beautiful." Turning around, she gasped in horror to find the person she dreaded standing right in front of her. "Need any help?" The person said offering a hand.

"No," The auburn haired girl spat. "not from you."

"Oh, c'mon baby. You know you can't carry that much. Besides, I might even add an award.." The person replied, winking, tossing his dark brown hair, and moving closer to Brittany. She nearly gagged at when she realized what his words meant. Disgusted, her legs moved her about a foot away. "God dammit Chase," She growled. "Why can't you just leave me _alone_?!"

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" He smirked, inching near Brittany again, but closer so that their faces were centimeters apart. Brittany stood shocked and terrified, she couldn't move. Chase was going to do what she knew he was going to do. And from his tall figure compared to Brittany's, she was trapped. Her sapphire eyes showed a sign of fear. Only one thing came to her mind; something that would actually make him leave. Glancing around for any sign of Tiffany, she screamed, "SECURITY!"

"What the-" Chase was abruptly interrupted by guys coming out of nowhere, surrounding him like a mouse in a cat maze. The guards were bigger and more muscular than him so by chance he wouldn't make it out alive if he tried.

"Take him out of here." Brittany started and watched as Chase yelled and kicked from the grip the guard were holding on him. She sighed in relief, only to see Tiffany emerging from the group of guards. She walked towards the pink clad holding two cups of coffee in one arm, and a bag in the other. "Hey, I bought you the chocolate chip Frappuccino, heated up. And also one of those cheesecake fudge brownies." Handing her the cup and bag, Brittany instantly traded the huge basket of clothes. Her taste bud danced in delight once the warm chocolate drink filled her mouth. It felt like drinking from God's personal coffee maker from the empty stomach she had encountered.

Brittany had no time to explain to Tiffany on why she was hurrying on paying. In a flash they were done shopping and were sitting on a bench outside the mall. Brittany was busy drinking the rest of her Frappuccino as well as Tiffany finishing her coffee. "Tiffany, you aren't trying to make me fat are you?" Brittany asked suddenly. Tiffany raised an eyebrow and stopped drinking.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, considering the fact that you bought me a chocolate chip Frappuccino, which is at least 200 calories, I think you are. And plus the cheesecake brownie, which is 100 calories, you are trying to make me gain weight."

"Wow, since when did you become a smartass?" Brittany playfully punched her in the arm.

"I'm not a nerd."

_Later..._

The clock struck 7:00 p.m., and Brittany was busy doing...well, absolutely nothing. She was surfing through channels on the couch just pressing her thumb lightly on the remote. It was literally pitch black right now and the only light source she had was the television. She groaned, there was nothing to really do...again. It was like yesterday, during the time before Tiffany called her. Miss Miller was already asleep in her bedroom, and Jeanette and Eleanor were out with some friends. Speaking of which, she instantly flashed back to the memory of last night. During truth or dare. For some reason she shuddered a little at the thought of the seven minutes in 'heaven'. At least that's what Tiffany called it. She cursed her friends under her breath.

And speaking of Alvin, she hadn't received ay contact with him today; no calls, no texts, no emails, no nothing. She wondered what was up? Maybe she should visit his house, maybe the boredom would go away. Opening her phone and dialing Alvin's number, she waited as the phone ringed. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. _"I'm sorry, but the person you tried to call has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again later." _A woman's voice started from the other line, then it went blank. _What the hell? _Brittany was confused, was Alvin ignoring her? She shook off the thought and headed out the front door. Maybe his phone wasn't working, and since Brittany was already in clothes she started for the house.

The Seville Residence looked, like before, quiet and peaceful. But yet too quiet and almost haunted at the same time. It was just so empty. Even Brittany noticed that their family car was gone. Did they all go out? Well, it's most likely to be Theodore, Simon, and Dave to go out, but not Alvin. She knew him to well to know he would stay home and be lazy. Walking to the front door, she knocked three times before waiting patiently. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer. "What the heck?" Irritated, she knocked one more time..no use. Brittany was growing really impatient. Right before she returned back home, a man with blonde hair walked by. Perhaps he was another neighbor of theirs.

"Excuse me!" Brittany blurted out catching the man's attention. "Um, do you know where the people living in this house are?" She pointed to the Seville Residence. The man snorted.

"Haven't you heard? The Seville's are gone, out of the neighborhood. They went on tour for five months!" The man laughed and walked away from Brittany. _What? _She thought. This wasn't right, it just wasn't. Alvin wouldn't leave without even saying goodbye. She knew him. But then if the man wasn't right where were they? That man had to be right, Alvin left for tour. She would feel the tears pounding on the exit door of her eyes. Before they could escape, Brittany ran, as fast as she could, and barged into her house and into her room. She didn't even bother to close the door. Her pillow was getting soaked from all the sobbing.

Alvin left, on tour, without even saying goodbye. What makes it worse is that he's on tour for _five _months. He really hated her, didn't he? He was just pretending to be her friend, maybe from a stupid dare or something. she really didn't mean anything to him. Nothing. What confused her though was the fact she was hurt even more than she should have. But why? They were- keyword: _were_ - just friends...right? There was no time to think about that now though. Brittany really needed somebody to comfort her. Taking out her phone, she dialed a random number and waited.

"Hello?" The voice from the other line...Tiffany. This was perfect.

"T-Tiffany? Can you c-come over right n-n-now?" Brittany's words spluttered everywhere from the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Brittany? What happened?"

"I-I'll explain later. J-..Just come over!"

"Okay, be there in a minute." With that, both girl hung up and Brittany resumed her crying.

"Brittany?" That was Tiffany's voice. Wow, when she meant a minute, she really meant one minute. Tiffany sat on her bed and patted her on the back. Brittany was still crying. "Come on, Brittany. What's wrong?" The auburn haired girl could only choke out a few words, "I-I..he.." Tiffany tilted her head to the side.

"What?" Brittany then started blurting out the whole story to her best friend. Tiffany listened carefully, not interrupting her. Once she was finished, Tiffany didn't say anything. Brittany began to sob on her shoulder as she held her. "Shh, it's going to be fine, Brittany."

"H-He left me..."

"Maybe it's for the best." Tiffany sighed. "There's only one thing to do."

"What?" Brittany looked up.

"Move on."

**And...done! Okay, this had to be the worst ending I did so far. I'm sorry if it was rushed or anything. But, World War III is about to happen! I repeat, World War III! It's Directioners+Swifties vs. Beliebers+Every other fandom. Some shit is about to go down. So apparently, the beliebers are mad cause us directioners broke the VEVO record for the most views of the Best Song Ever music video. They think they're better than s and asked other fandoms for help. Pathetic I tell you! We only did that as an anniversary gift for the boys, not to gain popularity!**

**And you think you can beat us? Puh-lease, if the Swifties are on our side, we won't stop till we surrender. If you'll excuse me, I have to fight a war.**


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Start-Off

**IT'S CRRAAAZZZZYYY MOFO!**

**So yeah, I made a new intro. :D**

**I know you might think it's pretty ridiculous that Brittany is mad over Alvin because she _thought _he did it on purpose, but that's part of the plan. I know it's pretty dumb but it is part of my plot. And I've failed to keep this story on Third persons POVs, so I'm switching it back to the character's point of views. I'm sorry if the story is messed up with it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ChipmunkfanNo.1: Omg, it's you! It's actually you! I was just waiting for you to finally read my story cause I love how you leave such long reviews and the reviews are what excite me after updating! :33**

***Note: Remember, Brittany has NEVER experienced true love before. This is all new to her.**

_Sunday, March 1_

Alvin's POV:

_BEEEEP BEEEEEEP!_

"Get out of the way!" Some man's voice shouted interrupting my sleep. I growled making my hands into a fist and tried to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I maneuvered my fist here and there, but I couldn't feel the button. Confused, I let my eyes open, blinking, and saw that I was in the passenger seat of Dave's car. Why was I here? Oh yeah, we were leaving on tour, as in now. I still don't get why our management changed the schedule and we had to leave at like three in the morning. It didn't make any sense; yet that was management. Good point. I sat up straight and stretched, only to hit the ceiling of the car. Curse me and my tall height. I took a quick glimpse at the back seat to see Simon reading a book and Theodore snoring away.

"Alvin?" I shot my head back to the front view. Dave's eyes were still focused on the road.

"Yeah?"

"We're heading to the airport at about five minutes. What do you want to eat?"

"I-" I started, but Simon interrupted me.

"Theodore said he wanted pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. I'll take some cereal and toaster waffles." He quickly stated still reading his book. Dave gave me a questioning look that said 'What about you?'. "I'll have toast bread and scrambled eggs." I answered, Dave nodding in approval. After paying for parking ticket, he parked the car in the driveway of the airport. He exited the car and opened up the trunk, taking out our luggage. I stepped out the car too, looking over the unfamiliar airport in front of me. Dave would usually go to _L.A.X _(Los Angeles International Airport), but in front of me was a completely different one It was quite bigger than our old one, plus there weren't much cars parked in the parking lot either, which was very odd.

"Alvin, help carry the luggage will you?" Dave said as I was looking at the airport sign, reading _Travis Airport. _I walked over and found my suitcase, then opened the handle at the top. "Hey, where's Simon?" I looked back to the car to see Theodore scrambling out with Simon behind him. His glasses were crooked but still perched on his face. "Ow!" Theodore yelped when he fell to the ground. I went over to the two, who were piled on top of each other, and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Simon quickly got up and brushed his clothes with his hands. "I was trying to wake up our little brother, but _he _happened to rush out of the car." He adjusted his glasses as Theodore stood up.

"He mentioned Dave was buying us breakfast! What else would I do?"

"Good point," I answered going back and pulling out the rest of the suitcases. We made our way inside the new, non-busy airport. Only a few people were walking here and there. "Dave," I said. "this isn't our regular airport. Why are we here?"

"Your management told me to bring you guys here. I don't know why but I had to." Management, huh? I wasn't used to having them boss us around and all, fact we didn't even _have _a management when we were The Chipmunks. I guess every boy band has to have one now, don't they? We all made our way to a small store, which I suggested was the breakfast store Dave told me about. There were only a few chairs and tables so all of us had to sit all cramped together. I set my rolling suitcase right next to my seat and waited until a man came by. "Hello, and welcome to _Breakfast Bunch. _What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll get some toast bread and coffee please." Dave said and then looked over at us with a questioning look.

"I'll get toaster waffles and cereal please." Simon answered. The man nodded and scribbled everything down in a notepad.

"And I'll get a large pancake deluxe, piled with a side of scrambled eggs, and bacon. Extra crispy please." Theodore spoke up reading from the menus. The man looked at Dave for a moment. "Any drinks?"

"Uh, I'll get some orange juice and-"

"Milk please!" Theodore interrupted me. Right as I was about to continue my sentence, the man walked away. I gave my brother a small glare. I didn't even get a chance to say what I wanted! Dave would probably make me share again. Oh well. "Dave?" I asked as he looked up. "Can I, um, go to the restroom to wash my hands?" He nodded and I stood up.

"Oh, bring Theodore too." He added. I sighed. Both of us walked to the men's restroom and I nearly walked right out. This bathroom was filthy as hell. The walls were covered in mud and dirt, and something else that looked like moss. The sinks were dirty as well and even the bar soap was covered. The stalls were so bad I couldn't even describe them. I let out a long sigh and watched as Theodore went over and started washing his hands. This was pathetic. Well, I didn't have a choice did I? So, finding the cleanest sink out of the rest, I let the water drench my hands. The hand soap looked pretty clean too so I added a little to my hands and scrubbed.

"A-Alvin?" I glanced over at Theodore. "I don't f-feel so good." Turning off the faucet, I inched closer to my brother. What was wrong with him? His skin was the color of a ghost and his face didn't look too good either.

"Theo, what's wrong?" He didn't reply. Instead, clutching onto his stomach, he flew past me and kicked open the nearest stall he could find. I heard unpleasant noises from that stall, and considered he was throwing up. Great, just great. My brother is sick and we're on tour. This was going out well. I could still hear him throwing up even after five minutes. It felt like forever. Just as I thought it was endless, I hear a flush from the toilet. Theodore came out, paler than before, with his face a green lime color. He groaned miserably.

"Theodore. What happened?"

"The..y-yellow..and then..." His voice trailed off. Yellow? I thought back to the night before, where I pulled out the mac and cheese from the car. It looked rotten and old, but Theodore ate the whole thing anyway. And that's what he threw up: the mac and cheese. That's just wonderful too, now that my little brother has food poisoning. Plus we have a show to preform at later. I shake my head, helping Theodore out of the restroom and back to the restaurant. Dave and Simon were already eating from the huge pile of food in the table. "Alvin, what's wrong with Theodore?" Dave questioned me as soon as I sat down.

"He has food poisoning from the macaroni he ate last night..." I spread butter on the toast bread and watch it melt. Dave's eyes widened.

"He's sick?"

"Don't worry, Dave," Simon spoke up. "I'll be sure to treat him with medicine and he'll be fine." I didn't even bother asking how Simon would cure Theodore. Many unusual yet amazing things happen from that guy. We all ate in silence, including Theodore who was chugging down the milk. Soon we were all finished, Dave paying the check, and we suddenly appeared in the front line of the deploying system. "Flight 101 will be leaving in five minutes." A woman's voice spoke from the loud speakers across the airport. I dragged along my rolling suitcase while following Dave and the others. After walking a long way down, we entered the gigantic plane and took our seat in the middle. I sat down in the window seat and examined Dave as he tried- keyword:_ tried_ -putting our luggage in the cabinet above the seats.

"Come on," I hear him mutter, struggling to push them in.

"Sir, that's full. We're going to have to check those." A stewardess, about in her fifty's, said trying to take the suitcases from Dave's grip. He sighed.

"Are you going to charge me $25 for these?"

"Of course not sir," The woman quickly took our luggage in her arms with a smile. "It's $25 for the first bag, and $30 for the additional ones." She stuffed them at the bottom of our seats and walked away. Wow, what a rip-off. And what _nice _staff in the airplane we have don't we? I exhale loudly and turned my head out the window. Nothing really caught my attention from the people boarding boxes and other things. I rested my chin on the palm of my shoulder, staring straight out the window. This sucks. Simon, who was sitting right next to me, was occupied by his book. Theodore was in another seat with Dave doing something that I couldn't quite see. Which leaves me, Alvin, alone to do nothing at all.

Maybe something interesting would be on my phone. I stuff my hand in the pocket of my denim pants, searching for the hard device. But to my surprise I felt nothing but fabric. "What..?" I said to myself searching through the rest of my pockets. Where was my phone? I was positive that I didn't drop it while in the airport, it had to be here. "Uh, Simon?" Simon looked at me. "Do you know where my phone is?"

"Never had I ever touched your things, Alvin." He flipped a thin page from his book. Thanks for the answer, Simon. That really helped me find my phone. I probably left it in my luggage or something. "Attention passengers," A woman's voice started. "We're about to take-off in one minute. Please stay seated and buckle up." I soon began to feel the floor slowly lift up, making my chest lean against the chair. The plane was now in the air and flying off.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

Tiffany and I were in the middle of watching my favorite movie, _Pitch Perfect_. This was the best movie to watch if you were...depressed. I wouldn't really say I was depressed though, just really sad. Sad that my best friend, best _guy _friend, left on tour for five months without saying goodbye. And for some reason, I hurt about it more than I should have. I felt myself crack inside but I don't know why. Tiffany had told me to "move on", but for some reason I feel like I can't There aren't any other guys in my school who are better than Alvin. Fact is, none of them are the least attractive. They were either douches, nerds, have slutty girlfriends, or jocks. Which obviously wasn't my type _at all_.

Anyways, Tiffany and I were both sitting on the couch, late at night, eating tubs of _Ben and Jerry's _ice cream. Hey, don't judge a girl for eating ice cream. It's the least we could do if were depressed. Besides, it was Tiffany's idea when she came over prepared. It seemed like she knew more about this than anyone I knew. That's how good of a friend she was. "Brittany," She started. "what time is it?" I took a quick glimpse of the wall clock, which was ticking furiously. "11:30." I took a spoonful of strawberry ice cream and stuffed it in my mouth.

"It's getting late, I should really be heading back home." She gave me a look that said 'Can I go?'. I nodded softly as she packed up her things. Before heading out the door, she added, "Don't stress yourself out too much. Try and get some sleep too, Ally and I are..." She thought of the right words to say. "...are _planning _something with you tomorrow." After giving a small smile, she left. I slouch down on the couch, eating more ice cream. Stress? Me, stressed? I don't know what Tiffany was talking about. I didn't think I was stressed, nor did I feel like it. Maybe it's the ice cream; after all "Stressed" backwards is "Desserts". So it's probably helping.

Each minute I felt drowsier and drowsier, and finally my eyelids gave up and closed.

_"Cookie?" A little girl wearing a pink bow asked me. She looked really familiar. I gave a confused look._

_"What?"_

_"I said cookie?" She held out a small chocolate chip cookie._

_"Um, no thanks.." I said. She shrugged, gobbling up the treat, and disappeared in the thin air. What the hell? I thought and started walking off towards some random direction. My ears twitched to the sound of faint laughter, belonging to small children. I began accelerating my speed only to see three little girls in a big grassy field, playing with small dolls. I gain closer to them and realize how familiar they look. The first one I notice was the girl who asked me if I wanted a cookie. She still had her pink bow tied to form a small pony tail in her auburn hair. The auburn hair look similar to mine, except it was lighter._

_The next one I saw was a girl just a little taller than the first one. She had brunette hair like Jeanette's, only lighter. Her hair was tied into a bun secured with a purple ribbon. She had purple-pink glasses that seemed too big on her face. The last girl was shorter and..'chubbier' than the rest. Her hair was a bright blonde and tied into short thin pigtails with tiny green bows. All three girls had dresses with different colors; pink, purple, and green. I'm still wondering why they looked so familiar._

_"Girls!" My head turned towards the sound of a man's voice, only to see two adults walking towards the young girls. A man and a woman. They looked really familiar too. The girls stopped playing and held their dolls to their chest, Both adults were with the girls now, talking to them. I only managed to hear a few words. "Mommy! Daddy! What are we doing?" The auburn haired girl asked. The man with brunette hair smiled. _

_"Today we're taking our family picture." _

_"And it's going to be really special because we bought a new camera!" The woman with auburn hair spoke up, grinning at her daughters. The girls all chorused with three 'yays' and hugged their parents. As I grew closer to the family, I stopped dead on my heels. I knew who they were. I knew who the parents were. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. A shocked expression landed on my face, my mouth creating an 'o' shape. "M-Mom?" I choked out the words, tears forming but not falling from my eyes. "d-d-dad?" I started running towards the two, holding out my arms to hug them, but instead they just went through me and I felt nothing. "Huh?" I looked back at them but they didn't see me._

_"Mom..Dad..?" I said. "Can't you hear me?!" I yelled, but their attention only focused on the three girls. They couldn't see me. They couldn't hear me. They couldn't feel me. (**Okay that sounded really wrong** **xD**) I was just thin air to them. My eyes were now a faucet leaking out tears of despair, agony, hurt. Those three girls were me and my sisters, young and care-free to the world, only three-years-old. Just then a camera appeared in front of the family, old fashioned. I remember it now; everything. This was the day we took the family photo. A week before my parents left us in an orphanage. _

_I studied their facial expressions; happy, cheerful, no pain nor sadness in them. They looked like one of the happiest families in the world. I wouldn't fight back the tears that escaped my eyes. We were so happy back then, with no stress or problems in the world. But that was nearly 13 years ago. I watched as they formed whole group, the girls leaving their dolls in the grass. All three of them were sitting in the bottom, my parents standing up and smiling at the camera. It looked exactly like the photo in the dresser of my bedroom. Only because it is._

**_CLICK!_**

_The photo was now taken, and the girls all yelled in joy. Just as I blinked, I was teleported to a different area. It was a small, dark ally. There was a tall building right beside it, a glowing sign that read Inn. A car sped up and parked right next to it. And I saw a woman carrying a small box containing three small figures, which I couldn't make out. "Mommy, what are you doing?" I hear a faint sound of a frightened girl's voice, unmistakably Jeanette's. That was my mother taking us to the dark ally. She set the box down. A head poked up from the box, which was me. My mother ran back to the car, speeding away swiftly and leaving them there. _

_I suddenly jump at the sound of thunder cracking in the distance. The girls' cries and screams could be heard, echoing in my ears. I remember this clearly. It was like a flashback coming straight at me and punching me in the face. No, no. This wasn't happening. My vision was blurred out from all the tears and crying. I slowly slouched to the ground, burying my face into my arms and crying helplessly. No this wasn't happening. It can't._

_"No," I said. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Brittany?" _

_"Brittany!" _

"BRITTANY!" I scream, only to fall out of the couch and hit the floor. "Ow.." I mumble, blinking a couple of times. Jeanette and Eleanor were in front of me, worried looks plastered on their faces. I slowly stood up. Sweat clung to the skin of my face, so I rubbed it away with my hand. "W-What happened?" Eleanor glanced to Jeanette, then over to me.

"We were just heading downsairs...when we heard you screaming. You were having a bad dream." She explained.

"W-What was I screaming?"

"You were-..you were yelling 'No' over and over again," Jeanette spoke up. "Are you okay?" No. No. No. The dream. My parents. Leaving us. It was just a dream-no, it was a flashback too. What could this mean?

"Earth to Brittany!" Eleanor said snapping her fingers in front of me.

"What? Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine. Just_...fine._" Eleanor didn't seem to buy it. Saying "fine" never meant you were really fine. It never did work.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm just fine."

* * *

Alvin's POV:

I was just...bored. Again. With nothing to do but eat, sleep, or just wait. It's been at least eight hours since we flew off for whatever destination we were heading for tour. As a matter of fact, Dave hadn't mentioned exactly where we were heading off to for our first performance. And eight hours? We must be going somewhere west. Anyways, I had just finished eating airplane food earlier, which was...not good but not bad. Theodore still had food poisoning, and threw up once or twice again in the airplane. I still don't get how he was going to preform with his illness.

"Attention, passengers. We're about to land in New York in five minutes." I quickly jolted up what the woman's voice just said. New York. We were preforming in New York?! I'm not saying that as in it's a bad thing, but I didn't think we were prepared to sing in New York. I mean, my brothers and I only practiced _once_, in a basement for crying out loud! If we were preforming in New York, it could only mean we were preforming in the _Madison Square Garden. _And lots of people are expecting good quality from us. Dave seemed to notice this too and walked over to a stewardess.

"Excuse me, but I thought we were heading to Seattle?" He asked folding his arms. "On flight 101?"

"No sir, you must be mistaken. You are on flight _105_, which heads to New York. Now please take a seat and prepare for landing." The stewardess gave a fake smile which seemed like it was hard for her. Dave sighed angrily and cursed under his breath, taking a seat and pinching the bridge of his nose. So our first stop is at New York.

This should be interesting...

**Okay, I apologize if the last pov was short but I didn't know what else to put. For some reason I had a bit of a Writer's block on the end. Anyways... *break dances***

**AHHHHHHHHHHH I WENT TO MY VERY FIRST CONCERT LAST NIGHT AND SAW MY IDOLS!111! ONE DIRECTION WAS AWESOME IN SAN JOSE. WE GOT TO LISTEN TO BEST SONG EVER!**

**Okay, I'm sorry if it seems like I bragged but I'm still super pumped that I got to go. Sorry if it..'offends' you. It was just my first concert and you know the rest. Even if I got bad seating it was amazing. So, tell me if you have any other ideas for this story because I want to know what you want to happen in this story! _Keep in mind that I have my own story plot so don't try and change it._And tell me what you think of this story so far...I love the reviews each and every one.**

**So yeah...BYE MY BETCHES!**


	16. Chapter 16: Having Fun

**IT'S CRRRRAAAZZZZYYYY MOFO!**

**Question: IF YOU ATE A BANANA AT 3 A.M., WHY WOULD PURPLE UNICORNS FALL FROM THE SKY?!**

_Same day- Sunday, March 1_

Brittany's POV:

Breakfast at nine in the morning wasn't as...normal as it used to be. Sure everyone was sitting at the table, eating toast, waffles, cereal, etc., but it was quiet. To quiet. At some points someone would say "How's it going?" and the same reply would be "Great". I didn't really pay much attention to anyone but myself. About the dream I had last night. About my old family. About me. My fork scraped the platter of bacon and scrambled eggs, my head tilted to the side and resting on my hand. I didn't feel hungry right now. I just wanted to go up to my room and lay down in my bed. But I couldn't.

"Brittany, why aren't you eating?" Miss Miller spoke up.

"I...don't feel like eating right now," I responded pushing away my plate. "Can I be excused please?" Miss Miller looked at me for a moment, then nodded. I stood up and headed towards my bedroom. I fell on top of my pink bed, pulling out the drawer of my dresser, and taking out the old family photo of ours. I studied it carefully, rubbing my thumb over a small dust patch in the corner. _Family. _It read. I arched my eyebrows at that simple word. Family. That obviously meant nothing to my parents or leaving us in the alley. Just thinking of the memory sent shivers through my body.

I stuffed the photo back into the drawer and closed it, exhaling deeply. This was pointless; thinking of my old parents, stressing me out even more with the thought. I should just forget about this. If only I can stop thinking about them. I jumped when my phone buzzed, and I instantly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are you getting ready yet?" Of course, it was Tiffany.

"Getting ready for what?"

"I told you yesterday all of us were going out." She said in an obvious tone.

"You mean Ally, you, and I?"

"No, I'm bringing Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny." She remarked sarcastically.

"Alright, geez. Pick me up at like...ten or something." I hung up and headed for my wardrobe and picked a simple outfit. That as in leggings, a black tank-top, and a bubblegum pink long sleeve with a yin yang sign stitched on. I then applied a small amount of make-up, slipped on my grey vans, and headed out the house. "Miss Miller! I'm going to head out with Tiffany for a while!" I yelled before closing the front door.

"Be back before dinner!" Her reply came muffled. I made my way to the sidewalk, nearly at the edge of the road, and looked both ways. There was no sign of Tiffany's car. I huffed, pulling out my phone and texting her. _Hey, where are u? _Right as I pressed send,my phone ringed. _On my way. _I read. I looked both ways again, but still no cars or anything. "God dammit, Tiff. Where are you?" I muttered to myself, checking my messages again.

_BEEP BEEP!_

"What the hell?!" I screamed jumping in the air. Tiffany's car was right in front of my face when I looked up. I saw her in the driver's seat, waving and grinning. I hopped in, thanking myself for not dropping my phone. I glared at her but she was focused on the road. "Jesus Christ, Tiffany," I said as she glanced at me. "Was that your idea of a joke?"

"Maybe, maybe not..." She laughed. I sighed placing my hand over my heart, feeling the normal heartbeat.

"You're lucky you didn't give me a heart attack. I would've killed you."

"How would you kill me if you were dead?"

"Gee, I don't know..." I crossed my arms. "I would probably haunt you or something."

"So, you're only option is to go Paranormal Activity on me?" I didn't reply to that.

"Hey, cheer up. What are you thinking about?" Her eyes were still glued to the road. I didn't say a thing, but instead looked out the window. We past the Seville Residence again. I didn't get much connection with him since yesterday. He still didn't call or text or email me. I gave a small sigh, and I tried not to let Tiffany hear.

"Brittany, I'm sure he'll call you sometime."

"W-What?" She shook her head and looked a me. Her eyes gave a sympathetic look.

"I have a feeling he's not doing this on purpose. He probably got a last-minute call for them to go on tour. I know him, Britt, he's not like that. Just give him a chance." She explained.

"I-I guess your right. I'm not sure why I'm so hurt by this though..." She chuckled a little. She knew something. The rest of the car drive was pretty silent, and it was a short one too. I was surprised to see that we didn't arrive at _Two Peaks Mall_, but instead we arrived at what looked like a stadium. "Um, why are we here?" I asked as we both started walking to the entrance. She didn't say anything, but stopped in front of a blue Range Rover. I was about to question her again when I saw Ally and Jake step out.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Jake enthusiastically yelled with a big grin. I laughed at his sense of humor, even Tiffany was like that at times.

"Why'd you bring him here?!" Tiffany grumbled to Ally.

"Hello to you too.." He said making Tiffany roll her eyes. After some little arguments between the two, we were finally able to make it into the stadium. I sat down on a bench next to Ally, waiting for the two to pay for...whatever we were doing. "Hey," I started. "what are we doing here?"

"Tiffany decided for all of us to get some "fresh air".." She quoted "fresh air" with her fingers. "..and by that she brought us to a laser tag tournament."

"What?" I was pretty baffled at this. Not in a bad way, but I heard that laser tag was really expensive these days and we couldn't even afford it with all our money combined. I wonder what Tiffany has in mind. Well, this is Tiffany we're speaking about. The girl has the most unique mind and yet the craziest. Who knows what she's planning...

"Alright, let's go change and meet in the _Center_!" I hear her voice and look up to see the girl holding four black vests. She handed each of them to Ally, Jake, and me then started off to some random direction. I suggested these vests were for the laser tag tournament and followed Tiffany to a small area. I opened the vest belt up and threw it over my head, closing it again. It was a little tight on my chest but soft and comfortable. Once we were finished, all of us headed for the _Center_ of the stadium as Tiffany said. Jake was already there waiting for us. "Okay," He said once we were huddled next to each other. "the rules are pretty simple: We are divided into two teams, shooting each other with lasers. Last person standing wins."

We agreed that one team holds Ally and me, and the other holds Tiffany and Jake. I swiftly grabbed the first laser I found and hid behind something with Ally. Both of us decided to stick together until the game was over. The was the smartest choice I had. I held the laser gun close to my chest as the lights dimmed slowly in the center. I heard some footsteps here and there but it was never towards our hiding spot. "Brittany, I'm going to try and move. Cover me?" Ally whispered. I nodded, and she was off crawling to find another hiding spot. She made it safely, and then signaled for me to come over.

As soon as the coast was clear, I started for the hiding spot. I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of lasers shooting, making me jump. I looked around and around to see where they were coming from but it was so dark I couldn't pay attention. I dodged the lasers everywhere and shot mine in random directions, increasing my heart rate. Someone's hand grasped my arm just as I was about to shoot again. I was pulled to a tall hiding spot and saw ally beside me. "What happened to 'I got your back'?" I questioned her immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd take that long. Tiffany and Jake are planning something. And I think they're on the other side of us." She explained. "I think we should split up, they know our trick." I thought about it for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. I think we were putting ourselves in more danger if we stayed together. I carefully maneuvered to the opposite way Ally was going, trying to see where Tiffany or Jake were. My ears perk up to a laser shot and spin around. Ally was on the ground, her vest beeping from a red light.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Brittany, run!" I obeyed her orders and sprinted across the room shooting my laser gun at the back. I could see Jake's figure at my tail and started shooting t him, but he dodged every shot. As I did to his shots. Right as I turned my head back to the front, I saw Tiffany holding her laser gun up and pointing at me. I halted to a stop. Jake and Tiffany were now on either side of me pointing the weapons right on my vest. What to do, what to do?! I took one glimpse at each of them. This was too good.

_PEW! PEW!_

To my luck I ducked just in time for the lasers to hit both Tiffany and Jake's vest sending the red light beeping. "Dammit Brittany!" Tiffany then began chasing after me with Jake. Wasn't the game over though? I ran and ran, looking back a few times to still see them. "Guys," I said in between breaths. "the game is frikkin' over! This is against the rules!"

"Screw the rules!" Jake laughed making me sigh in a mixture of happiness and frustration. I wasn't sure how long my legs could take me. I was slowing down easily. They were going to tackle me to the ground any second...so I did the thing I thought of.

"KILL THE LIGHTS!" From my command all the lights in the stadium turned off. I stayed right where I was, hearing an "Oof!" and an "Ow!" followed by the sound of two people falling. The lights reappeared and I blinked from the brightness. My vision cleared and right in front of me was a picture of pure hilariousness. I struggled to old in the laugh. Ally ran over to my side and asked, "Hey, what happen-Whoa." She cut off her sentence when she saw what I was looking at.

On the ground, both people laying down, were Tiffany and Jake. Tiffany was lying on top of Jake, both blushing madly from how close their faces were. I couldn't stand this anymore. Both Ally and me laughed endlessly. "Guys, guys.." Ally said still giggling. "I know this is a laser tag stadium but it doesn't mean you have to have sex!" From that joke Tiffany scrambled off of Jake and inhaled deeply. Jake stood up as well still blushing.

"Uh..." They said in unison. Our laughter was dying down and I nudged Ally softly in the ribs. _"__Let's leave the two alone." _I whispered in her ear, and I received a small nod. We then exited the _Center._

* * *

Alvin's POV:

We were in New York. New. Fucking. York. You'd think I'd be happy about this but I am not. Sure we're having our first concert in ages here, but I'm so uneasy about arriving. As I said before, my old- keyword: old -crush moved here. Here. Where we were now. What if I see her? What if we bump into each other? What then? Maybe I'm being paranoid. I shouldn't worry about this now. I should keep my focus on tour.

All of us were waiting in the New York airport, sitting down on a bench near the front entrance. Simon's head was stuck in his novel, Theodore was laying down holding his stomach, and I was rummaging through my suitcase for my phone. Where could it be? I was almost positive that I packed it...keyword: _almost_. Did I leave it at the house? No, no. That was the least reasonable thought; I practically threw everything I owned in my suitcase. Dave meanwhile was on the phone to someone, probably management.

"Yeah, we're in New York. No it wasn't a mistake...I-..accidentally took the wrong flight. I know, I'm sorry. You had us leave at three a.m.! I was tired, okay? Yeah...okay, okay. What's the address? Six..eight..two...alright, gotcha. Bye." He stuffed his phone in his front pocket and sighed. He walked over to us.

"What's up, Dave? Did you tell them where we were?" Simon asked.

"Yes," He answered picking up his suitcase. "Your manager told me to go to this hotel. Luckily for us, he lives here. Come on, the limousine is waiting for us."

"_Limousine_?" I said aloud looking at Simon. He shrugged and stood up to help Theodore. I zipped up my suitcase and stood up, following Dave out the door with my brothers behind me. Theodore was still pretty sick and had trouble walking fast. Simon was practically dragging him along like a doll. He better cure Theodore before our concert. I was surprised to see a black new limousine outside the airport, even if Dave already mentioned it. I mean, how could he even afford it? We gave our luggage to the trunk of the limo and went in.

It was a really long time since I've been in one, and I have to admit, the insides have changed a lot. There was a small cooler in the front containing frozen cans od soda, soft music playing in the small speakers around, and even TV was installed on the ceiling. "Wow," I mumbled to myself taking a seat on the soft black cushions. This was a lot bigger and more expensive looking than any limousine I've been in. I was still confused on how Dave rented this-or did he rent it?

The engines growled in the back of my seat, loud and clear enough for me to cover my ears. Dave entered the front passenger seat along with another man looking in his 30's. His hair was hidden from a red chauffer hat perched on his head. The driver's seat concealed his face as well, and all I could see was snow white gloves grasping onto the handle of the limo. "Boys," Dave said. "I apologize for not warning you for the engines. I forgot to say they were really loud when the limousine starts."

"Yeah, I think we caught onto that already." I said examining he widely spaced limo. It looked so new and didn't compare to any others I been to...so far at least.

"Anyways, Theodore how are you feeling?" Dave's head turned to look at us, at Theodore who was lying on his back, moaning softly.

"I feel like rotten...c-cheese.."

"You did eat something rotten." Simon stepped in. I sat back in my seat with my head sinking into the deep cushion. Was there anything else to do in here? The TV wasn't on right now and all I saw was a black screen. I searched through the limo to see if there was a remote, and luckily I found one. I turned on the TV and began surfing through channels.

_SCCREEECCHH!_

The limousine halted suddenly to a stop, literally sending me to the ground. "Ugh," I cursed whoever our chauffer was and wobbled out the door. Fresh air greeted me as I took out my suitcase. We were outside a fancy, and still expensive, looking hotel with a small fountain in the center of the entrance. Not a lot of people were outside, fact barely anyone was out in the front. A few bell hops were out pushing luggage carts inside; but other than that it looked peaceful. I had to look up high considering the tall height of the hotel, looking about 112 floors. This must be one of those five-star hotels where only celebrities go to.

"Here we are." I hear Dave's voice. We entered the hotel to see the front desk right next to the double-doors. Dave didn't even go to the desk manager but instead spoke to one of the bell hops and immediately took our luggage. Dave probably already booked our stay at the...? I glance around for any sign of the hotel's name. _Fitzpatrick Hotel. _I read in one of the magazines standing in a rack.

"Come on, boys." I follow my brothers and Dave to an elevator with a see-through glass window. When we reached the top, floor 89, I searched for whatever number that was on this hotel card Dave gave me. _23..24..25! _I was just about to pull open the door when I realized the key wasn't with me. I looked back but there was no sign of Dave or my brothers. I must've left them behind.

Our hotel door opened with a small creak, no surprise to that for me. It was really dark inside even if it was still morning, so I found a light switch and turned it on. There were two rooms each right next to each other. The first room, which is the one we walked into first, contained two small beds, a couch, and a TV. The second room looked like the master bedroom from the queen sized bed. It looked like an ordinary house room if you asked me. A small kitchen was right in the first room, followed by a bathroom to the left of the entrance.

_This is pretty nice. _I lay my suitcase on one of the small beds and look around. It was then that I noticed that there were only two beds in this room. Theodore would have to use the couch. I shrug off the thought and search through my luggage once again. I still couldn't find my phone. I was getting really irritated right now, where was it? After about five minutes of looking, I finally poked my head up in realization. Did I even _pack _my phone? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! My hands were nearly tearing apart every inch of my suitcase, desperately looking for any sign of the device. It has to be here. It _has _to.

"Uh, Simon?" I asked not taking my gaze of my suitcase.

"What?"

"Did you happen to see my phone anywhere?"

"The last time I saw it was on your dresser back at home." Shit. No, this can't be happening! I couldn't have left my phone at home. Great. I'm such an fucking idiot. How could I have left my phone over 5,000 miles away, while I'm on tour? How am I going to make any contact with my friends? I could've used Simon's phone, but he would _never _let me use his. The last time I used it for some reason I...blew it up. And Theodore didn't even own a cell phone. I sigh, this was hopeless.

So much for just forgetting two things. Two simple things.

* * *

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _The word pounced around my head like a dog's bouncy ball. Out of all the important things in the world to bring on tour, I forget my phone. I forget to say goodbye to any of my friends. I didn't leave any sign of where or why I was going anywhere. Oh hey, let's just leave on tour for five months without telling any of your friends, what's the worst that could happen? _Idiot. _And what about Brittany? God, she must be so angry at me for not saying goodbye. I mean, yes I liked the girl, and this was a really really bad impression on her. Was this really all my fault?

I take a quick look at my wrist watch which read 8:40. There has to be at least something else to keep my mind off my phone. Off Brittany. Our first stop for concert was at the _Madison Square Garden_, which was about ten minutes from our hotel. It was pretty big for our first concert in ages, and I pray to the lord that Theodore won't get sick during our show. It wasn't like we _forced _him to go and sing/play, he _insisted _on doing it. It had something to do with "The show must go on" thing.

I honestly think he would go through one show without getting sick. Before we left, Simon had dosed him with some medicine and he seemed to be getting healed. Our limousine parked in the dim driveway in the front of the stadium. I exited the car and followed Dave to the back. He said something about the 'secret' passage for performers located in the far end of the stadium. When we were in, I was greeted by a lot of people rushing here and there in different directions. Everyone was busily working they didn't pay much attention to us.

Dave led us to one of the many rooms of the stadium, which I presumed was the changing rooms. You could clearly see it was ours from the bright yellow star attached on the door that read _The Chipmunks_. It looked just like any other celebrity's dressing room; one room being the make-up room with clothes, the other being a resting room with a couch and a TV. A woman not so much as young as thirty was there in the changing room. Her blond hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she seemed to be wearing a black suit with a long dress up to her knees. Her eyes were partially hidden by a frame of rectangular black glasses.

"Hello," She smiled. "I'm Carey Anderson. I'll be your dresser and make-up artist for your tour."

"Hey, I'm Alvin. And this is Simon and Theodore...my brothers." I awkwardly introduced myself, even if she knew who we were. I think _everyone _in the world knew who we were but I was just trying to be polite.

"I know who you are. My daughter is a big fan of yours."

"How old is she?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"She's twelve years old, turning thirteen in a month or so..." Carey searched through a rack of clothes and picked three individuals, carefully setting them down on a table. So her daughter is a fan, huh? It was nice to know people still adored us chipmunks even after years of not preforming. I rest my head on the fluffy-like couch and search through channels with the TV remote. Nothing interesting was on so I turned it off.

"Boys, you better get dressed. Your on in fifteen." Carey pulled me away from the couch and nearly shoved me into a seat in the make-up section.

"You know, I still don't get why men have to wear make-up. Isn't it all just for girls?" I asked her as she applied some powder on my face, making my eyes squint.

"True, but this is only to _brighten _your appearance so everyone can see how..." She thought of the right words to say. "..how _attractive _you look." I raise an eyebrow at her answer but shrugged it off. She brushed my face with a large make-up brush before stopping. I stood up from the seat and examined myself in the mirror. Make-up really did work. My face was brightened up and some of my acne was covered up. I almost had a small grin on my face.

"Now change into these." Carey handed me a pair of clothes and pointed to the dressing room. I went in and slipped on the grey shirt Carey gave me, then put on the plaid red long sleeve along with it. I already had on black pants so there was no need to change it. Carey fixed up my outfit once I stepped out of the room; rolling up the sleeves and adjusting the grey shirt. She even brushed my hair again and again before applying hair spray. The girl took her job seriously...just a little _too _seriously.

"You're on in ten seconds!" Dave's voice echoed through the hall. Simon, Theodore, and I dashed to the bottom of the stage and placed ourselves with our instruments. I pulled over my red electric guitar on my shoulders and positioned myself in front of the mike. Simon went over to his keyboards, giving me a thumb's up to signal he was ready. Theodore sat near the drums and signaled me too to which I nodded.

"Five..four...three..two...one!" The floor was floating up and up; and the loud screams were growing louder and louder. I adjusted myself, praying that Theodore would be okay. Wishing myself luck, I took a deep breath and looked straight at the audience. I was baffled at how large the whole stadium was; every single seat filled with screaming fans. The picture made me smile in happiness. I didn't even think there were so many dedicated fans after all these years. Their screams and shouts died down after I cleared my throat.

"How is everyone today?" My voice spread from the loud speakers and throughout the stadium. Everyone screamed in anticipation. "Alright," I yelled. "New York City, let me hear you sscccreeeaammm!"

**(NOTE: While reading PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE play Best Song Ever by One Direction! Put in your ear phones and turn the volume up HIGH! You'll actually believe your in the concert yourself! Do it! I tried it already!)**

We blocked out all the noise by playing; Theodore and Simon starting the beat. I joined them by strumming swiftly but softly on my electric guitar.

_Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my_

_heart and stole it. Through the doors and past _

_the guards, just like she already owned it! I _

_said "Can you give it back to me." She said "Never_

_in your wildest dreams."_

_(Chorus)_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever!_

_We knew every line now I can't remember...how_

_it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause _

_we danced all night to the best song ever! I think_

_it went 'Oh Oh Oh'! I think it went 'Yeah Yeah Yeah'!_

_I think it goes 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'_

_Said her name was Georgia Rose..._

_(Simon/Theodore: Ow!) _

_And her daddy was a dentist! Said I had a dirty mouth..._

_(Simon: You got a dirty mouth!) _

_But she kissed me like she meant it! I said "Can I take_

_you home with me?" She said "Never in your wildest _

_dreams." _

_(Chorus)_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever!_

_We knew every line now I can't remember...how_

_it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause _

_we danced all night to the best song ever! I think_

_it went 'Oh Oh Oh'! I think it went 'Yeah Yeah Yeah'!_

_I think it goes 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'_

_Theodore:_

_You know, I know, you know I'll remember you. And_

_I know, you know, I know you'll remember me._

_Simon:_

_You know, I know, you know I'll remember you. And _

_I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we _

_danced..._

_How we danced..._

_Me:_

_One, two! One two three four!_

_(Chorus)_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever!_

_We knew every line now I can't remember...how_

_it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause _

_we danced all night to the best song ever! I think_

_it went 'Oh Oh Oh'! I think it went 'Yeah Yeah Yeah'!_

_I think it goes 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'_

_And we danced all night to the best song ever!_

_We knew every line now I can't remember...how_

_it goes but I know that I won't forget her. 'Cause _

_we danced all night to the best song ever! I think_

_it went 'Oh Oh Oh'! I think it went 'Yeah Yeah Yeah'!_

_I think it goes 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'_

_Me:_

_Best song ever...it was the best song ever. It was the _

_best song ever...it was the best song ever..._

We finished the song, the crowd roaring with excitement! Even from the long breaths I took, I managed to smile. A real smile. Not a fake one. I missed the feeling of playing in concerts, the excitement and he feeling you get when everyone cheers you on. I missed it so much. After four solid long years, I was actually happy; actually enjoying myself.

I had fun.

**Song: _Best Song Ever by: One Direction._**

**So, 5,000 words for you guys! Finally reached it! :D**

**Are the chapters too long? Or is it just right? I'm just asking because I want to know what you readers/reviewers like and all that. Tell me what you think...and yeah.**

**P.S, I usually update _once _a week. Sometimes more but not really. **


	17. Chapter 17: Forgeting

**IT'S CRRAAAZZZZYYYY MOFO!**

**(RANT ahead)**

**GUYS I am literally sobbing my eyes out because so much drama is being pushed onto the directioner fandom/family. I am so devastated at why the fuck this UK broadcast called _Channel 4 _made a god damn documentary on how us directioners are. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK THE DOC IS NOTHING, NOTHING LIKE US! THEY FUCKING USED THOSE RICH, WHITE CARROTY GIRLS FOR THEIR DOCUMENTARY! AND THE GIRL 'FANS' HAVE MET THE BOYS 64+ TIMES AND ACT ALL MENTAL AND PHYSCO AND NOTHING LIKE US. I AM SO FRUSTRATED AT THE CHANNEL 4 SHIT AND THOSE RICH GIRLS WHO GET EVERYTHING THEY WANT.**

**THAT IS NOT LIKE US.**

**THE OTHER REASON I'M SO MAD IS BECAUSE CHANNEL 4 CAUSED SUICIDAL MESSES. THAT'S RIGHT SUICIDE. OVER 90+ DIRECTIONERS (AKA LARRY SHIPPERS) HAVE KILLED THEMSELVES BECUASE OF THAT DOCUMENTARY. WE'VE LOST 90+ GIRLS. WE'VE LOST 90+ DIRECTIONERS. WE'VE LOST 90+ SISTERS FROM OUR FAMILY. **

**THIS IS BULLSHIT. **

**THIS IS STUPID. **

**THIS IS A LOAD OF FUCKED UP NEWS.**

**I CAN'T EVEN CRY ANYMORE BECAUSE ALL MY TEARS ARE GONE.**

**(Rant OVER)**

* * *

**Do you guys have any idea how frustrating it is to get your wifi cut off for _four days straight_?! I literally set my grave at that time, and last night is the time I got it back. Plus, I was about to save on this chapter when I fucking exited to my home screen on accident! IT'S SO IRRITATING TO LOSE ALL YOU WORK OF THOUSANDS OF WORDS. UGH!**

**Annywaayys,**

**I you guys sent good answers from my question on the last chapter. The answer is...**

**Wait for it...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Keep scrolling...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**GIANT COOKIE MONSTERS BECAUSE IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL! :D**

**Haha, best answer ever! So I'm going to make those questions the QOTDs (Question of the day). You don't have to answer them, but if you wish to that's fine as well!**

**QOTD: If you got to own your idol/fave celebrity(s) for a day, what would you do with them?**

**P.S, I apologize if the beginning is boring much...and some parts are bad too. My chapters seem to be good with bad parts here and there...**

**I NEED A TITLE PLEASE.**

_Friday, June 4_

Brittany's POV:

No calls. No texts. No emails. No nothing. It's been four months, and I had no contact with _him _whatsoever. I couldn't even say his name without cringing at the thought. The thought of _him_. Four long, fucking months since he left. Yet he didn't make one single thought of contacting me. I was disgusted, I was angry. I was so disappointed since he left. _I'm sure he'll call you soon. Just wait he will eventually contact you! _That's what they all said when I told them my issue. it was always the same old answer. To _wait_. But I was done waiting. I was done hoping that at least one time, _one _time, he'd call me. I grew so sick and tired of this. So I let it go.

After all those days, weeks, and months I sat on my bed; hoping he would call. All those hopeless nights where I had to cry myself to sleep with just the thought of _him_. I've had enough. Enough with all the nonsense with him. I've decided on following Tiffany's advice; to move on. Ally, Jake, and her were really supportive. At one point Tiffany tried calling Alvin's cell but he wouldn't answer. She tried again the next week but I stopped her. No matter how many calls, text, or emails we sent him, he wouldn't reply. I bet he didn't even bother to look at them.

But he meant nothing to me now. He never bothered t cross my mind whatsoever. And I was happy for that; happy that I don't have to stress about the thought of him. Happy that I don't have to cry every time someone mentions him. I was happy...and _fine_. I was now happy with my new boyfriend, my family was happy for me. I was happy having three best friends in the world. But I couldn't forget about _him_; even if I tried to. It's not like I _wanted _to think of _him, he _just happens to somehow enter my mind.

Whenever he crosses my mind, surprisingly it doesn't seem to bother me at all. He meant nothing to me, I probably mean nothing to him, all was just _fine_. I couldn't forget about him because his face was everywhere. Literally; on the news, magazines, walls, posters, street signs, etc. Ever since he and his brothers reunited _The Chipmunks_, everyone somehow became obsessed with them. It was like the latest new boy band or something. I didn't care to listen to any of their songs. It wasn't like I despised Simon or Theodore. Just _him_. And only him.

A knock came at my bedroom door, me giving my usual "Come in" reply. It opened, revealing my boyfriend. "Hey babe," He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. He was the person who really made me happy.

"Hey, I'm going to go out with Tiffany today. She insisted on going to the mall for some new wardrobe." I said grabbing my purse and standing up from my bed.

"Bye Brittany."

"Bye _Chase_." I said and exited the front door an stepped into the driveway. Yeah, so what if Chase was my new boyfriend? I don't have a problem with it, and so doesn't the people around me. Ever since Alvin left, Chase somehow became much _nicer _to me. Not just to me, but to everyone around him as well. He's even nice to animals, considering the fact that he owned a pet rabbit named Charles when he was still a douche. Ironic, right? He said he was sorry for everything he did to me and I of course forgave him. That was when he confessed his love, and there was some feeling inside my mind that said I loved him too. There just this...force in my brain that made me admire him.

I know you're supposed to listen to your heart and all but I didn't receive any messages from it. To be honest I prefer to be with Chase than anyone else, and I was happy about it. Happy about my life. I walked into my new car, a grey colored Mini Van I received from a cheap car store. Did I also mention Chase was the one who encouraged me to get my license early? To my luck his father owned one of those driving test stores and was able to get me a cheap car and a license. He was such a great guy.

I inserted my key into the engine to hear a satisfied roar, then reversed the car out of the driveway and into the streets. Tiffany told me to meet her at _Two Peaks Mall_ so in less than ten minutes I arrived. I parked my car close to the entrance of the mall, exited the vehicle, then dialed Tiffany's number on my phone. "Welcome to _McDonalds_, how may I help you?" I recognized her voice from the other line and chuckled to myself at her joke.

"I'll have Tiffany in the mall please, with fried to the side." I laughed.

"That'll be a walk inside the mall and into the first _Starbucks_ to your right, please." She said and hung up instantly. I roll my eyes and start walking across the street. The mall today was really crowded since it was Friday, so I had trouble pushing my way out of the group of tall people. Sometimes I wonder why I get so short at the time. Starbucks was just a few more steps away from the buzzing crowd. I finally managed to escape and spot Tiffany sitting in a table just behind the window. "Took you long enough, birthday girl," she says when I take a seat next to her.

Oh yeah, today was my birthday. I almost forgot it was today, since I didn't pay much attention to my calendar. I, for some reason, didn't feel really excited about the thought of it, yet I don't exactly know why. I just felt like it was just another normal day. I really wanted to feel special and happy about it, especially because it's my sweet sixteenth, but I just don't. I don't feel that spark inside of me, I just don't. Nevertheless, I'm still happy it was my birthday.

"Here's your Java Chip with whip cream." Tiffany started sliding over a cup of java filled with crushed cookies. It was the exact same thing she bought me the first time we went to the mall for the _Forever 21 _sale, except she added whip cream too. I admit this was a really good drink, and I somehow crave it, but I feel like I might get too fat drinking this all day. She bought me the large size to add on to it.

"Are you sure you're still _not _trying to make me fat?" I ask sipping the cold drink.

"Hey, I made sure the lady made it have less calories missy."

"So, what's the _real _reason you dragged me into this mall? On my birthday?"

"Well, I needed help on buying your _sisters' _gifts. And you the one who knew them well so..." She stood up from her seat, checking her wrist watch. "Oh, shoot. We better get going or we're going to be late..!" Without warning she grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me out of the shop. I was still holding my Java Chip when she stopped in front of _Target_, which was teeming with people.

"Why are we at Target?" I rubbed my wrist as soon as she let go of her iron-tight grasp.

"I didn't know what other store to go to to buy gifts and this came in mind." We strode through countless numbers of people going through the sale and settled into the home improvements section. I shook my head 'No' and we headed for the Science section. I repeated my head shake and she frowned. "Why not?" Her arms crossed. "Isn't Jeanette into this stuff? Doesn't she need anything for her _Science Associative-_whatsoever?" True, ever since Jeanette got into the group, her list of needs has been expanding immediately. But all those things she needed were so expensive it was _way _out of our budget.

"Yeah, but the cheapest technology thing she needs is really expensive..." I said.

"Pssh, it can't be that much."

"Well...it's a microscope for seven hundred dollars..." Tiffany's eyes grew wider than a gold ball. She gave me a look that said: 'You can't be serious.' I nodded my head in approval only to receive a sigh. "Besides," I started walked out of the Science section and into the sports. "each and every year of our birthday Jeanette _always _had some sort of Science or school-like thing for a present. Never jewelry, clothes, or even electronics that are _fun_. I have a feeling she needs something else..." Tiffany followed me into the Sports section and looked around.

"Why here?"

"Eleanor needs a few new things for Soccer. She's really good at the thing you know?" I respond picking on whether to buy a new ball or soccer clothes.

"How about this?" Tiffany asks showing me a spring green shirt with the number _16 _right below the name _Miller_. It looked really new and shin guards and a new soccer ball. I smile and nod, then exited the Sports section. We ended up only paying for Eleanor's gift, and finding nothing for Jeanette. But Tiffany assured me she knows exactly what to get. After exiting the mall and saying 'Bye' to Tiffany, I headed right back to the house. Chase had already left when I parked my car into the driveway.

"Hey girls," I greet my sisters when I came in, both focused on the new television Miss Miller bought a few weeks ago. I set my purse on the coat rack and looked over the couch to see what they were watching. Unfortunately their heads blocked the screen so I couldn't see. I moved my head to the left, only for Jeanette to follow my action and move hers too. I moved mine to the right, but Eleanor did the same. I tilt my head to the side on how suspicious they were acting. Why wouldn't they let me see the TV? I tried jumping a little but it was no use.

Growling, I started for the front of the television only to see both of them blocking the screen with their hands and body. "Guys, let me see." Both stood their ground. I tried asking again, more politely, but they did the same thing to block the screen. I tried forcing their bodies to move but they _still _stood their ground. "Ugh, dammit let me see!" I yell unexpectedly. Jeanette glanced at Eleanor before starting.

"I-I'm sorry, Brittany. But you just can't watch this..." Her voice was soft and nervous.

"Guys, come on. It's not like I'm going to blow up or anything." I joke. They both had nervous expressions from my sentence. I raise an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Maybe..." Eleanor's voice was barely in a whisper before the two unblocked the screen and sat down in the couch. I slowly move my attention to the TV, preparing myself for what may come at my face. To my surprise it was only a man holding a microphone in one hand. He looked like one of those well-dressed people in the news channels.

_"Our main topic as of now is on one of the famous boy bands known by everyone," _He started, a deep British accent mixed in his voice. I inched closer to the TV. _Boy band? _Is he referring to the one and only boy band I know. Maybe he's talking about another one. _"They've been here since the 1990s, since we were all young lads. Splitting up at the age of eleven years, only to yet return at the age of sixteen.." _It had to be some other boy band...it's probably a coincidence right? _"Put your hands together for The Chipmunks!" _

By cue, a round of applause filled the air with a mixture of screams and whistles. I cringed the very last two words he said. _The Chipmunks_. The screen then focused on three boys, unmistakably the Seville brothers, who were sitting on a red velvet couch. A woman looking about in her 30s sat in another chair the same color as the couch. She, too, looked like one of those news broadcasters holding a microphone.

I turn my head back to my sisters, who still had worried looks. I then realized what they were scared of. "Guys, it's okay. I already told you I don't care if you watch them whatsoever."

"A-Are you sure?" Jeanette started. I nod at her before walking to the stairs. I couldn't believe they were scared of me being angry of them because of this. I had already told them I was completely done with _him_, that he was nothing but a simple member of a band. That he meant nothing to me at all but a memory. They still didn't really listen to me no matter how many times I assured them. Sometimes I think their too stubborn to accept the fact, other times I think it's because they know something else. I was over _him_, and that's a fact I knew.

Right as I set a foot on the wooden stairs, the TV said something that caught my ears. _"Alright, lads," _The woman sitting in the chair said, having the same British accent as the man but less deep. _"Our topic of the day was picked by your fans; who was quite desperate for answers. Our topic of the day is: Romance." Romance. Romance. _That meant who liked one another. That meant who was single or not. That meant the topic was _love. _I hadn't noticed how fast I dove into the couch until I felt my weight press hard against the cushions. For some reason my body _forced _me to do this.

"Brittany? What are you-"

"Ssshhh!" I interjected Eleanor's sentence while fumbling for the TV remote with the pillow. My small slightly shaky hands struggled to press firmly on the volume button.

"You said-" I shushed Jeanette too, watching the screen to see if there were any small movements of some sort.

"Britt-" My mouth didn't give Eleanor any time to finish when I went up in her face; both their faces at least.

"JUST. BE. QUIET!" I snapped jabbing the volume button until it was the highest. In the back of my ears, I could hear Jeanette and Eleanor talk in faint, low voices but my focus was controlled by the TV. _"Okay, whoever is single raise their hands." _My head leaned in closer to the TV to make sure I was hearing their answers correctly. I expected both Simon and Theodore to raise their hands, because I'm use Alvin already picked up a chick on the way, but what shocked me was that _Alvin _himself and Theodore raised their hands. Simon had a girlfriend?

_"Simon, you're taken?" _The woman sounded as surprised as I was. Simon gave a small nod, not looking embarrassed nor proud. He just had a simple expression on his face as if he dealt with this a lot. _"Mind me asking, but exactly who are you dating? Is it an old friend? Perhaps someone we know?" _

_"I don't think it's anyone you know, but it was a friend. I don't feel like pointing any names or anything though..."_

_"Could you at least give us a hint?" _Simon thought for a moment then answered.

_"Well, I don't want to give out any personal info, but I'll give you one hint. She is really beautiful, and makes me feel so special. Her smile make me feel delighted, and it melts my heart along with it.." _There was a chorus of 'Awww's in the audience. _"She has amazing violet eyes, and matching round glasses like mine. That's all I'm giving out." _

_"Would you like to say anything to her?" _The woman asked handing the mike to Simon.

_"Yeah, if you're watching this right now, which I know you are, I'll be coming back home soon enough. I love you with all my heart." _Simon finished and handed back the mike, and the chorus of 'Awww's started again, including the woman herself. Wait, glasses? Violet eyes? I look at Jeanette, who's cheeks were tinted a crimson. She failed to make any eye contact with me at all.

_"So, do any of you fancy anyone?" _The woman's voice returned my attention back to the screen. _"Well, we all know Simon does." _Surprisingly, Theodore raised his hand.

_"I like someone..but I-uh, don't want to talk about it..." _He sounded shy and embarrassed at his statement.

_"That's okay, but how about you Alvin?" _I lean in closer to the TV, my eyes never blinking as I watch Alvin's every movement; small or big. I waited and waited for his answer. There was a short silence between us and the TV, my eyes starting to sting from how dry it became. _"Yes, I do." _Boom. I blink my eyes once, rewinding the words he said. _I do. "Like Simon I don't want to specifically point out names, but I'll tell you this. She's charming and beautiful, and I really really like her." _

_CLICK!_

With one simple push of a button, the TV turned off instantly. I've had enough. Enough hearing his voice. Enough seeing him. Enough hearing about him. For some reason I felt a patch of sadness in me t his answer. That he liked someone. "Brittany, are you okay?" Eleanor asks me as I stand up from the couch. I don't reply in any way.

"Brittany-" I cut off Jeanette again.

"Why Jeanette? Why didn't you tell me you were dating Simon?" I intently say, staring directly at her. Her head bowed down so I couldn't see her face.

"I-I'm sorry Brittany. I was going to tell you, really I was. But I didn't have time to since you were..busy and..." It was then when I realized her voice cracked. I let out a long sigh, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. She cried softly on my shoulder, her tears staining my clothes but I didn't care.

"Jeanette, it's okay. I've already told you and Eleanor a million times: I am completely fine if you and Eleanor mention them. I'm done with Alvin, he's just a faint memory. Just please stop crying alright?" I assured her while breaking the hug. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," She sniffled.

"Hey, Britt, are you okay when Alvin answered the...interview?" Eleanor questioned me. I froze, my body stiffening at the mention of that moment. I wasn't completely over _that_, and I still feel sad about it somehow. "I-I'm fine," I repeat the exact same unbelievable word. _Fine_. Before they could say anything else, I entered my room without saying a word.

* * *

Alvin's POV:

We just finished the interview the British woman held, and suddenly I was back at the hotel, laying in bed and watching TV. Earlier today our private jet just landed in the UK, and I was surrounded by English people at one point. It was really interesting to visit England. Right as our tour started, after visiting New York, we headed to Massachusetts, Florida, New Jersey, etc. Our fan population kept growing and growing, and as soon as I knew it we reached over a million fans. It was such an amazing tour we all were on; the happiness, the excitement, the laughter we shared-_I _shared. I've never been this happy before.

Theodore also healed from his food poisoning from Simon's work. Turn out the present Vinny sent him were a pack of new science equipment and medicine. Along the way of the tour we sold out arenas, had meet and greets, all that stuff. I was still pretty astonished at how many people still adored us chipmunks even after years of no performances. Yeah, life was great on me.

I've had enough of watching boring things on the TV and turned it off, snatching my new Iphone 5 Dave bought me a week after the tour started. I had to change my number and all but everything was good. I opened up the twitter app on my phone and scrolled through countless pictures and tweets about food, bathroom selfies, and facts. Nothing new was on but just repeated the same old, same old. I open up the small envelope in the right hand corner to see if I received any new messages.

Nothing showed up.

I sigh and stuff my phone in the front pocket of my jean pants. "Hey Dave?" I call out to the second room in our dorm, poking my head in the door entrance to see Dave. He was hunched over the table on his laptop typing quick and fast, his attention all over it. He didn't even look at me at the mention of his name. "Dave?" I walk over to see how tired and worn out he looked.

"Yes Alvin?" The sentence came out dry and hoarse.

"Dave, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," He practically coughed out. "Management is making me work twice as hard with all these rumors spreading about you guys. Plus there are certain things they want only _me _to do, and it's just making me stressed." He coughed and wheezed as I helped him stand up from the chair.

"Dave, you have to take it easy. You are starting to grow more and that means more rest. Come on, you can sleep on my bed." I offered pulling his arm over my shoulders and dragging him across the carpet.

"No, no. It's alright Alvin. I'll manage."

"I insist. This isn't good for your health, and Simon will take good care of you once you've rested." He rested his body on the soft mattress, leaning deep into a pillow and exhaling long and clear. I called Simon over and he examined Dave carefully; taking his temperature, heart rate, eyes, nose, mouth, everything. I sat on the bed opposite and watched as he seemed to force a few crooked coughs.

"Dave, you need to lower your working progresses," Simon stated, taking of his stethoscope. "Your work privileges are causing fatal damage to your brain and health. How much sleep do you get actually?"

"I don't know. I think maybe...s-six to seven hours maybe..?" Simon sighed and shook his head.

"Dave you need to rest. Your lack of sleep causes lack of energy, which your brain- since your growing -needs in order for you to stay healthy. Just take it easy."

"But, management told me you guys have a booked schedule today," Dave took a glance of the wall clock. "You have another interview at one o'clock, then an act at three, then lots more." He tried sitting up but failed and had another strong cough. That's it, I've had enough. Management is making Dave more weak by the minute, adding more and more work on him each day. It just keeps making him weaker and weaker, which hurts me a lot. It pains me to see my father have to deal with this.

"Dave, give me your phone," I say in almost a growl. Without hesitation he hands me the blue blackberry. I nearly jam my fingers at the buttons to speed dial Ian, our manger. He was a man about in his 40s, having black hair in the sides of his head and a bald spot. He wore rectangular glasses too, similar to Carey's. "Hullo?" Instead of his voice chiming in, I hear a woman's, a mixture of a British and American accent.

"May I speak to Ian Hawke?" I ask. "Quickly, this is important." I had no time to waste talking to whoever was on the other line. Who knows what management plans for Dave in the next hour or so.

"Dave, whatever this is it better be important. I have a hot schedule and-" Sure enough it was Ian, but he sounded rushed and nervous.

"It's me, Ian."

"Alvin? Why are you calling me? I really don't have the time."

"Listen Ian," I gritted my teeth. "You have to tell management to give us the day off-no, the whole _week_ off."

"Are you crazy?! Alvin, I just can't barge into their office and tell them to give you a break. There are so many utter consequences involved!" Ugh, why can't they just listen? It was really started to irritate how unfair management makes us work, how they make _Dave _work. Something inside me just seemed to spark up a fuse or something.

"Ian, just do it. Management has gone too far, Dave is sick."

"Sick? I don't think management would care unless you or your brothers were hurt," I arch my eyebrows and glare at no one in particular. _I don't think management would care unless you or your brothers were sick. _That was enough. I've had enough. They can't treat Dave like this, no one can. He is part of my family. "..management would probably fire me if I stick up to them or-" Ian's constant blabber of how scared he was pissed me off even more.

"FUCK MANAGEMENT!" I roar, startling Dave and Simon. I could practically see Ian jump in intimidation as well. "Listen Ian, I don't give one single _fuck _about management. If they don't care about Dave or give us a short vacation, you best be telling them I'm done. _We're _done. If they don't treat Dave with respect like they do to us we're heading back to L.A. and ending the tour! I don't care how mad they get but tell them this: Don't you _dare _piss me off again, or they will regret every. Fucking. Decision they make. Got that?!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir," Ian stuttered, and I see him on the other line trembling in fear. "I-I'll try m-..my best to s-s-see if management can, uh...work t-things o-o-out." The line went dead and I closed the phone and pinched the ridge of my nose, emptying out my lungs from all the oxygen swelled up inside. My head felt heated up, and my pulse rang in my ears. I had no idea how frustrated I became during the conversation. As I headed back to where Simon and Dave were, something in the back of my head started. It was a faint, deep voice that sounded really familiar.

_Well done, Alvin._

I shake my head back and forth; maybe I was hearing things. "Here, Dave." I hand him back the phone only to see he was fast asleep and snoring softly. Oh. I spot Simon sitting in one of the desks typing on Dave's computer. He seemed to be taking things normally like nothing happened. "What's this?" I peer over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"I volunteered on finishing Dave's..._errands_ on his laptop. I'm actually almost finished." The screen showed a picture of jumbled letters and squiggles and whatnot. I couldn't understand it the least.

"This makes no sense."

"Obviously, this is way too advanced to for high school teachers _themselves _to understand. It is a very complicated arrangement of math vocals and signs." I still didn't get what Simon was talking about, but I chose to pretend to listen when I completely ignored it. My phone buzzed in the pocket interrupting Simon's small speech. It was Carey calling. I cleared my throat and said, "Hey, Carey. We got the whole week off and-"

"Alvin, I really really need your help!" She cut me off in a rushed voice.

"Whoa, slow down Carey. What's up?"

"Don't get mad or anything, but I told my daughter, you know your number one fan, that I would get you guys to meet her." The news didn't seem as bad as I thought it would.

"And...?"

"I told her she would meet you chipmunks today, in like ten minutes. Could you and your brothers _please _come over to the studio? I promised her you guys would come, and she's been really sad lately and.."

"Carey, it's okay. We'll come right over. I'm not mad or anything." I assure her glancing towards Simon who was still typing on Dave's laptop.

"Really? Oh my god thank you so much! Be over by 2:30!" She hung up before I could reply. It was 2:15 right now, which leaves me at least five minutes to get ready. The drive is about ten minutes long but we have to get there before the fans notice us. I explained to Simon and Theodore about the plan and they agreed, but Simon was a little reluctant.

"Who's going to watch Dave while we're gone?" He questions right before we head out the door. I stop dead in my tracks and spin around. "Um...uh.." I thought and thought until my I sparked up an idea. "Okay, why don't we get Jeremy to watch him?" I suggested, making both Simon and Theodore give worried looks. There was no time for arguing, Carey needed us. "It's settled!" I clapped my hands and dialed Jeremy's number, waiting and waiting for a "Hello?". Jeremy was our chauffer and body guard at the same time, and by chauffer I mean the one for our limo.

He was a nice guy but he was really up-tight and serious at times. He would usually hide his green-blue eyes with shades all the time. He had natural brunette hair, but he bleached it a bright blond. "Jeremy I need your help quick," I say once he picked up his phone. "You _have _to watch Dave while me and my brothers are gone for a while. He's sick and he really needs to be looked after."

"Wait, Alvin. Where are you guys going? Why is Dave sick?" His rough tone made me realize he just woke up from a nap.

"Carey had a..._proposition _for us and we need to do it. Please just watch him in our hotel, we won't be gone for long." I beg him and look at the clock again. 2:20. We were going to be late. I signaled my brothers to head out the door as I took the lead, and we were off in the elevator in a minute or so.

"Fine, I'll do it. The limousine is parked outside if for the ride. Don't be gone for too long!" He said while we waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. "And one more thing," He spoke again. "If I see at least _one _scratch on that car, you are dead." As soon as I knew it he hung up, leaving my phone with a long beep. We exited the surprisingly peaceful hotel, rushing into the black limousine. I was just about to enter the back seats after Simon went in, when I something tugged on the back of my head. _Who was going to drive? _

Oh god.

"Where are you-" The door slamming cut Simon mid-sentence, and I hurried to the front of the long vehicle. When I opened the door the golden keys were sitting on the driver's seat; Jeremy must've left them there. I picked them up and stepped into the car reluctantly. This was actually the first time I've _tried _driving a car in reality, even if I'm already sixteen Dave barely showed me how to drive. Last month I had a few lectures from Jeremy himself about the limo but I didn't actually drive it. I didn't even have a learner's permit or a license.

_Okay, okay. You can do this Alvin. You've road a motorcycle before, and once a toy car. Just relax. _I slightly struggled to insert the key from my anxiousness. I soon ignited the engine and covered my ears from the loud roar. "Alvin," Simon raised his voice from the loud noise. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ignored his worried question and pulled the handlebar back to _Drive_. I pressed the 'ON' button for the radio to blast out music, calming me down more. My eyelids closed. My lungs were packed with oxygen. I exhaled.

The car sped fast and sort of shaky out the driveway of the hotel as I forced my heel on the gas. The drive from our hotel to the studio was about five to ten minutes long depending how fast you drive or how busy the streets are. After entering the main street of Britain, which was seven minutes to the studio, I immediately regretted my decision of going through here on a Friday. Like all times the street was literally _packed _with at least more than a hundred people in cars. Friday meant no school, the start of the weekend, the start of the small break from all the work. And I was foolish enough to even think of going to this place.

"Good job, Alvin." Simon remarked in his usual sarcasm. I sighed in frustration. Everywhere I looked I saw cars, in the back, front, and sides of the limousine. Plus I was in the middle of the street making the situation even worse. So far my first driving sensation was a disaster...like old times. I let my head fall down on the steering wheel instantly so my forehead was leaning against the loud horn. This was one of the most regretted mistake I've made so far; Carey was counting on all of us to make it in time.

There were so many things she's done for us- mostly _me _-the past months of busy working. I didn't even have time to repay her from how generous she's been. She told me how big of a fan her daughter was; even when we took a long break she was one of the most supportive fans. She still loved us a lot from all the silenced years of no music. I couldn't let her down. I _wouldn't _let her down. She was a fan; a part of _The Chipmunk_'s family. For my fans, I would do anything for them.

I perk my head up from the hard steering wheel and stopped the horn from beeping. My head jerked around to see if there was at least any sign of an escape from the street. I immediately spotted what I was looking for. It was perfect. I explained my small plan quickly to both my brothers. This was going to be good.

**I didn't want to stop the chapter here but I had too. My wifi is having some conditions and keeps saving at this point. At least I got the chapter a little longer for the long wait. So yeah. AND IS ANYONE ELSE OBSESSING OVER JAVA CHIP FROM STARBUCKS?! It is so good, it's like drinking happiness...well in my opinion. Okay that's all I have to say. And sorry if there are any mistakes :/**

**Later peasants.**


	18. Chapter 18: Remembrance

**IT'S CRRAAAZZZZYYYY MOFO!**

**I'm back my fuckers. **

**Sorry sorry sorry that I haven't been here in a LONG time, my laptop shut down the first time I tried writing the next chapter. So it couldn't be fixed until a really long time, then my wifi got shut down and...It's just so irritating. But I'm back! ****But yeah, thank YOU guys so MUCH for the 63 reviews! Really makes me feel special hehe! *throws soda everywhere* **

**By the way, you don't even want to know my answer for the last QOTD.. :3**

**P.S, I apologize if the chapter's somewhat crappy and all, and some parts _may _be rushed. Sorry again. o_-**

**QOTD: Unicorns or Flying Monkeys?**

_Same day- Friday, June 4_

Alvin's POV:

This was bad; but it was good. This was risky, but it was worth it. The cars outside of the limousine honked furiously but from the engine's loud roar I barely heard it. The plan just had to work, it just had to, Carey was counting on us. Her daughter was counting on us. On _me_, I was in fact the leader of the band. And clearly I'm pretty much responsible. Simon was really reluctant on the plan I had made up last minute, and Theodore was oblivious to what's happening, but I was ignoring all of it. Staying calm was a challenge for me a lot yet I don't know why I was so anxious. "Let's do this," I whispered and somehow both Simon and Theodore heard it.

I just hope Jeremy won't mind if I left the car in the middle of the main street of Britain.

Oh well, we'll just pay for it. I made sure we left nothing behind before my plan exceeded. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the limo and tried blocking the obnoxious shouts of people around me. Simon and Theodore headed out right behind me as I opened the trunk of the long vehicle and there it was; shining a black armor color and looking bright and new. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would when I carried it out and set it on the road. As I sat down and strapped on my helmet, Simon and Theodore's worried presence was behind me.

I blink once and tried to visualize if this was happening or not. The millions of cars were right in front of me still after a close of eyelids, nope I'm not imagining. I buried my hand into the front pocket of my jacket and pulled out a pair of dark _Rayban's _sunglasses. It slowly covered my brown eyes dramatically, sort of like in the movies. I let the keys hop in the air, catching it with the other hand, then turned on the engine. A satisfied growl released from the back causing Theodore to jump.

I rolled the back palm of my hand back and forth with a grip on the handles and checked twice to make sure the gasoline was full. With both of my black converse standing on the foot rests, I started the motorcycle and drove fast away from the cars. Plenty of "Cheater!" and "Hey! You can't leave that car there!" were shouting in my direction precisely. Eh, who cares? The road was bumpy and uncomfortable through the first five minutes but I smoothly drove in the flat road.

Since I couldn't make it to the studio the first way, I decided taking the long road. At least here there wasn't a huge traffic jam or something. This wasn't my first time riding a motorcycle before, even when I was nine-years-old there was once that one time I crashed Dave's new vehicle. I didn't really like talking about my exciting life anymore though. Surprisingly I was having a wild fun experience riding this motorcycle not counting the sharp wind in my face. This may be better with a little _music_.

I took out my white iPod and connected it to the small hole in the side of the vehicle and put it on shuffle. The music blared through small speakers on the sides of the front part. I was feeling more relaxed and exited as the music stayed on the right topic.

_Well I'm just outta school, like I'm real real _

_cool, gotta dance like a fool. Got the message_

_that I gotta be a wild one? Oooh yeah, I'm a_

_wild one! Gotta break it loose, gotta keep 'em _

_movin' wild. Gotta keep 'em swingin' baby, I'm_

_a real wild child!_

My eyes locked on a small object just in view, the studio. We were almost there, we were going to make it.

_I'm a real wild child, like to wreak a lot of _

_havoc. I'm the life of the party, having fun _

_is my habit. Ke-Ke-Ke-Ke-Keep it rowdy, _

_make it sunny when it's cloudy, put the rock_

_in rock and roll, Out of control-I'm all about_

_it._

The studio was just up ahead, and I slowed down the motorcycle just as I realized my _other _stupid mistake. "Shit!" I curse aloud when I spot the problem in front of me. I parked the black vehicle in the corner of an alley blending it in with the shadows. "Stay here," I whisper to my brothers after removing my helmet. My back leaned against the hard brick wall, and I turned my head to look at the scene that was crowding the studio. Hundreds and hundreds of fans were stuck together like lego pieces outside the building; busily chatting together.

I was expecting the fans to know we were coming, heck they probably think we're _inside _the studio, but I wasn't looking at a couple of fans. Almost every person in Doncaster, England was standing outside. I mentally slap myself for not being prepared for this. Why do i have to live in a life of an idiot? The girls outside luckily didn't notice me leaning in the nearby alley. _Think, what to do..? __Maybe they wouldn't notice us if we go in the back. _

"Guys," I say in a quiet whisper. Simon and Theodore huddled close to me. "Okay, this may sound...crazy again, but I say we sneak behind them and into the back of the studio."

"Alvin, there is no _way _we'll get past them. You know our fans; they're smart enough to actually see us." Simon disagrees.

"I suppose you have a _better _idea, smart guy?"

"As a matter of fact, I _do_, smart guy," He remarks. "How about we take the motorcycle..._and get the hell out of here_!" The tone of his voice sounded impatient and annoyed by what we were doing for Carey. Nevertheless, I simply pushed out his idea and stuck with my plan.

"We have to do this for Carey, for her _daughter_, remember our fan? Our _fan_?" Simon shuts his eyes in irritation and exhales.

"Alright, fine. But if we end up in the hospital I will never forgive you." I roll my eyes at his paranoid way and look back at the crowd. It looked two times bigger than before. We better make this quick. I pull my hoodie over my head, and zipped up my jacket to conceal any parts of body signs. Simon and Theodore did the same and were right behind me when the plan started. I quickly walk over to the other side of the alley closer to the studio; my brothers on my lead.

I was just a few feet from the back of the studio with Simon and Theodore still in the back of me. I look both ways to see if the fans have already realized it was us, but I received the same sign. Empty. My back faced the crowd as I signaled my brothers to come over. They were slowly pacing towards me when I cover my ears from a piercing scream. "OH MY GOD IT'S THE CHIPMUNKS!" Oh no, not now, please not now. To my horror the huge group of fans started running towards us; blocking the studio entrances with it.

"RUN!" I yell and dash to the opposite direction. I really wish I had brought Jeremy with us; we didn't have any other bodyguard but him. Plus the fans were aggressive in most cases. On the bright side, I have grown a lot more surprisingly over the tour so my speed was faster than before. I managed to pass Simon and Theodore and take the lead. The fans' screams were somewhat growing louder each step I took while desperately trying to run away from them.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" One of the girls screamed. (**Totally sums up my directioner life by the way...**)

There has to be some way to get rid of them. By now my muscles in my legs were aching along with my eyes from the winding blowing on my face. I was having a hard time collecting air for my lungs until we hit a sharp right turn; the fans slowing down a little. I was so relived I didn't have trouble making sharp turns while running. "SIMON! THE BACK- OF- THE- STUDIO!" I gasped out. He gave me a nod and we were able to finally reach the back of the building. The fans, still squealing in delight, were literally right on our tail when we slammed the door in their faces.

All three of us made our backs into barricades for the door to hold from the pounding. I turned around still pushing the large grey door, and with a quivering hand I was able to push the lock. After heaving a heavy brown chest right in front of the back door, I slid down to the floor and lowly gained my breath. Soon enough the fans stopped putting down weight on the door and settled down. I _think_.

"I.." Simon coughed. "..hate-..you..."

"Love you too, bro." I reply and start finding my way to our dressing room. My wristwatch read 2:35, five minutes late. I opened the door and entered, only to find an empty room. Everything was cleaned and organized but there was no sign of Carey. I grab one of the walkie-talkies perched on the coffee table and hold the red button. "Carey, where the hell are you?" I say through the speaker. These devices were hid all over our studios just in case we couldn't reach one another. It was really old but it was handy for situations like...these.

"Alvin? I was looking for you too, I'm still at the studio with my daughter. Where are _you_?" She rushed the words so I couldn't quite hear her.

"I'm in the dressing room; waiting with the boys-"

"Okay, okay, good! We'll be there in a second." And by one second, she meant one second, as the door was pushed open right as I blinked. Carey came out first wearing her usual black suit and glasses, stopping mid-way from the open door. "Come on, Jamie," She rushed. "Don't be shy." I expected her to pull out a small teenage girl but instead two girls walked in; one the same height as Theodore, the other almost as tall as me.

"Okay, guys. This is my daughter, Jamie. And this is my niece, Zoey." The girl with the same height as Theodore stepped in front of us very slowly and gave a small wave with her fingers. She was hiding her face almost from the hood of her red jacket so I couldn't really tell what she looked like. A small group of smooth ginger bangs stuck out from the hood. The young girl was shaking all over like she was terrified by us and she didn't really hide her excitement and shyness well. "H-H-Hi...I-I'm-..J-Jam-ie..." Her purple sleeve stretched out to me.

"I'm Alvin, and this is Simon and Theodore," I smile shaking her hand lightly. Well, it was obvious she knew us since she was a fan, but I didn't have any other way to politely say something. "Do you want a picture?" She bobs her head up and down eagerly and takes out a silver camera. Carey offers to take the photo, and all of us assemble in "positions" right next to Jamie.

_CLICK!_

Carey hands back the camera to her daughter who immediately grins blissfully. After a few moments of autograph signings and questions, we decided for them to hang out a while before returning home. I learned Jamie was thirteen years old, was an only child, and attended _Westfield Middle School _here in Britain. She mentioned Carey and her father getting a divorce when she was eight, which Carey told me already a month ago. And after sliding down her hood, I saw her innocent looking green eyes. They matched perfectly with her ginger ale-like hair.

I then looked up to see the other girl with the same height as me leaning against the wall. She didn't really speak yet, or make _any _social contact with any of us at all. Not even Carey. She was her niece, Zoey right? I silently walk over to her and say a simple "Hey." Her head went up from the IPhone screen clutched in her hands. For some reason her blue-grey eyes stared intently at mine. I paced back a little so I didn't invade her personal space. "Sorry, I just thought you looked..._distant _from the others." I tried my best not to make things awkward for her.

"Oh, no it's fine. I don't really socialize with people that much, it's really not my thing." (**So like ME**) Her voice was quiet but audible for me to hear, and somehow they sounded familiar. Too familiar. I look at her to see if there's by chance anything I can recall from my memory. She, too, had a hood on except it was black to cover her face. I squint my eyes and spot a strand of bright, white-blond curly hair swept to the side of her face. Those even look too familiar to me too.

"What?" Zoey gave me that 'Why are you staring at me' look. I pull back my head embarrassed at my movement.

"Sorry, you just look really familiar. Have we...met somewhere before...?" Her face resembles a confused expression as she tilts her head to the side.

"I don't remember bumping into you or something before. Maybe I remind you of someone or something."

"You're right, you're right," I repeat shaking my head. "I'm sorry if I maybe, disturbed you or anything." She gives me a genuine smile.

"It's fine, really." When I sit back down on the couch listening to Jamie and Simon blab about science, I couldn't help but think about how Zoey looks familiar. I feel like I've met her somewhere before; like she did something to me. She makes me feel like she was an important person I _knew _before. I mean her face didn't resemble anyone I knew, but her voice and eyes and hair look so...odd. Speaking of her blue eyes, on top of that they remind me of something in the back of my head. Like I forgot something.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

The radiant light blinded my eyes fiercely causing my instincts to shield them instantly. I hated mornings like this when I leave the curtain on. I hate having to wake up early. I hate mostly everything about mornings. Not much of a morning person am I? Nope. I growl in frustration without bothering to open my eyes, the darkness of my thick blanket covering them anyways. School will have to wait because I will not get up and waste my time with annoying perverted guys in class. Along with the snobby girls and their leader, Hannah.

"Brittany?" I assumed the voice belonged to Eleanor so I sunk in deeper into the sheet of fabric. "Wake up, Brittany."

"Go away." I call out louder than I intended it to be. My eyelids were still heavy on me while I felt drowsy and lazy for some reason. Yet from all those problems sleep didn't come even if I had shut my eyes.

"BRITTANY!" I hear a new voice which I couldn't make out who's from underneath the tough blanket. I flinch once something heavy weighed down my bed.

"Brittany..." The voice was more clear now and unmistakably belonged to Tiffany. I huff and clench my eyes tighter.

"Brittany...Britt...Britt. Britt. Britt. Britt..." She went on repeating my name until I was so annoyed I jumped up.

"WHAT?" I sneer with the sheet of blanket sliding off the bed and onto the carpet. Tiffany didn't show off a smirk or anything like that but her emerald green eyes had amusement in them. I give her a cold glare.

"Oh, you're awake!" She chirps happily with sunshine seeming to glow all over her. I on the other hand had no space for laughter or excitement. I just really want to go back to sleep.

"What do you want?!" As much of a best friend as she is, she can be as irritating too. Occasionally we yell at each other for various reason, but hey, isn't that how best friends are?

"Well, Grumpy, you happened to fall asleep for two hours and it's almost time for the party." I blink a couple of times and look around. It wasn't morning after all, it wasn't Monday today, and I didn't have school today. My pink wall clock struck 7:30 p.m.

"What party are you talking about, exactly?" I yawn, sitting up.

"It IS still your birthday, along with your sisters, so Ally and I decided on celebrating at a club!" I roll my eyes at that point when she mentions 'club'.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk on your birthday?"

"Wow, you actually guessed it," Her reply is full of sarcasm. "I was totally going to get my best friend wasted or end up in an alley being raped!"

"Shut up..."

"The point is, we're going out and you're coming with us if you like it or not." I repeat the same angered sigh with my fingers pinching the ridge of my nose.

"Alright fine. But if I return back here as a non virgin, you are so dead." She chuckles at my playful joke and exits my bedroom.

"WE LEAVE AT EIGHT!" Her voice echoes from descending the stairs. I rub my still tired eyes and stand up stretching my arms in the air. I was still dressed in the clothes I wore in the mall; and I was surely not going to use these in a club. I decided on wearing plain black leggings with a black tank top under a pink shirt. The shirt was decorated in flowery designs making the tank top barely visible. I went inside the bathroom and applied a light amount of makeup, spraying a tint of Candies' perfume on me. My now long auburn hair was straightened and flowing down my back.

It wasn't like this was going to be the first club I've been too, only once have I entered one and regretted most of the decisions I made. Actually it was Chase who invited me to go into one of his friend's clubs. I didn't really drink that much, maybe a _little_, but not much. It was simply just a small taste of wine that's all. I was also smart enough not to wear a dress because God knows what will happen when your in a building full of perverted teenage boys. Obviously I learnt that from my old school.

Tiffany was waiting by the front door impatiently with crossed arms when I went downstairs. I covered my bare feet with some grey vans and I was ready to go. "Where are you two going?" I ask my younger sisters as they approached the door, both looking preppy and stylish.

Jeanette had on a bright, cute purple dress that ended right above her knees. She had a small black belt around her waist and a black ribbon tied in the top middle. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands of long hair falling from it. Her black tights covered her legs, which I was thankful she wore. Eleanor was almost in the same thing as Tiffany; a shirt under a cardigan. The only difference was the colors, Tiffany's high waisted shorts, and tribal print shirt. Eleanor wore spring green shorts with rips in the tips, a black and white checkered shirt, and a red cardigan over with the sleeves pulled up. Her hair was tied in _low _long pigtails.

It was then that I realized Jeanette was wearing make up. Make up. On her face. My sister. Of course Eleanor wore it but Jeanette has never worn any facial products on her face before. She said it was, 'A waste of colors spread on your face'. I couldn't believe this.

"We're going to the party with you and Tiffany." Eleanor answers my question making me as astonished as before.

"What?" I barely let out the word as a brief whisper. Then my head turns to Tiffany with an unbelievable face. "You invited them...to a club?!"

"It's not just a club," Jeanette spoke. "It's a club slash party place. Ally's dad works there." I still had my attention on my best friend who didn't seem to mind my eyes staring at her.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's your fucking sweet sixteenth Britt! You can't just spend it sitting down all day watching dramatic movies like _The Notebook_ or something!" Tiffany whines with her arms crossed and rested on her chest. I shake my head fast signaling a 'No'. There was no way I was taking my sisters to a club, even if it was their birthday, to get drunk and end up pregnant or worse. Especially Jeanette; my sweet, young, and innocent little sister. She was practically a target for the idiotic guys; taken or not.

"No, you two are not going."

"Come on Britt," Eleanor says. "It's just _one _night." I look over at Jeanette who had a little sorrow mixed in her violet eyes. My hands covered half my face rubbing it, helping me think this through. Jeanette seemed to look forward to going as well as Eleanor, it was their _sixteenth _birthday after all, and they weren't as...vulnerable as before. When we were younger and our parents ditched us at the scene I was responsible for my siblings' safety. That turned me into the paranoid, responsible freak I am now I guess.

"Okay," I relent. "you two can come." Both of them joyfully squeal and tackle me in hugs before I could react. "Jeanette, you aren't drinking any beers or wines. And Eleanor...don't get lost." They roll their eyes at my protective commands.

"I'm pretty sure you're _not _our mother." Eleanor jokes as we head out the house. The sun was almost gone from view while Tiffany drove us to whatever location the club was at. The weather seemed neutral from purplish orange skies; the birds' songs faint in the distance. It was actually a beautiful summer...night rolling around the quiet streets. As soon as the children's laughter died down I suspected we arrived at the destination.

The club is really tall, about three stories, and packed with people drunk or not. It looked like a really ancient building ready to crumble down and demolish but it sat still and durable. I felt a patch of uneasiness pulling against my thoughts after entering the building. Sure enough a big dance floor was in the middle, a bar in the far right, and food tables. Broken beer bottles, glasses, and unconscious teenagers littered the floor.

I continued walking through the crowded area with my sisters and Tiffany on both ends, until someone pounced on me from behind. I collapsed to the floor with my arms trying to break my fall, the person who tackled me sitting on my back. I was almost prepared for the aching pain to come once I greeted the floor, but it never came. In fact after falling, the ground turned into a _pillow_; soft and safe. My eyes opened making me realize then they were closed, and I was lying on the 'soft' floor on my stomach.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRITT-BRITT!" Ally's voice boomed into my eardrums discounting the fact that her voice was louder than the music. I covered my left ear and winced as she got off my back.

"Ally, what the heck is wrong with you?" I curse her, standing up and massaging my back.

"I'm sorry, but you're my best friend and it _is _your birthday." She looked really excited and full of joy so I didn't waste time to ruin it. I huff again while crossing my arms on my chest.

"Yeah, I guess. But what is up with the floor?"

"My dad made it special 'cause he didn't want anyone to get hurt. It's only because he didn't want to clean the dry blood afterwards..." I chuckle a little at her small joke. But then, my vision was shut down by a pair of tight hands. I shake my head slightly as I knew who it was already. (**Rhymes!**) "Jake, get off." I could see the frown on his face already even before he unblocked my eyesight. I turn around to see him; same style of jet black hair, his snapback, a dark green hoodie, and a pout plastered on his face.

"Cheater," He mumbles too loud for me to hear.

"It was obviously you." I laugh.

...

About a few hours later, at exactly 11:00 a.m., all of us were scattered all over the place like a pile of candy. Jake and Tiffany I think were outside doing pranks and other random things, Ally was...lost somewhere, and I just sat in the bed one of the rooms upstairs looking out the window. The room had nothing but a small bed with a heavy mattress and a gigantic window that was as tall as me. The dark blue sky was a bedroom; the weather being tepid, and the bloated moon a nightlight illuminating the whole thing.

From the high building, I could see Tiffany and Jake lagging around, pushing into people and sending laughs in the air. They were almost like small children from another point of view. For the past months or so both have been hanging around each other a lot. Jake had asked Tiffany to be his girlfriend, to which she- with no hesitance at all - screamed and jumped like a fan girl. The two were like puzzle pieces with the same personality, the same height (Jake was _a little _taller), and similar likings.

It was only Ally that was still single in the group. Countless times we ask her if she liked anyone but the same reply would be "No". I stared out the window and down the street. My focus stayed intent when I heard a loud _CRASH. _But luckily it was just two random teenagers crashing cars together; jumping out of them before it made an impact. Jake and Tiffany hysterically laughed. I then see them go in and out of the building, bringing out something each time.

Tiffany arranged the materials together and added something new that was too small for me to see. I squinted hard, she walked into the middle of the empty street with the...contraption in her right hand. "THROW IT! THROW IT!" All the people inside were now outside chanting the in the same chorus. What was going on? Tiffany started sprinting in a straight line, did a jump, and sent the object flying out of her hands. The thing flew like a bird in the air, soaring high and smooth.

_BBOOOOOMMM! _

It was as if the air exploded sending the hideous shriek around the whole neighborhood. I slapped my hands onto my ears and defended myself from anything that might've hit the window, but nothing came. When I reopened my eyes, the middle of the street was smudged with dark char. A role of cheers infiltrated the air with Tiffany and Jake being carried into the building by the people. I give a laugh to myself. If only it could be this fun all the time.

Everything went quiet in the room again, even my whole body seemed to shut. I lay there in bed without any thoughts at all. The music downstairs wasn't even hearable from the room. I had no idea why I was doing this right now; why I was just being quiet and not socializing and having fun. I didn't know why I wasn't excited and jumpy from my sixteenth birthday. Why was I like this now? I sat up from the lumpy bed and took out my pink-cased IPhone I got from Miss Miller for my birthday. My fingers slide around the keyboard texting Chase.

Waiting.

Waiting.

No reply.

I let out a ton of air with a sorrow sigh. I didn't think Chase would miss the party much, maybe he was busy. _Too busy. _I thought. Too busy to come here and celebrate my birthday. Rubbing my temples, I angrily hit the call button on his I.D. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. _"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is bus-" _

"Ugh!" I yell shoving my phone back into my pocket. He was busy, like he was all the time. Sure Chase was nice and all, but he never really spent any time with me at all. He would always come up with lame excuses and I would pretend it was _fine. _Keyword: _Fine. _I didn't think it would hurt if he tried contacting his girlfriend once in a while. It just felt like I was missing something massive inside. Like in my heart.

Something missing.

The thought seems really cheesy now that I pay more attention to it. I freeze all of a sudden, sitting up quickly and pulling out my phone again. _Just one try, one try. _A small lump grows on my throat making it hard to swallow. My brain kept denying the thought of trying this once, but I ignored it. Just. One. Try. With shaky hands I dial _his _number, and press "Call".

Waiting again.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_Voicemail. _I knew it was too good to be true. Alvin was probably too busy with other pretty girl during tour than be with me. Or at least contact me. I just thought maybe once he would call especially on my birth-

"BRITTANY!" The door swings open and Tiffany barges in. Her wobbly walking to the bed considered the fact she was hyper or...drunk. After sitting down she had a hard time keeping her head straight, so I had to help her to it. "Hey Brianna..." The scrambled words tumbled out her mouth, and I could smell the tickling alcohol breath.

"It's Brittany," I corrected her. "Tiff, why are you here?"

"_Because _Bailey," She says in an obvious tone. "There's a party down there and you aren't there!" I stare down at the wooden floorboards.

"I just really don't feel like going down. You can go on without me-"

"Bullshit!" She interjects my sentence. "You are my best friend, Bella. You can't just sit around worrying over Alvin on your fucking birthday for crying out loud!" I had no idea how she knew I was even _thinking _of him. My surprise look made her continue on.

"It's your _sixteenth. _Birthday. Stop crying and have the freedom to party all night long! Don't waste any of that time because you won't have any other time to redo it." It was then that I realized she was right. It _was _my birthday, it _was _the time to party, _I was _turning sixteen. This is supposed to be a fun night. But it's not over yet.

"Come on Bridget," She gets a hold of my wrist and drags me out of the room. Even when she's clearly drunk her iron grip is still visible.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to have _fun_."

**And...DONE! It's kinda lame to end it here but I have to. I just really needed to update this. 5,000+ plus words for you, that's sort of enough to make it up...right? Well, not really. But I'll think of some other way. I also didn't spellcheck this so sorry.**

**The song that played for a little while: _Wild Child By: The Chipmunks_**

**And I want to than you guys _again _for the 64 reviews! You guys mean so much to me.**

**LATER PEASANTS. *BROFIST***


	19. Chapter 19: Birthdays Are Fun

**IT'S CCRRRAAAZZZZYYY MOFO! **

**I forgot to mention on the last chapter that school has started for me so I don't know how long the chapter's will take to update. And, if you check out my BIO at the very end, I posted what the human characters of THIS STORY look like, and their bios (Tiffany, Ally, Jake, Chase). SO GO CHECK THAT OUT!**

**And yeah...**

**I guess that's it...**

***awkward silence***

_Same day-Friday, June 4_

Brittany's POV:

It was almost a blur when Tiffany pulled me down the long stairs of the club, passing- or _shoving_ - through countless people. I had to hold her wrist as she did to mine because of how strong she was. It felt like no blood was reaching my hand at all so it went limp. My shoes raked the grey floor, only to stop when we reached the dark streets. Everyone was still inside the club and the remaining few were outside doing all sorts of random things. Tiffany finally let my hand get enough blood to generate, crawling over to the middle of the street again.

Almost out of nowhere, Jake and Ally scurry over to her side with bright neon guns in their hands. They were so light they nearly blinded me as it shimmered in the dark. Jake wobbled over to hand Tiffany another gun, tripping over his own feet with amusement. "What are you doing?" My question didn't seem to reach their ears so I raised my voice. "Helllooo?" I brought my index finger with my thumb clicking in their faces.

"Here," Jake pushes one of the guns to my stomach and wanders off without us. I look at the weapon and examine its new features. The radiant color was a salmon-pink, shining like a glow stick in the night. Black spots were scattered everywhere on it; the top holding a bigger "sack" filled with...plastic bullets? They seemed almost like hard foam with black tips marked with X's on them. The curious face hits me again when I turn to Ally. She simply rotated her gun to the side showing off a word in big, bold letters.

_NERF._

I mumble, "Oh, great," under my breath recognizing the sign. We were- with no mistake - starting a nerf gun fight all over the small place. Almost once a week we start some kind of playful fight in any category; it was just part of our fun little group of friends. The only issue with playing the war was against both Jake and Tiffany. With their heavy competitive personalities, they could actually get someone physically hurt from anger of losing. By _losing_, I mean they think someone cheated. Honestly, I would like to avoid that problem, double because they are both drunk.

"The rules are teh same," Tiffany hastily spoke. "You get shot, you're out. Last one standin' wins!" Ally somehow convinced Jake to make the teams equal, which means at least one of them are separated. When you mix both of the trouble makers, things go down fast.

The separated duo turned out to bring Jake on my side, Ally and Tiffany on the other. He was barely able to sit up straight while we were hiding behind a small ramp set near the sidewalk. His entire body turned into a can of noodles, hitting the road before jumping back. "Focus Jake," I ceased his movements in prevention from being caught or seen. "Dammit, what did you drink?"

"V-Vodka...mixed wirth..ch-cherries..." The big nerf gun he was holding slid down his arms and cracked to the ground. He slouched his upper body down to his legs, gently shutting his eyes and sprawling out his arms. "Oh god," I groan swiping his gun off the black road. "Guess I'll have to do this myself." The same exact events happened when all of us first played laser tag; well, it was my same movements. Since there wasn't a lot of places for protection, it was difficult to actually _stealth _it through.

Then again, stealth was always my weapon from the start, and I think both Ally and Tiffany knew what was coming. Or what _may _come. Even if I go crazy and shoot everywhere there was a strong chance I would get hit, multiple times if it was Tiffany. Her nerf gun was always a replica of a machine gun which wasn't at all fair to either of us. But the same excuse would be, "If you don't like the rules, you don't play the game".

There was no sight of the girls as far as I can see, which left me worried an suspicious. Tiffany wouldn't usually hide this long, Ally yes, so what are they planning to do? I'm guessing attacking from the back or when I'm unaware of my surroundings. I turn around and back again receiving an empty street. "Where are you. Where are you..." I pulled back the loaded shot on the top of Jake's gun, the _Click, Chick_ sound coming again. Too loud. Almost as if everything was mute. That strange feeling of someone's presence was happening again though there was still no sight.

_BOOM!_

I twitch without even rotating my body the other way. The sound of Tiffany's nerf gun. Did it hit me? When I searched the road I found it filled with gravel and pebbles, but no foam bullets. _"Would you be quiet?!" _A hushed whisper came from the sidewalks. _"Tiffany, stay still!" _There it was again. By now I found heir hiding spot. My finger rested on the plastic start of the gun as I made a fast but smooth pace to the bushes. A small one at the least. "You know I can see you right?" I speak from the prick of bright blonde hair sticking out.

"You blew our cover! Great job!" Ally shot up from underneath with her gun flying up. Tiffany's shirt collar was held in the other hand after she puled her up too.

"You said...there was-...was cup..cakes..." That was the last random sentence that came out before Tiffany fell to the sidewalk the same style as Jake.

"Well, there goes our game." Ally sighs setting her gun to the ground. I shake my head in disapproval, Tiffany's soft snores filling the awkward silence between us. Jake looked exactly like Tiffany when he fell unconscious, and I almost mistook them for twins. The concept came like a flash of lightening. Thank you Tiffany and Jake for being drunk!

"The night doesn't have to be wasted." I smile ear to ear at Ally who gave me the confusion in her. I whispered everything in a faint voice, her excitement sparking up after I finished. She was so happy about the idea I came up with her body shook slightly. I led Jake's sleepy body across the dirt road and onto the sidewalk where the blonde girl lay. Ally struggled to keep in her laughter from waking them, letting out giggles of amusement. I, too, had a similar problem. The funny part of this was just too much to hold in. And by the means of that it was about the small joke I pulled on the couple.

"Oh hey, take out your camera!" I skid the laughter out making Ally hush me. The small grey, digital camera was around her neck now covering her face. I held in the burst of giggles as I made ridiculous poses in front of the two. _CLICK! _That's one. _CLICK! _That's two. _CLICK! _Three. _CLICK! _And four. It was with our luck that neither of them awoke from the polaroid stuck in Ally's hands.

"Let me see! Let me see!" I grabbed the camera out of her hands and stared at the picture. I had to cover my mouth from exploding in fits of laughs. It was really surprising at how amusing my little prank turned out. Jake was all muddy and disgusting from how much dirt I rolled him in, and he was spreading it on neat-freak Tiffany. Both looked almost cute and cuddly if it wasn't as crazy as it looked. Tiffany was literally _attached _on Jake, her arms and legs tangling with his. Her face was buried in his chest like the cliché couple in books.

I didn't mean to laugh out as much because this wasn't at all how they acted as a couple. They were both grossed out by the mushy love events. Their fun time was spent at fun activities or messing around with each other with pranks. And the mischievous teenagers they are, they always prank either Ally or I. And the "jokes" were probably way worse than what we did. It seemed like this wasn't enough for payback. And when the idea hit me again, I took Ally' camera and copied a picture to my IPhone. Twitter was running fast and smooth after I attached the Jake/Tiffany photo to it.

_Found these two lovebirds in the dumpster all lovey-dovey ;) xx (Itsjakebitch) (Tiffany_the_Unicorn). _I typed down the message and with no hesitant feeling pressed send. Ally took the phone and found the photo.

"Oh my god, I cant believe you did this!" She screams as we headed back into her father's club.

"Just don't mention this to either of them until morning when they have a hangover." I smirk in pride at my amazing prank.

...

Yes, it was almost midnight. Yes, the party was still going on. Yes, I was as tired as hell afterwards. The bed I sat on earlier in the room become somewhat comfy, making me fall asleep instantly. I woke up about an half an hour later by the obnoxiously loud music booming in my ears. My eyes squinted from the bright light shaped into a rectangle. My vision cleared to see Ally in the doorway with her perky expression on her face. "Wakey, wakey," She coos sitting on the bed. "Ow, how do you sleep on this brick?" She points to the hard bed. I chuckle and lean my back ahainst the massive pillows stacked on one another.

"I'm obviously used to sleeping on hard materials."

"And guess what? They're _awake_." My eyes widen, realizing she meant Jake and Tiffany.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"Nope," She pops the 'p', pretending to close her mouth and throw the key. "They're clueless about everything that happened. I simply told them they passed out after a rough nerf fight. Surprisingly, they don't remember what happened before that."

"What's surprising is that they are getting drunk again after passing out." I huff pulling Ally out of the room before she asks, "What do you mean?". You could hear loud chants downstairs, everyone in the club saying, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" I purse my lips when I think of what pointless game one of them started. Or at least _both _of them. After reaching the first floor, I see the teenagers crowd around someone, or some people. We push through and make our way to the middle.

And of course it had to be a drinking contest. A very drunk, crazed drinking contest with Jake as a victim. Tiffany was no where to be found in the large group of noisy people. I advised Ally to watch Jake and make sure he didn't get injured. _Tiffany, where the hell are you? _It still didn't make any sense how the two drank again after they already dropped unconscious, plus the hangover must've taken a lot of damage. But, this is Tiffany and Jake we're talking about.

"PAARRRTTTEEEHHHH!" The pitched scream from outside made my ears ring slightly. I dashed out the door and stopped on my heel to find Tiffany standing on the rooftop with a beer bottle in one hand. My jaw fell to the ground after realizing how insane she looked with her eyes focused on one object. "Since when was there a _pool _out here!" I raged, my arms flying up in the tense air. The pool was barely the size of a five foot circle, so I never knew how Tiffany constructed this up.

"THREE...TWO...ONE..!" On cue, Tiffany leaped in the air doing amazing tricks and backflips. Her arms and legs spread wide like a bird's wings still somehow stuck in the air. I covered my upper body with both my arms and ducked while rotating my body to my right. I prepared myself for the wet liquid pounding on my whole body. _SPLOOSH! _And...there it was. When I looked back, the small- now found out inflatable - pool burst the air from inside. The water spread everywhere in the street and poor, drunk Tiffany was lying on her stomach on the ground.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She startled me by shooting back up on her feet.

"You are so crazy." I blow out the bangs on my eyes as I squeeze my shirt to let the water off.

"But yoo still loovvvee me, Brianna!" She stumbles making me have to catch her.

"Come on." Ally was sitting with Jake on one of the tables trying her best to keep him awake. I had to throw Tiffany all over him from how heavy she was. I sat up straight setting my hand on my back and cracked my bones. "Oh god..." I moan slouching on the chairs.

"Get this bitch off of me!" Jake tries to shove his girlfriend off of him, failing miserably.

"Fuck you," Tiffany growls. "Dick."

"Whore."

"Ratchet idiot."

"Desperate bitch."

"I hate you." Tiffany retorts.

"I hate you more!" Jake stands up, his voice maximizing.

"I HATE YOU TWICE AS MUCH!" Tiffany lightly pushes him.

"WANNA GO MAKE OUT?"

"LET'S DO IT!" They grab each other and forcefully press lips. I left my attention in disgust, covering the side of my eyes with my hands. It gets so much worse when they "fight" when they're drunk. As much of the couple they are, the annoying part usual comes out.

"Ugh, Jesus guys," Ally sighs glancing up from her phone. "no PDA in my dad's job." Without sudden embarrassment, both pull away grinning. From their drunk expressions, a light pink is hidden in the cheeks. I shake my head at them.

"Brianna, I have one more activity to do before we black out..." Tiffany slurs wrapping an arm around my neck.

"If it involves more water, I swear..." The excess liquid slips out after I squish the hem of my shirt. Tiffany chuckles and shows a sign of negativity.

"C'mon out. And you're coming with me too." The blonde hard headed girl latches onto Jake's hand with her grasp and starts pulling him out to the front of the club. He twists and turns but it was no use to loosen her hold on him.

"NO! Don't let her take me...!" His voice trails off after they reach the street; me and Ally following behind. Tiffany nearly drops Jake off the sidewalk, then beckons us to follow her. Ally gives me a shrug with a "Go for it" look so we run after the crazy girl. It wasn't until after three blocks we reach an old, abandoned looking house, and by the looks the house was crumbling slowly. I was really mistaken with the expression on my face as I look at Tiffany. The daring grin planted on her face sent signs of anxiousness inside.

Oh no, are we doing what I think we're doing?

With a witted answer she pulls out a large, grey carton full of brown eggs. I slap my hand to my forehead and face the road turning it left to right. I can't believe she thought of this. Then again, this is _Tiffany_. I arch my eyebrows scowling at her with the reluctant face. She gives me a pout tilting her head to the side before I let out an exasperated sigh. I nod my head and she greedily pushes a carton to my arms, doing the same to Ally.

"Might as well enjoy your night-er, early morning." Ally opens the carton and sticks two eggs in between her fingers. I repeat her sudden agreement to this and pull out an egg. It wasn't too small or big, the perfect size and shape, its light hazel color almost lightening the darkness around us. The cold barrier wrapped around the object strongly reminded me about Alvin. Not the hazel brown color of his eyes, but the cold feeling mixed in his eyes. Mixed with the happiness inside of him. When we were hanging out, having a good time, he himself letting out his troublesome attitude...

No, I can't keep thinking about him now. Now isn't an appropriate time.

"Stop staring at the egg, Bridget! It's not a mirror!" Tiffany annoyingly calls out.

"It's _Brittany_. B-R-I-T-T-A-N-Y. BRITTANY!"

"Whatever you say, Bailey!" She cheerfully smiles. I try to forget how irritating she is while being full of alcohol, but it was as complex as it sounds.

_CRACK! SPLAT!_

And..there goes an egg on the walls of the house. Ally stifles a laugh when Tiffany throws non-stop eggs. Each time one hops out of her hand it's replaced by an even bigger one. Seriously though, where does she buy these? With the carton in one arm, I clasp my fingers around the egg and shoot it out. The sound carelessly vibrated through my ears but it was difficult to go out from Tiffany's orchestra of egg cracking. I throw another one, then one more, suddenly feeling the burst of amusement in me. I was actually enjoying this side of "rebel" in me. Discounting the fact that Tiffany started all of this.

We all continued the prank but halted after the front door flew open. It took a short moment for the person who was actually _living _in the crooked beat up house to step in. He was a very old man barely having strands of white-grey hair on his bald forehead. His metal walking stick held most of his upper body. "Hey!" The word came out hoarse and shaky. "You nasty teenagers get the hell out of my lawn!" Tiffany stuck her tongue out like a five-year-old.

"Catch us if you can you old man!" She made a dash to the club dropping the carton of eggs to the ground. Ally and I rushed out of the street of the house spilling out the eggs on the way.

"Ya' bloody teenagers will pay fer this! JUST GROW UP ALREADY!" The man screams after us but we are already inside. Tiffany high-fives random people in the entrance giggling. I give out a small chuckle as well, I admit the prank was very original but still funny. Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the crowd of people in front of a wooden stage. Ally and Jake were no where to be found but my attention lied to the front of the stage. The black microphone was in the hands of the blue eyes girl, her shaky balance stating out that she was indeed wasted.

"Listen up, peasants!" Her voice boomed out of the speakers. "I'm here for one reason, and for one reason only. That is because my best friend, a girl who is both lovable and stubborn, is turning sixteen fucking years old today! Or was..." Wait, stubborn? I wasn't stubborn was I? The teenager pretty much knew me too well so I let it slip.

"And I would like to sing a little song for her right here! COME ON UP BRITTANY!" The crowd's cheers brought me closer to the top, to Tiffany. When I stare at the sea of intoxicated teenagers, the worried, tingly feeling strikes me and out. My voice stutters when I speak. "H-Hi. I'm B-Brittany M-Miller..." The sentence leads to an end from my anxious feeling. Dammit, why can't i speak in front of crowds? I just had to be stage frightened.

"AND WE'RE HERE TO SING YOU GUYS A SONG!" Tiffany exclaims, completing the sentence for me. Sing? What? I have never sung in public before, and I never planned to. Ever. It was obvious that my stage fright didn't help at all especially right now. What if I mess up, embarrass myself? What if? Maybe I should just fled the scene and never return- That's practically a good reason to start the music_ right now_. Guess there was no way out of this. I was literally so scared I was trembling. It's really legit but it's true.

_Alvin, _My subconscious thinks of all of a sudden. What? _Think of Alvin, he's out there too, preforming in front of hundreds of fans. Think of him. _As shocking as it is, the thought of Alvin Seville relaxed my worrying. Legit. Legit. Legit. Shouldn't i think of my own boyfriend to help me calm down and actually feel...safe?

_Singing radio head at the top of our lungs, with the_

_boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a _

_bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk, singing:_

_here's to never growing up!_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend. For _

_no damn reason. I don't think we'll ever change._

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock. We_

_don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change._

Tiffany looks to me, unmistakably saying it was my turn to sing.

_Say, won't you stay forever, stay. If you stay forever,_

_hey, we can stay forever young._

_Singing radio head at the top of our lungs, with the_

_boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a _

_bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk, singing:_

_here's to never growing up!_ _We'll be running down _

_the street yelling, "Kiss my ass!" I'm like, "Yeah,_

_whatever. We're still living like that." When the _

_sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups _

_singing: here' to never growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

I decide to take the next role of lyrics, Tiffany's smile growing as she realizes what a good time I'm having.

_We live like rockstars, dance on every bar. This_

_is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change!_

_They say, "Just grow up!", but they don't know _

_us. We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna _

_change._

_Singing radio head at the top of our lungs, with the_

_boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a _

_bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk, singing:_

_here's to never growing up!_ _We'll be running down _

_the street yelling, "Kiss my ass!" I'm like, "Yeah,_

_whatever. We're still living like that." When the _

_sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups _

_singing: here' to never growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Say, won't you stay forever, stay. If you stay forever,_

_hey, we can stay forever young._

_Singing radio head at the top of our lungs, with the_

_boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a _

_bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk, singing:_

_here's to never growing up!_ _We'll be running down _

_the street yelling, "Kiss my ass!" I'm like, "Yeah,_

_whatever. We're still living like that." When the _

_sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups _

_singing: here' to never growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

_Ooooooooooh, oooooooooooh, here's to never _

_growing up!_

**Song: _Here's To Never Growing Up by: Avril Lavigne_**

**I apologize (again) for ending this so soon, and only bringing up Brittany's point of view. The ended may seem a little rushed too. I just really needed to post this chapter sooner. But hey, it's here now bitches! AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE HUMAN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY'S BIOS AND PHOTOS IN MY BIO!**

**LATER PEASANTS.**


	20. Chapter 20: Just A Normal Day

**It's CRRAAAZZZZZYYYYY MOFO!**

**(PLEASE READ)**

**I'm sorry, guys. Again. And again. School is being a bitch to me and I don't have a lot of time to type the chapters. Plus my parents took away my laptop again. I have a book report to do on top of the work so the chapters will take a while. No, I won't update with short, choppy chapters because I take my time writing my stories. But hey, at least you know I'll be able to update. BUT HEY AT LEAST I UPDATED. **

**Alvittanylol (Guest): Wtf...NO, I do _not _want to. Um...O.O**

**NOTE: THIS ISN'T SPELL CHECKED.**

_Same day-Friday, June 4. (Took place when Brittany started the Nerf fight)_

Alvin's POV:

"Boring."

_CLICK! _

_We now return to the Cooking Channel with your host-_

"Seen it."

_CLICK!_

_Molly, y-you promised. I thought we were-_

"Love story? No way in hell." I groan as I search through more hideous channels. I had never knew how boring the British people's TV was at all. Heck, I hadn't even thought about what to do while we were here. It's been almost a week since arriving in England, and from the short break we have, I didn't intend to come up with anything to do. It did serve Ian right, Dave was as sick as a dog. "Uh, god..." The boredom struck me again in the face. I smashed the _Off _button on the TV remote and carelessly threw it on the ground. "Isn't there _anything _to do?!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Well, that answers that question. I lazily slid my body off the warm bed and crawled to the door without checking the peep-hole. When I swung it open, Jeremy was there with an unpleasant expression. By the looks of his anger, the steam buzzed off him in irritation. "Where is it?!" He barks.

"Um...what-.."

"You know what, Seville! Where. Is. My. Limo?" I swallowed the dry lump that formed in my throat. Uh oh.

"Oh," I put an arm behind my neck. "heh, heh...yeah, about that..."

"What. Did. You. Do?" His voice boomed from inside his chattered teeth.

"Okay, don't blow up on me, Jerry. But...we..sort of, maybe left the car in Main Street...?"

"What.." His eyes bulged from his head. I cautiously took a step away after noticing his hard, clenched fists under his white gloves.

"Hey, Jerry. Don't worry. I-we'll buy you a new one stat!" I crammed out the words from my mouth like a plunger. He slowly closed his eyes and exhaled the steam of anger from his lungs.

"Thirty. Thousand. Dollars. By tomorrow." With the last words he stormed off without looking back. I sighed in relief and closed and locked the door. Simon was still typing away on Dave's computer when I- as casually as I could -walked over to him. _"Simon," _I whisper. _"Simon..." _He barely flinched from the sound of his name, but he still looks at the screen. "Simon, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you!"

"Oh...good." How do I put this? "Well..have I ever told you how much of a brother you mean to me?"

"No," His answer is slow and rough.

"Oh."

"What do you need with my help _this _time?" I was dramatically taken back.

"What? No, that's not what I need..." He turns his head to me and gives me a look. Alright, screw it. "I need to buy Jeremy a new limousine." I say quickly. He blinks once to register what I said. He goes back to typing on the computer for a few awkward silences then pushed the chair back.

"Done."

"Thanks." I collapse onto the soft bed and grab my phone quietly from the desktop near sleeping Dave. As usual, I opened up my twitter application. I wasn't expecting as much new photos and DMs. I opened up my DMs first, scrolling through countless texts from Jake. Countless, weird, and..._interesting _DMs. _Hey, man. I heard you got expelled from McDonalds. Tough, but don't worry. My dad bought us an island! _One said. _STOP CALLING ME, MIRANDA! I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU! Desperate bitch. _Another odd one. _The most beautiful dog...they call you Jabba the Hut...for a reason! :) _Okay, that one was really stupid. Was he drunk? I speed dialed him and waited as the short rings vibrated.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

No answer. Yes, I can now believe he's drunk out in a club, probably with Tiffany. He told me they started dating, which I think wasn't a surprise at all, I should congratulate them when I return. Carey informed me we were going back to L.A. soon but she didn't receive a date. Which reminds me of something...that forgetful feeling you have just itches in the back of my head. I shrug mentally while opening the new photos on Twitter. Ugly. Crazy. Um...disturbing? I nearly snorted out loud when I came to the last picture. This was literally as priceless as anything.

"Holy shit," I whisper aloud resting the side of my head to my palm. It was one of those tagged pictured of 'cute couples' and as shocking as it was, it was Jake and Tiffany. _Jake_ and _Tiffany_. I'd never think they would actually make it to the 'cute' side. From experienced years, I have learned neither of them are into the mushy love couples and are just into partying. I wonder if they saw this already. Well, maybe not. Both are obviously drunk from my guess to look at their phones.

_Found these two lovebirds in the dumpster all lovey-dovey. ;) xx (Itsjakebitch) (Tiffany_the_Unicorn)_ I read the caption right above the tagged photo. Priceless, so priceless. Both of them were smudged with dirt for no apparent reason. I would've mistaken them for a litter of newborn puppies for the least of it. After small rounds of laughter, I glance at the username. Never in my life had I thought one simple username would make me depressed and angered. Just one word. One username.

_Brittany_Miller._

My heart sank down so low I almost felt it weigh my body down. "Oh. My. God." It barely comes out audible. Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. The word ignites a spark in my head, in my brain, in my heart mostly. Who knew the name would fire me up? I didn't even know what to think. I could even think of anything. It was as if everything in body stopped; my heart, my muscles, my brain. Everything shut down immediately.

"Oh my god." I repeat louder this time. Brittany. Brittany Miller. Once again it made sparks fly through me powering my body. Everything started working again. Fast. Too fast. My heart was hammering out of my chest, really. It was pounding like it was trying to escape my skin. A river of sweat pours down my face, the liquid stinging my eyes, wetting my face. I hadn't even realized I was drawing sharp breaths, each time harder to retrieve air. My eyesight blurred as I blinked once each second. "Oh god.." I gasped. "Oh my god. Oh my god..."

"Alvin?" My head shoots up. Simon stood in the corner watching me like I was a flower growing out of a watermelon. I wasn't even stopping. Every second seemed like an hour. I barely heard the shuffling of footsteps go right near me.

"Alvin, stop. You're going to pass out. Breathe." Right now I was trembling like crazy. The millions of thoughts made my brain race, making my head feel the beat if my heart. I could barely move. My body instinctively curled up slowly and slowly into a tight ball. I tried to stay calm and inhale as Simon told me, but it was like drinking water upside down. I just couldn't do this. The fear I felt melted me inside and out, it wasn't as hard as pain but it sure felt worse. "Uh.." I managed to let one word scamper out. Nothing else. Even if I was in a tight ball with arms gripping my legs, I felt like exploding.

God, am I going to die?

Is this what dying feels like?

I open my eyes realizing they were shut. My curled up ball position was still in place but I felt relieved. Like a different relieved. My breathing was normal. My heart beat at a regular pace. I could think again. When I sit up, Simon was on the bed staring right at me wig a worried expression. I swallowed a hard lump that was clinging onto my throat and silently cleared my voice. "I..." Simon interjects me by putting both of his hands on my arms with a firm hold. My shaking body stopped instantly. I wasn't even aware I was shaking still. "..w-w-what ha-ha-happen-ed..? My voice was shaky and a higher pitch than usual. Simon takes a breath and looks at me.

"What you had just a moment ago. That was anxiety. You had an anxiety attack."

"I-...I..w-what..?" The frightened expression shown deeply in my face. My horrified look made me start trembling again. Simon tightened his grip and ceased the shaking.

"Alvin. I've seen many, many attacks before. A lot from different people. Don't panic again, but...I have n-never seen any attack like yours before." My heart escaped from my chest and shot up to my throat almost choking me.

"H-H-How ba-ad...was i-it?"

"I'm afraid you were panicking nonstop, so much it didn't seem real. Alvin, what made you start the attack?" I couldn't find a choice of words so I handed him my iPhone. He scowls at the screen before lowering it.

"This? No scary information? No problems? Just Brittany's _username_?"

"HEY, YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER!" My voice returns to normal when I let the untended yell slip out. My hands slap my mouth, my eyelids closing once before looking away. "Simon...I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what-"

"It's fine," He shakes his head. "That's the problem though. Something is very wrong. You need help, Alvin. Is this your first anxiety attack or did you have more in the past?"

"I-It was my first."

"I'm sorry Alvin, but I have to check you when we go back home. All my lab equipment is left in the basement." He leaves me before I could respond. I run my hand through my forehead and breathe. So many questions jumped in my head but I concealed them for later. My mind only stuck with Brittany, and Brittany only. I curse and shame myself a hundred times before scrabbling to get my phone. I cannot believe I didn't bother to contact her one time. _One_ time for God's sake.

The life of an idiot, everybody.

I wait and wait on the empty line. What if she's angry? Another stupid question, she's obviously broken and infuriated at me. _Four months._ It buzzes in my head. _Four long months. _How much of a douche could I be? Then her voicemail goes off. "Fucking great," I mutter, stressfully running my hand through my hair. I'm a fucking asshole now. She won't even answer. "Dammit!" I punch a pillow angrily to try to let the stress levels lower. _IDIOT_. I am the worse possible friend there is. I haven't contacted Tiffany, Ally, Jake yeah, but still. This deserves a _Most idiotic person _award.

_Okay, Alvin. Think. How to get contact with her._

Ally. Ally. Of course. Maybe Ally wouldn't mind if I call her. She didn't seem like the angry, abusive type. After all, we were really good friends throughout the years. I dial her number and wait patiently this time. Voicemail. Alright, I'm not giving up this time. Dialed again. No answer. Dialed again...

"ALRIGHT IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME I WILL FIND AND MURDER YOUR ASS!" How lovely it is to hear her voice after four months. She sounded just a _little _different, a little mature. But she was the same old Ally. Hold on, didn't she know who I was? Oh wait, that's right. Dave bought me a new phone which altered my number. Another stupid thing that I forgot about.

"Hello? I swear, if this is another prank call, I will-"

"Ally, it's me." I say gripping my phone. Silence engulfed the other line, and all I could hear was her faint breathing. It was almost as if there was music playing in the background, too. "Ally? Are you there?"

"I-..I-...oh my god. Alvin..."

"Yeah, it's me."

"I don't even-...what.." She stammers.

"Ally, calm down. Wh-Where's..Brittany?" I fought to get even her _name _to come out.

"Alvin, you don't even know how happy and confused I am...oh my god. Brittany is fine, she's not with me right now..but she's fine."

"Good, that's-"

"WATCH OUT!" There was a loud thud and a crashing sound. I pull my phone farther from my ear from the crackling sound. What the hell was happening? "A-Ally? You alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine. It was just some asshole threw a bottle of wine and it hit a wall. Sorry."

"Whoa, hold on," It took me a moment to register what she said. A bottle of _wine_? "Ally, are you at a club?"

"Alvin just sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do." It felt like almost an hour until she accomplished her long, detailed answer. I kept all of my questions inside. Her explanation was enough to make me speechless and angry, mostly at myself. Brittany is mad at me, broken because of me, and only because of _me_. I'm happy that Tiffany, Jake, and her try to cheer Brittany up...even without me I know how understanding and loyal they are. My thoughts make me realize another thing.

Are Ally and Tiffany mad at me too?

Losing Brittany is one major thing, but losing all of my first and only friends? I'd be completely alone and worthless like a paper bag in the wind. I'd be destroyed mostly. The fact of the love in friendship just means so much to me. I probably sound like a sad, drama queen right now. "Ally, I-I have to go." I lie, my finger floating over the 'end call' button.

"What? Why?"

"I just have to...sorry.."

"Alvin wait-" I disconnect our conversation before she could finish. My phone is promptly shoved back into my front pocket. The amount of stress that covers me up when I become so forgetful and clueless really frustrating. I forcefully push the soft, white pillow against my face and let out a long breath. "I hate myself so much," I mutter into the warm spot from the hot air I exhaled. "Why do I have to live like this?" _Because that's part of the plan. _I hear a very low whisper in the back of my mind. What? That voice...that voice..it sounded so familiar. I must be talking to myself..in my mind...alone...

"Ugh, I need some tea." I enter the small kitchen just a few steps away from the beds and take out a mug. As I wait for the tea to heat up in the microwave, I sit down in the wooden table with my head resting on it.

_Tap..Tap..Tap..._

I tried breaking the moment of silence by lightly pressing my finger on the table, but it only seemed to increase it. The tea was hot and showed off steam when I dropped the green tea leaves inside. A sprinkle more than a drop. The warm liquid soothed my stressed out mind slowly and smoothly. I'd never thought- as a child - this would relax myself. For an unknown reason I hated drinking tea at the age of five to nine. Then, my likeness grew over the years and I would usual drink for other reasons besides anger.

Sip. Think. Sip. Think. Sip.

"Why are you staring at me?" Simon's question didn't startle me at the least as I look up and blink. One moment I'm alone in the kitchen, the next Simon is sitting right across from me with written papers in his hands. I shrug not feeling in the mood to talk. "Well, I've done some small research on your.._issue _but so far I have no answers. But I have a hunch: Something inside you- imagination or not -is causing emotional problems." I give him a puzzled look but he continues.

"Look, what I'm saying is you have to use cautious ways if your frustration takes place. I'm not saying that you have anger issues, but just don't take the wrong turn and end up in a terrible state. Trust me..." He goes on about his research but I, in the middle of his speech, pay no attention at all. The green tea in my hand is almost gone when he speaks more clearly in my mind.

"Are you even listening?" The annoyance in his tone makes me nod too quickly. "Alvin, I have more of Dave's work to do. So just keep this in mind: Do not let your emotions make the best of you. Or in other words, don't let your feelings fuck you up." He shuffles out of his chair and leaves me alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Saturday, June 5_

Brittany's POV:

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

I _thought _it was the irritating alarm clock buzzing, but turns out the food inside the microwave is done. "Ally!" I yell. "Alllyyy!" The device wouldn't even stop beeping, and it was starting to irritate me. I groan clutching two pillows on both of my ears. I jump straight up in a sitting position on the old couch. "ALLY! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" She finally stumbles into the living room from all the junk laying on the floor.

"What?!"

"Food is done." I point to the beeping menace and she sends me a glare while walking to the kitchen. I push myself back down to her couch and try to fall asleep again. No use. My eyes were glued to the ceiling of her big apartment she shared with Tiffany. It was actually a really neat and comfy place to live, big and full of space too. The only problem living here was Tiffany; who was the messiest girl I've known. Nevertheless, Ally and I love her to death.

Last night was a screwed up party, and Tiffany and Jake passed out twice. After singing with her everything was a turned into a blur of colors. When I blinked, Tiffany was unconscious again, Jake was gone, and Ally was in her car trying to bring Tiffany inside. I was extremely tired from all the physical events that occurred so Ally offered me to stay the night. I took the offer with no hesitance and made sure to inform my family about it. Speaking of which, Ally told me Jeanette and Eleanor left early so I didn't have to worry about them.

"Is Tiff still sleeping?" I interrogate Ally after she set down my breakfast on the coffee table.

"Yeah, the girl was a pain in the ass when we arrived too. After you passed out on my couch, she eventually woke up and started complaining a lot. We got into a little _fight _but only used unnecessary items for protection." I took a small glimpse of the mess right near the door of the bedrooms. Some broken glass pieces were scattered in the kitchen area, torn up sheets of fabric hugged the floor, and I thought I saw a cracked CD.

"_Unnecessary_ items?" I let my head fall a little in a confused look.

"They were things from the 90s or something. Can you go wake her up now? Please?"

"You're seriously asking me that? The girl is a beast. She probably has one of those crazy hangovers to make it worse!" I state, drinking half a glass of milk.

"Hey," She crunches on a tortilla chip. "I stopped the microwave _and _took care of her last night. The girl lives with me." I give up and head for the bedrooms. Tiffany's sleeping figure is concealed deep in the thick, red blankets. _Alright, a way to wake her up. _A glass of water? She'll kill me. Jumping on her? Even worse. Alarm clock...? That could work. I swipe her Android phone of a desk and put the volume on high.

_MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP_

"Ow!" I yelp after her hand slaps my head. She goes up tensing and shakes her head at me.

"Don't disguise yourself as an alarm clock." She yawns.

"Yeah, don't want to and don't plan to..."

"I have a massive headache right now." Her two fingers massage her temples forcefully. Wait, that's it? No blowups, no nothing? Why is she so calm?

"Please get me the Tylenol?" I answer her with a 'No' and she starts whining. I keep denying her request until she gives up and starts to scamper to the bathroom. "You know," I say before exiting the room. "You should have energy from all your beauty sleep!"

"Bullshit! I sleep for twelve hours and I wake up as a trashcan!" She replies from the bathroom.

Ally was washing her plates when I returned to the living room/kitchen; I took out my phone checking Twitter like the daily news. Never have I ever thought my picture would get so many likes and comments on last night. I clamped my hand to my mouth to prevent any baffling giggles to escape. The photo was deadly hilarious especially because everyone knows how 'unlovely' the two are. I still couldn't believe Ally and I pulled this off. Tiffany and Jake haven't seen it yet...at least that's what I think.

"Did you tell them?" Ally frightens me at how close she was to my face. At one point she teleports from the kitchen to right next to me.

"No, neither did you so keep quie-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

It was more of a pounding on the door than a knock. "ROOOOOMMM SERVICE!" Ally shrugs when I look at her with a 'What the fuck?' face. A very...unpleasant looking lady was standing outside the doorway of the apartment room smiling like a mental person. I would relate the smile with the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Can I help..you?" I tried not to make a disgusted face as I spoke. Her hair was extremely thin and old, her purple lipstick was a mess, and she wore way too much blue eye shadow. Don't even get me started on her wrinkles; not that I want to be insulting.

"I'm here to clean the rooms!" Her voice was really perky and almost like the high-pitched part was a struggle. I stare deeper into the lady trying to see if she was the least recognizable to me. Sure enough, because I couldn't mistaken those brown eyes anywhere.

"Jake, what the _shit _are you wearing?" Ally starts my sentence for me.

"Man, I worked forever to make this look unfamiliar!" He whines like a five-year-old. "How'd you know it was me-?!"

"Eyes." I cut him off. He curses himself, pushing us out of the way as he enters.

"Where's the devil?" No doubt he was indicating Tiffany.

"Bathroom in the bedroom, first door to your left." I realized Ally was a true friend after saying that. A very good one, indeed.

"Tiffany laid a nasty prank on him last night," The brunette girl answers my question before I could even answer it. I nod and give her an 'Okay'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cover my ears preventing them from bleeding uncontrollably from the highest scream I ever heard. My fingers dug deep into the layers of my auburn hair rotating and tangling it.

"JAKE YOU ASSHOLE!" The middle of the door literally tears apart from a_ hatchet _and nearly breaks apart the whole thing. Jake rushes out and trips obviously terrified, and Tiffany is approaching him with the hatchet in her right hand. Her face was red and intimidatingly scary, the blood pumping furiously in her head. Jake was still on his back while scooting against a wall. The infuriated blonde stomped on the floor towards him like a tiger. A stressed out, mad, hungry tiger.

I was completely still watching the action scene in front of me. I blink, turning to Ally who was petrified as well, her jaw resting on the floor. Jake's shaky bobble-head didn't stop his girlfriend from beating him shitless. But what surprised me was that she dropped the hatchet to scrape the ground and pulled out a...a..little purse? She held the handle so tight her hand shook, and it landed on Jake's head once.

"Ow-!" He couldn't even complete the word before tiffany started hitting him multiple times.

"You-!" Hit. "Fucking-!" Hit. "Ratchet-!" Hit. "Son-!" Hit. "Of-!" "A BITCH!" I assumed poor Jake was knocked-out cold by now from the countless times the purse was on his forehead. And I was correct...almost. Jake was still conscious, but his eyes were heavy and starting to close. "Stars...I see stars..." He gurgled, dropping to the ground and _then _passing out. I had to rub my eyes again and again to recall the event. Did Tiffany really do that?

"He'll be fine." She mutters, skipping happily to her bedroom with an accomplished task.

**I had to cut this short because you guys were crazy and angry at me for not updating. I'm sorry the updates will be god damn slow. Go ahead. *gives reader bat* *Squidward's voice* Hit me as hard as you can...-.-**


End file.
